Pirate Queen
by MonkeyStrawhatLuffy
Summary: This is the follow up to the one shot of LuffyxVivi. Luffy's the pirate king but now he needs to return to his queen. One problem though. How can a princess love a pirate with a bounty on his head? A LuffyxVivi story.
1. Prolouge

_**Well, I said that I would continue my LuffyxVivi story and so I did! Yay! Sorry. But anyway, this sort of goes along with the one shot I did of Luffy and Vivi. It takes place about 8 years after that or so. That would make Luffy...umm...25. And Vivi...24. Oh, and I do not own One Piece or any of it's characters! Enjoy!**_

**Prolouge**

A man sat on the front of a ship. The old, tattered strawhat on his head blew slightly in the wind. He put his hand over it to hold it down. He had had it for 18 years and didn't want to lose it now. His stomach growled and he hopped down from the lion's head and headed toward the kitchen. He opened the door and went to the large refrigirator which he opened up. He looked around, hoping to find something to eat, but instead, he found it empty.

"I guess I'll have to find a resturant somewhere." he thought. He walked back out on deck and pulled something out of the pocket of his favorite blue shorts. It was an Eternal Pose with the words, "All Blue," written on it. He turned it over in his hand to look at the bottom. There were the words, "From Nami to Luffy. You can always find me."

He smiled. How long had it been now? A year? Two years? He had lost track of time ever since they left.

Ever since they left. Those words echoed through his head often now. Last he had heard, Zoro was doing just fine. He had beaten Mihawk and taken the title of the world's greatest swordsman. Sanji had gone to Baratie after Zeff died. He had currently relocated and was in the All Blue with Nami and their son. Usopp had returned to Syrup Village with amazing stories to tell Kaya and a bounty on his head to prove them. It was said that they were currently engaged. Chopper was traveling the world, curing all who were sick. And Robin, well, it was said that she was still searching for more history and poneglyphs. But of course, no one knew much about her because her work was forbidden. Franky had returned home to Water 7 and had gone back to his former career of being a Big Brother. He also did work for Galley- La on some occasions. They were all gone. He couldn't say that he hadn't seen it coming. It had been bound to happen one day. He had given them their dreams and that meant his time and purpose were through.

He walked into his cabin, which he had used to share with the other men, but now it was huge and empty besides the hammock and small table in the corner. He walked over to the only other object in the room, a small trunk in the corner. He opened it up and pulled out a stack of papers. They were the wanted posters of his entire crew. Their first ones anyway. There was Nami, 16 million. And there was Franky's, 44 million. And there was Chopper's, 50. A small drop of water suddenly hit the papers and he realized he was crying. He shoved the papers back in the trunk and shut the lid. It had been hard to let them go but he was sure it had been the right decision. They all seemed happy now. They were following their own course now and trying to make a difference that would last forever.

He walked into the sick bay. There were a few things of Chopper's left. A few outdated tools, an old discarded needle, and a couple of books. He picked up one of the books and looked at it. It was one that Robin had given Chopper on his birthday one year. He smiled and set the book down and then left the room.

He returned to the deck were he used the Eternal Pose to check his course. He was right on track so far. Food wasn't the only reason he was going to Baratie. He had been thinking of something lately and he needed some advice on girls. And who was better for that then Sanji?

What he had been thinking about was the promise he had made to a girl 8 years ago. Now that he had his dream, he needed to return to her. He had told her he had to leave but that he would be back. Now it was time. The only problem was the bounty on his head. A princess didn't need to marry a pirate. That's what he was going to ask Sanji about. After all, a Pirate King needed a Pirate Queen.

_**Yeah yeah. I know. Since when can Luffy use an Eternal Pose? But I figured he would have grown up a little and maybe Nami would have taught him how to use one. So anyway, this chapter was just sort of a little intro to the rest of the story. Please review and tell me if I need to fix something. Thanks!**_


	2. Reunion

_**The first real chapter to this story! Yay! I'm so excited! Sorry I took so long to post it. I've been busy with school and everything lately. So, without farther ado, Pirate Queen, contiued!**_

**Chapter 1**

"Mommy! Mommy!" Nathan cried frantically as he ran into Nami's study. "There's a big boat coming this way and I think it's a pirate ship!!!!"

Nami looked up from the map she had been drawing and sighed. Being in the All Blue meant that many pirates came their way as well as high class citizens. And yet, it never ceased to amaze 5 year old Nathan.

"Look honey," Nami said as she walked over to him and gently stroked his short blond hair. "This resturant always has pirates coming and going. I've told you not to interupt me."

"But mommy-" Nathan said. His big blue eyes pleaded for her to let him continue.

"Gosh. Why does he have to look so much like Sanji?" Nami thought. Then to Nathan, "We've been throught this before. Isn't it time for you to grow up and be a big boy?"

"But mommy! It's huge but their's only one man on it. And he looks scary!" Nathan cried.

Nami gave a quiet sigh. She took Nathan's hand and led him out to the main dining area and toward the large front window. "Look, I'll show you that it's just another-" Nami froze as she recognized the ship and the "scary" man. Then she immediately took off running toward the kitchen with Nathan running to keep up. Nami was fast!

"Sanji!!!" Nami cried as she burst through the kitchen doors.

"What is it my sweet?!! Is something the matter?" Sanji asked as he danced over to Nami with a trail of hearts following him.

Nami was still not over the shock. "H-H-He's here!" she gasped.

"Who's back?" Sanji asked. He now seemed geniounly interested.

"Luffy." she whispered.

"That guy?!" Sanji cried in alarm. He turned around to face the other chefs. "Guard the food!"

Everyone quickly began gathering the food and putting any spare crumb safely away. Sanji had never acted like this and they were getting worried.

Meanwhile, Sanji and Nami dashed out into the dining room.

"Hey look! It's the chef!" someone cried. The customers imediately began cheering and begging for attention.

Sanji immediately forgot the current situation, and the fact that he was married, when he saw a pretty girl. He dashed over to her and grabbed her hand. "Can I get you anything my dear?" he asked.

Nami bonked him on the head, leaving a large knot. Then, she dragged him out onto Baratie's main deck. Nathan followed, wondering why his parents where so worked up over one ship.

As the ship got closer, a familiar voice called out. "Hey guys!!! Long time no see!!!"

Nathan hid behind Nami's legs. Nami just wathced steadily as the ship came closer, now almost touching the resturant. Sanji was prepared to kick the crap out of the rubber man if he so much as bumped his resturant.

The ship stopped within five feet of the resturant and a man soon jumped down off of it and onto Baratie's deck. He walked over to the three some and grinned from ear to ear. "I'm back! And look, I didn't get lost!" he said excitedly. He held out the Eternal Pose. "Thanks Nami!"

Nami finally broke out in a grin. Luffy always seemed to make any situation brighter, if only for a second. It was something about that grin of his.

"Come on in." Nami said.

Luffy began to follow her and Sanji inside. That's when he noticed Nathan. "He's grown up since you left." Luffy said.

"Ah!!!" Nathan cried as Luffy stared at him. He clung tightly to Nami's leg.

"Relax Nathan." she said. "This is Luffy. He's an old friend of ours."

"Yeah. I don't blame him though. Luffy can be kind of scary." Sanji said.

"Hey!" Luffy cried.

"Boys, stop fighting!" Nami yelled. She banged them on the head, just like old times.

As they entered the resturant, every eye fell on Luffy.

There were hushed whisperes of "pirate king here?" and "this is surely an interesting day!" and "the chef knows the pirate king!?"

"Umm...hi?" Luffy said with a small wave as he noticed everyone staring at him.

"Come on." Sanji said as he grabbed Luffy's arm and pulled him into his ofice, which had been Zeff's old bedroom. Nami followed wth Nathan close behind.

Once Sanji had shut the door, he turned to face Luffy. "What are you doing here? After never visiting us for three years, you have the nerve to show up here and disrupt my resturant! Me and Nami-san sent for you many times and you never came! So why are you here now?!!" Sanji yelled.

Luffy took a couple of steps back. This wasn't the reaction he had expected. Not at all. "Sanji...I...I was hungry and..."

"And what?" Sanji asked threatiningly.

"And I need some help with something." Luffy finished.

"So that's why you came." Sanji said calmly. A little to calmly. "After you wouldn't even come on Nathan's birthday, you have the nerve to show up and ask for help. Do you know how much pain me and Nami-san have had to endure because you wouldn't even come for that one special day? You aren't the same person we knew 8 years ago. You've changed Luffy. You no longer believe in nakama forever."

"What?!!! I didn't come because I had other matters to take care of!" Luffy replied. Sanji's last statement had lit a fire in him and now, he was angry.

"Everyone else came. Even Robin-chan who has to keep hidden. But you had other matters that were to important?!!" Sanji cried.

The whole time they had been argueing, Nami had been watching silently. It was true that their former captain wasn't the same, but it looked like something was troubling him and she thought Sanji had no right to make things worse. "That's quite enough Sanji-kun! Luffy has finally decided to pay us a visit and now you treat him like this? Go make us some snacks. We'll discuss this when you get back." Nami ordered.

"Yes my love!" Sanji said and dashed to the kitchen.

When he was gone, Luffy slumped into a chair in the corner. He sighed. "Has it really been that long? Am I really that different Nami?" he asked.

Nami sat in a chair opposite Luffy. She shooed Nathan off so she could talk with Luffy. "Actually Luffy, you are. You never came to see us no matter how many times we sent for you. You always refused. And now you show up only because you need help with something. This isn't like you. But who knows. I have been gone awhile. Maybe you've just grown up. But Sanji's right. You would have never treated us this way when we were on you crew."

Luffy frowned. "I know. But the only reason I didn't come is because I knew that if I did, I would ask you to come back, and I didn't want to do that. I knew the reason you left is because of Zeff and you wanted a better place to raise Nathan. I didn't want to ruin your happiness." Luffy said.

Nami smiled. "Maybe Sanji was a little hard on you. You really did want to come, didn't you?" she asked.

Luffy nodded. "It's just so hard. I miss you guys more and more every day. At first, it felt like a dream, but then, I didn't wake up. I just wish finding One Piece hadn't complicated things." he said.

Nami nodded solemly. "I know. Sometimes I miss the old days too. But let's face it, we all have our own lives now and we can never go back. You're the only one of us who hasn't found your place. You may rule the world but you've lost everyting."

At that time, Sanji walked in with a plate of snacks and a few glasses of water.

"Thanks Sanji." Nami said. Then to Luffy, "So, what do you need help with?"

Sanji took the last chair in the room and sat down beside Nami, facing Luffy. "Has he explained himself yet or does he need a nice solid kick?" he asked Nami.

"Leave him alone Sanji." she said. "Go ahead Luffy. Explain what you need help with."

"Hmm...where to start..." Luffy said as he stuffed his mouth with Sanji's food. Oh how he had missed that food. "I made somebody a promise a long time ago. I didn't want to tell you guys because I didn't know what you would think. But now, I want to carry out that promise. There's only one problem."

"What is it?" Nami asked. "And what's the promise?"

Luffy took a deep breath. "Okay...well...there's this girl...well...you know her...and I promised to come back for her one day. But now I have a bounty on my head...and she doesn't...so now...I can't return like I said...so what do I do?" Luffy finally asked.

Nami and Sanji stared blankly at him. They had known him for 8 years and they still didn't get him sometimes. "Umm..." they said in unison.

"Okay fine. I'll tell you. Remember when we left Alabasta all those years ago and I said I forgot something?" he asked. They nodded so he continued. "I really went back to tell Vivi something. I told her that I liked her but that we had to go our seperate ways but I told her I'd be back. Now, I have a huge bounty on my head and I'm the Pirate King. I don't want to go back to her if it means she becomes and enemy of the marines."

Nami and Sanji stared at him, wide eyed. They had never thought that their former captain had been in love with the desert princess. Nami was the first to recover. "You...you like Vivi?" she finally managed to studder.

"You actually like someone?!!" Sanji exclaimed.

Luffy was the color of a lobster by now. This was getting uncomfortable. "Yeah...well...umm..so what do I do?" he finally asked.

Sanji broke into a large grin. "Welcome to the world of men Luffy! You are finally a man." Sanji said as he grinned.

Nami bonked him on the head and he immediately shut up. Then she turned to Luffy. "Ignore him." she said with a wave of her hand. "Now, back to your problem. I think you should just go to Alabasta and speak to her without the marines knowing. That way, you can see how she feels." Nami advised.

"Hey! That's a pretty good idea Nami!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Ahh Nami-san! You're so cute when you know these things!" Sanji said as he fell out of his chair in excitement.

A couple hours later, Sanji had supplied Luffy with a large supply of food and Nami had given him the Eternal Pose for Alabasta from their last adventure with Vivi.

Nami and Sanji watched Luffy finish loading up Thousand Sunny from the deck of Baratie.

"Are you sure you can find your way there?" Nami called up to Luffy.

"Yep! You taught me alot before you left! Oh, and I promise to visit more often! And tell everyone else I said hi if you see them!!!" Luffy called down to them.

"Take care Luffy!" Sanji called.

"Thanks! You too!!!" he cried back and then he was gone. As he watched Baratie and the All Blue fade into the distance, he made a mental note to return soon with Vivi. But for now, he had to focus on the matter at hand. Getting to Alabasta without any trouble, which of course for Luffy, was practically impossible.

_**Well, that was longer then I thought it would be! I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to post more soon. But for now, please review and tell me how I did, even if you hated it. Your reviews are appriciated. Thanks!**_


	3. Conflict

_**Wow! I suddenly got a burst of inspiraton and wrote this chapter like really fast!!! This is awesome! So, the first part of this chapter happens 2 weeks before Luffy visited Baratie. Just to make things clear. **_

**Chapter 2**

Alabasta: Two Weeks Ealier

"Vivi, it's been 8 years. You're 24 and I'm not getting any younger. I've tried to believe in that boy, but this is getting rediculous." Cobra said. He was standing in his daughter's bedroom, confronting her after she had turned down yet another suiter. "I've brought so many nice men to the palace and you have turned them all down. At first I was patient, but now, I'm through. That was a very nice man that you just turned down. And why did you turn him down? For a pirate that has yet to keep his promise!"

"Father!" Vivi said as she turned away from the window to look him in the eye. "Luffy will keep his promise! How can you say things like that? He saved our country! And I know he won't let me down. Besides, all of those men you have brought here were nice, but I didn't love them."

Cobra sighed. "Vivi, it is normally tradition that the princess or prince of Alabasta is married at the age of 18. I have been patient with you and let that go for 6 years. But, if anything happens to me, you will not be allowed to take the throne. The queen must marry before she takes the throne."

"But that's not fair! I love this country and all the people! Why can't I rule over them?" Vivi asked.

"It's the law that has been followed for years. I have no authority to change it. So, I am sorry to say that since you have refused all the men so far, I will have to arrange a marriage." Cobra said.

"But-" Vivi protested.

"No buts. You must be married. Now." Cobra said. When Vivi didn't answer, he began to leave the room. Before he did though, he spoke up, "I already have it planned out. You will meet him tomorrow and we will finish up the wedding plans then. The wedding will be in one month." Then he left.

Vivi stood staring at the place he had been standing for a long time. Then, all of a sudden, she collapsed on the bed and began to weep. "Luffy, where are you?" she thought as she cried.

Present: Nanohana

After a week of getting lost, getting chased by marines, and getting sucked into several large storms, Luffy had finally made it to Nanohana.

"Wow! This place has grown!!!" Luffy exclaimed as he walked toward the city. It was true. Since the rain had returned to Alabasta, towns had sprung up everywhere and existing towns had quickly grown into cities. Nanohana was no exception.

Luffy walked through the streets, wondering how in the world he could get to Alubarna from there. He had made it to Alabasta, but without a ship, he had no way to travel.

"Hey! You over there!" a voice cried out.

"Huh?" Luffy asked as he turned around. He didn't see anyone.

"Up here you idiot!" the voice cried.

Luffy glanced upward. What he saw was a man about his age with sandy blonde hair, sticking his head out of a window. "Um...do I know you?" Luffy replied.

The man was becoming quite annoyed. "Who cares! I know who you are and why you're here! And I also know you need help!" he hissed.

Luffy grinned. "Sure! Hey, how did you know?"

"Just get up here!" the man yelled.

"Okay! Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" Luffy yelled and grabbed ahold of the window sill. Then he went flying toward the man and the open window.

The poor guy didn't have time to move out of Luffy's way. Luffy slammed into him and they went flying into the room.

"What was that for?!!" the man cried as he rose slowly to his feet.

"Sorry about that. That was careless of me." Luffy said.

"I'll say." the man growled. "Anyway, alow me to introduce myself. I'm Kohza. I'm an old friend of Vivi's. I'm here in Nanohana on business for my father."

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, Pirate King. Nice to meet a friend of Vivi's." Luffy said as he grinned and shook Kohza's hand.

"I already know who you are. EVERYone knows who you are. But listen, she told me about you two and that you were supposed to come back. But look, you're a little too late. She's due to be married in one weeks time. Some lucky fool, I'm sure." Kohza said.

Luffy's grin faded. "What?" he asked, unsure he had heard right.

"You heard what I said. You're too late. But hey, maybe since you're here, you can attend the wedding." Kohza said with a smirk.

"But...but...but..." Luffy sputtered.

"Okay, look, if you don't believe me, I'll give you transportation to Alubarna and you can just ask her yourself." Kohza said.

Luffy nodded numbly. He didn't feel like speaking. Vivi was going to marry someone else?!! He couldn't bring himself to believe it. He decided to accept Kohza's offer to see for himself.

"Follow me." Kohza said and opened the door to the small apartment. They stepped out into the hallway and went down a flight of stairs. He opened another door that led out back of the building. There, Luffy saw a small stable. Kohza led the way inside and then shut the stable door behind them. "Well, here's your way to Alubarna." Kohza said as he led a camel out of one of the stalls.

"Eyelashes?!!!" Luffy cried.

"Yep. He came with me and my horse. Why, I don't know. But he'll get you to Alubarna." Kohza said. He handed the reins to Luffy and then left.

Luffy watched him go and then looked at the camel. "So, long time no see. Will you let me ride you? I really need to see Vivi." Luffy begged.

The camel grinned and then allowed Luffy to climb on. They exited the stable and where about to leave when Kohza dashed out of the building.

"Wait!" he cried. "You can't just run around without any kind of disguise! Do you want to alert every marine in Alabasta that the princess is in league with a pirate?!"

"Well...no! I never thought about that. Thanks!" Luffy called.

"Anytime." Kohza muttered and stalked off back inside. "Idiot." he muttered.

"To the harbor!" Luffy cried and away they went.

When they arrived at Sunny, Luffy told Eyelashes to stay their while he changed. He took off his strawhat so no one would recognize him. Then, he took out the cloak he wore last time he was in Alabasta. Robin had found it after his first fight with Crocodile and had returned it to him when she joined. He put it on over his clothes, smiling at the familiar white circles lining the sleeves. He then tied the blue piece of cloth around his head and set off. He carried his backpack with some fresh water, food, and his hat in it.

He climbed back onto Eyelashes and then they were off. "To Alubarana!" Luffy cried. Then added quietly, "And to see Vivi!"

At Nanohana Docks:That Night

"Destroy the ship. No one is to know we are here. Got that?" a man asked.

"Got it boss." another man said. Soon, the ship they had arrived in was burned with no evidence that it had ever been there.

"Hey! What's the big idea? Do you think you can just burst into our harbor and then set your boat on fire?!!" a guard cried as he ran up.

"Hmm..." the man called "boss," said.

"Ahh!" the guard cried as he felt something sharp go through his stomach. He fell to the ground, dead.

"You saved me the trouble of doing that myself." the boss said.

"No problem. Anything else?" the other man asked. He wiped the blood of his hand.

"That's all for now. You know what to do. Meet me in Alubarna." the boss said and then he was gone.

The other man grinned. "This will be fun." Then he slowly began walking down the deserted street, leaving the body of the guard behind on the docks.

_**Sorry if that last part was a little confusing. I didn't want to give to much away in this chapter so sorry if it was confusing. But anyway, tell me how I did. I don't think this chapter is as good as the first one. But that's just me! Let me know what you think!**_


	4. Meeting

_**On with the story because I can't think of anything to say! Wahoo! (I am sooo weird!)**_

**Chapter 3**

Eyelashes and Luffy were currently somewhere in the middle of the desert. The sun beat down on them, making the journey even more difficult. Of course, as a resident of Alabasta, Eyelashes only problem was Luffy.

"So...hot...think I'm going...to die." Luffy said as his tounge hung out of his mouth. "Water." He was currently laying on Eyelashes' back.

Eyelashes bucked slightly, nearly throwing Luffy off.

"What was that for?!!" Luffy cried as he sat straight up.

Eyelashes gave him a look that said you aren't the one having to walk across this desert so stop complaining look.

"Fine." Luffy muttered and layed back down. They had been traveling for two days without any sign of even a town or city. If what Kohza had told him was really true, then Vivi's wedding was in five days. "Can't you go any faster?!!" Luffy cried.

Eyelashes bucked once again, except this time, he succeeded in throwing Luffy off. He grinned mischeiviously and took off running.

"Hey! Get back here!!!" Luffy cried as he jumped up and gave chase, spitting sand all the way.

They soon stopped to catch their breath. By that time, they were both laughing at the others pitiful shape.

"We sure look rough don't we?!!" Luffy said between gasps of laughter and air. He shook sand out of his hair.

Eyelashes nodded in agreement.

At that time, they both looked up and suddenly noticed where they were. They were currently standing in the place where, according to Usopp, Chopper and him had punded the Mr.4 pair. Which, of course, was right outside of Alubarna.

"Wahoo!!! We made it!! Come on!" Luffy cried and took off running. Eyelashes quickly followed.

As they climbed the giant set of stairs, Luffy noticed that they were no longer alone. The stairs were packed with tons of people. Luckily, none of them seemed to recognize Luffy.

When they reached the top, the streets were even more packed then the stairs had been. Luffy and Eyelashes made their way over to one of the many vendors that lined the sreets.

"Umm...excuse me mam, I'm new around here. Can you explain what's going on?" Luffy asked a women at the nearest stall.

"Oh, a new comer are you? Well, the princess is soon to be wed. In five days in fact. You came at a great time. So, would you like to buy some apples?" she asked with a cheery smile.

"No thanks. But thanks for the information." Luffy replied and walked off. He and Eyelashes headed toward the palace in silence. "So it is true." Luffy thought. "Vivi really is getting married. But maybe...maybe I'm not too late. Maybe I can still stop her."

When they arrived at the palace gates, Luffy turned to face Eyelashes. "Well boy, thanks for bringing me this far but now we have to go our seperate ways. I hope we see each other soon." Luffy said and with that, he disappeared into the crowd, not giving the poor camel a chance to follow.

He slowly made his way through the crowd, always keeping the palace in sight. When he got to the back, he cut throught the crowd until he reached the palce wall. "Well, up and over!" he said as he looked up. He stretched his hand and grabbed ahold of the top. "Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" he cried and went flying over the wall.

"We have an intruder!!!!" a nereby guard cried.

"Oops." Luffy said quietly.

As the guard, and several others, gave chase, Luffy took off running. He heard gunshots and ducked around a corner of the palace, which led him to the eastern side.

"Don't let him get away!!!" the head guard cried.

Luffy suddenly stopped. He had realized that the guards should recognize him and that maybe he should just try to talk to them. He turned around to face them, the blue cloth now covering his face.

"Grab him!!!" the guard cried.

"Wait!" Luffy cried. He held up a hand. Now the guards where able to see his face. Still, without his strawhat, they didn't recognize him. Instead, they kept advancing, cautiously, just incase this was a trap. Luffy quickly saw his plan wasn't working. "H-H-Hey...don't you guys recognize me?" he asked nervously.

The head guard eyed him suspiciously. "You sort of look familiar. But still, your face doesn't ring a bell." the guard said after a moment of thought.

"Umm...but I...I saved your country once." Luffy stuttered. He was trying to think of what to say in order to keep from being impaled with those long spears they were all currently carrying.

"Hmm...nice try. But the only people who save our country are our king and princess. The only other person to ever help us was-" the guard said but Luffy cut him off.

"Me." he finished as he pulled out his hat, removed the blue cloth, and placed it on his head. "Monkey D. Luffy, Pirate King."

The guards dropped their spears in shock. "I-I-It's really him." they gasped.

Luffy grinned. "So, are you gonna let me in or not?" he asked with a smirk.

"R-Right away s-sir!" the guard stuttered.

Minutes later, Luffy was standing in the palace's main hall. No one but the guards knew he was here. He had made them promise not to tell anyone. He had said it was to protect Vivi, and in a way, that was true.

He slowly began climbing the huge stairway. He knew where he was going. He knew exactly where Vivi would be. Anytime someone would walk by, he would duck and hide, which was harder then it looked considering all the guests and wedding planners. Finally, he found the room he was looking for. It was a room that Vivi had shown him while he was here last. He was the only one who knew about it out of his crew. His crew. Those words still brought a pang to his heart.

Luffy slowly pushed the door open and found it dark. He saw a small amount of light coming from the other side. He grinned. He had found her.

He entered the room and quietly closed the door behind him. Then, he soundlessly walked across the room and through the set of glass double doors on the other side. When he walked out on the balcony, he found it deserted. Confused, he looked around.

Suddenly, he felt someone grab him and hold a knife to his throat.

"Hey!" he cried out, surprised.

"Uh!" he heard someone gasp from behind him. He felt them release him and heard the knife clatter to the ground.

He turned around and his face immediately brightened. "Vivi!" he exclaimed happily.

She took a deep, shaky breath before speaking. "Luffy-san..." she said quietly.

"It's good to see you Vivi. It's been a long time. Too long." Luffy said.

She smiled. "Luffy-san, it's so good to see you too." she said.

"Hey, you don't have to keep calling me san ya know." Luffy said with a pout.

"Oh!" she said, surprised. "But...but it would be rude of me not to. After all, I'm guessing that you are here as a guest for my wedding. I'm so glad Pell gave you the invitation!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I came here to see you again. And to keep my promise." Luffy said. His frown deepened as he slowly began to realize the truth. Vivi was truly getting married.

She frowned. Then suddenly she grabbed him and dragged him inside, shutting the glass doors behind her. When they were inside, she lit a candle and then turned to Luffy. "I'm sorry to be rude, but if my fiance found out I was talking to you..." she trailed off as her gaze fell to the floor. Luffy detected a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"What's this crap about a wedding?" Luffy asked calmly.

"So you really don't know? Pell didn't find you?" Vivi asked.

Luffy shook his head.

Vivi sighed. "Sit." she said as she motioned to a chair to her right. When Luffy had taken a seat, Vivi sat in the chair beside him. She turned to face him. "Luffy-san...I really don't know where to start. About a month ago, my father told me I had to marry. He arranged for me to meet this guy. We met and ever since, we have been planning our wedding. Five days from now, I will be married. I'm sorry Luffy-san, but you're too late. But, you can still be a guest at the wedding. I'm sure-"

"Too late?" Luffy asked coldly. "Too late?!! It's never too late!!!"

"Please please, don't yell." Vivi begged. "After waiting on you for 8 years, I really began doubting you would ever come. And that is why I did not argue with my father over my arranged wedding. And after I met Kelvin...well...he was such a nice guy..."

"Nice enough to replace me?" Luffy asked, no longer able to conceal his anger. "Did you forget about us?!!! Just because I've been gone awhile...you never forget nakama and your promises!!!!!!"

"Luffy-san...please..." Vivi pleaded.

"No!!! This is all wrong!!!! I love you Vivi!" he cried.

"Stop!!!" she begged. Luffy was starting to scare her. Especially the half crazed look in his eyes.

Suddenly, the door burst open. A tall, brown headed man walked in. "What's going on in here? Is there something wrong Vivi dear?" he asked.

"Oh...n-n-nothing." Vivi stammered.

The man noticed Luffy. "Who's he?" he asked suspiciously. Then he noticed how shaken Vivi looked. "Has he hurt you Vivi-chan?"

"N-n-no. Just a little disagreement, that's all." Vivi said, trying to avoid any more fighting.

The man walked over and stood in front of Luffy, whose eyes were shadowed by his hat. "If you do anything to hurt her, I'll make sure you get what's coming." he hissed in Luffy's face.

Luffy looked up at him calmly. A little too calmly in fact. "And who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Kelvin." the man replied.

Luffy suddenly grabbed his shirt colar and lifed him off his feet. "So you're the one who took Vivi?" he said accusingly.

Kelvin's eyes were calm, even if he was literaly terrified. One look at Luffy told Kelvin that he was capable of anything right now.

"I came all this way only to find out that you...you, had taken Vivi!!!!" Luffy cried. "She's mine!!!!!" Luffy raised a fist, about to punch Kelvin. His eyes were on fire now.

"NO!!!!" Vivi screamed and ran to stop him.

Just as Luffy punched, Vivi ran and tried to grab his fist to stop him. Instead of hitting Kelvin, Luffy hit Vivi.

She went flying across the room where she layed still. Luffy dropped Kelvin in shock. Kelvin ran over to check on Vivi.

Luffy just stood where he was, numb. Then, realizing what he'd done, he quickly ran to see if she was alright. But before he could reach her, Kelvin stopped him and cried, "Stay away from her you monster!!!!!!!"

Luffy felt tears coming to his eyes. He turned and fled the room. As he ran down the hallway, all he could think was, "How could I have hurt Vivi? I hurt Vivi!!!! How could I?!!! I am a monster!!!" He ran and didn't stop running even when he reached outside. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get away and fast. He had hurt her!!! How could he?!! How could he?!!

_**Hmm...that chapter was harder to write then I thought. I think I might have rushed things a bit but over all, I'm pretty happy about how this turned out. Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Tension

_**Well, sorry this chapter is so short compared to the others. And I would also like to appologize for something in the last chapter. Someone pointed out to me that Luffy was a little OOC. Sorry about that. It's kind of hard to write about him being older because I really have no idea how he would act. So, as a future warning, some of the characters may act a little OOC sometimes for that reason. Thanks for listening to me ramble. Now, on with the story!**_

**Chapter 4**

Kelvin kneeled beside Vivi and studied her with a concerned eye. There was a tear in her light blue dress and a deep gash where she had scraped the floor there. Luckily, she hadn't hit her head and she seemed to be conscious. Still, there was a slight trickle of blood coming from the corner of her mouth. "That guy had a nice uppercut." thought Kelvin.

Suddenly, Vivi gave a slight groan and tried to sit up. Kelvin quickly helped her up and into a chair. "Vivi-chan, are you alright? Do I need to call the doctor?" he asked worridly.

"N-n-no. I'm fine." she lied. She didn't want anyone to know what had happened to her.

"Are you sure?" Kelvin asked, not completely convinced.

She nodded. She was now staring at the floor. "Why was Luffy acting that way? Does he really care about me that much? Or has he changed into a violent person? Alot can happen in 8 years." she thought. She placed a hand to her forehead. "I would like some time alone." she said.

"As you wish." Kelvin said and left the room.

"What am I going to do? Even though I am the one who felt pain, Luffy is the one that got hurt. Oh Luffy. What are we going to do?" she thought.

That Night in Alubarna

Luffy sat slumped in an alleyway. He no longer cared about being discovered. Actually, capture by the marines would feel like heaven right now. He felt miserable. There were tear stains on his vest and shorts, even though he was no longer crying. He didn't really have any tears left to cry.

"What happened back there? Why did I do that awful thing?!! No matter how mad I was, I never should have turned to violence." Luffy thought miserably. He pulld his knees to his chest, layed his arms across them, and buried his head in his hands.

"What made me do that? And why is Vivi suddenly saying she loves that man? She said something about her father...didn't she? Something about him arranging a marriage. Wait! Cobra...he's the one who arranged the marriage!!! He's the reason Vivi's acting this way!!!!" Luffy thought. His eyes went wide in realization. He jerked his head up quickly. Now all his pain, suffering, and remorse was being channeled into a different, stronger emotion. One that had caused him to hit Vivi earlier. Anger. "Cobra." he said coldly.

Suddenly, there was a noise at the other end of the alleyway. Luffy quickly looked around and ducked behind a crate. A second later, a tall man walked by. He was wearing what Luffy thought looked like a long, fluffy type of coat. It hung from his shoulders but his arms were not in the sleeves. Luffy could just make out it's dark grayish color in the Alabasta moonlight. Something about this man seemed earily familiar. Curious, Luffy slowly and quietly stepped from behind the crate and began following him.

The man turned out of the alleyway and walked down the deserted, moonlit streets of Alubarna. He didn't seem to detect Luffy's prescence, or if he did, he didn't show it.

All of a sudden, Luffy's stomach growled. His instinct told him to run, that this man was dangerous. But strangely, all he could do was stand and stare as the man turned around.

"Monkey D. Luffy. It's been a long time." he said. He had obviously known about Luffy's prescence longer then he let on.

Luffy gasped. "How is this possible? How is he really here?!!!! Is this a dream?!!!! Because if it is, it's a nightmare!!!!" Luffy thought. He had suddenly found himself in a very dangerous situation.

At the Palace

Vivi, Kelvin, Cobra, Chaka, Pell, and Igaram all sat around the large dining table. Along with them were many prestigious guests who had arrived for the wedding. Terecota was busy serving up many of her wondeful dishes. The mood was cheerful and everyone was happy. Even Vivi seemed to be. Atleast, she was acting like it so no one would know of the earlier events.

"So, princess, what do you plan to do once you have married?" one of the guests asked.

"Don't you think that's a little personal?" Kelvin replied.

Vivi smiled warmly and dismissed his response with a wave of her hand. "Well, I plan on continuing to help this country grow. I also plan to travel to other kingdoms to get some ideas on how to better Alabasta." Vivi said. "And see my friends." she added silently.

Everyone nodded in agreement, obviously impressed.

All of a sudden, a guard burst into the room. "I'm sorry...for interupting." he panted. "But...I have...some urgent news...for King Cobra and Princess Vivi. Please...come."

Vivi and her father politely excused themselves and followed the guard out into the hallway.

"Now, what's so important?" Cobra asked.

"Your higness, it's terrible! They found one of the guards at the Nanohana dock dead. We just got word a few minutes ago. It happened sometime last night. He was stabbed right through the stomach! There are no witnesses and we have no leads. Some of the guards are working on it but so far, nothing!" the guard said frantically.

Vivi bit her lower lip. Cobra remind silent in thought. Finally, he spoke. "Post more guards there tonight and keep looking. I want whoever it was stopped before anyone else is hurt. I don't know who it was or what they want, but until we know if they are a serious threat, I want the whole country to double their guards. Reassure the people though and tell them not to be worried. Now, if you will excuse us, we have some guests to attend to."

"As you wish sire." the guard said. He bowed and then left to carry out the kings instructions.

"Come along Vivi. And don't look so worried. Enjoy yourself. This should be a happy time for you." Cobra said and then led the way inside. Everyone watched them as they took their seat. Cobra spoke, "It was just a small issue. Forgive us for being so rude. We will not be interupted again. Now, who wants seconds?"

As the dinner continued, Vivi tried to act happy. But, with the days earlier events and now the murder of an innocent guard, it was getting harder and harder to act calm. It seemed that once again, the princess was going to have to carry more then she could handle. Except this time, she would have to carry it alone. "What am I going to do?" she thought miserably.

_**Bum Bum Bum! Who is the man that Luffy met? And why is he so dangerous? Find out in the next chapter!**_


	6. Meeting in the Streets

_**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Stupid school! Well, this chapter has a little OOC in it. There really was no way to write it. It's interesting who it's about though.**_

**Chapter 5**

"Surprised?" the man asked Luffy.

Luffy's reply was his mouth falling to the ground. "Crocodile. What are you doing here?" he finally managed to ask.

Crocodile grinned but it was a cruel and sickening grin. "I came to get what I wanted. This country and one of the ancient weapons." he replied calmly.

"But...but how?" Luffy sputtered.

"Simple. I am a master of my devil fruit. It was easy to escape those stupid marines. It just took me awhile to find the right partner." he explained. That cruel grin had never left his face as they talked.

"You won't get this country or the weapon. I won't let you!" Luffy growled.

The grin on Crocodile's face disappeared. "Oh, trust me. I will get what I want this time. I know all about you and your devils fruit. I could kill you here and now. Think about it. The Pirate King, found dead in the streets of Alubarna." he said coldly.

"Look, I didn't come to Alabasta looking for trouble. I came here to find somebody." Luffy said, trying to avoid fighting in the middle of the streets. This was Vivi's home. She had worked hard to help rebuild it after the war and Luffy wouldn't be the one to destroy it.

"Hmm...so he's not here because of me." Crocodile thought.

"Okay, I won't cause you any problems, but you better leave Alabasta and never come back. I kicked your butt one time and I don't care to do it again." Luffy threatened. He turned to walk off.

"You underestimate me Strawhat. Or is it that you are unwilling to fight?" Crocodile said to Luffy's turned back.

Luffy froze and slowly turned around. "I'm not underestimating you. And I'm avoiding a fight because it is unnecessary. You should leave because there is nothing here. The weapon plans you are looking for were burned up at Enies Lobby by a friend of mine. There's nothing here so just go! I am the Pirate King and I order you to get out!!!" Luffy yelled.

Crocodile smirked. "Pirate King. That means nothing to me. I am neither a pirate nor a marine. I am a revolutionary. Much like your father." Crocodile said.

"What?!! How did you know about my father?!!!" Luffy cried.

"Monkey D. Dragon. He's quite popular with the marines. I ran into him once. A long time ago. But that's not the point. The point is that me and him aren't so different." Crocodile said.

"Shut up!!!! My father is nothing like you!!!!!" Luffy yelled as he ran at Crocodile with his fist raised. Luffy had met his father once and he was nothing like the monster standing in front of him.

"You'll never learn." Crocodile muttered as he turned to sand and appeared behind Luffy. He didn't attempt to strike him though. He sensed that there was something different about Luffy. He seemed older, like something had happened that had shown him life wasn't all fun and games.

Luffy turned to face Crocodile. His breathing was heavy and his hat shadowed his eyes in the moonlight.

"Somethings different about you." Crocodile said. He was now more curious then anything. Perhaps the boy could serve some purpose.

"I am different. I'm different because I'll never let someone like you beat me ever again!" Luffy cried.

Suddenly, Crocodile disappeared and appeared in front of Luffy. He grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up until he looked him eye to eye. There was no mistaking it now. Something had happened that had taught this boy a hard lesson. Those eyes weren't so shiny and full of life as they had been. Now they reflected loss and sadness.

"Why are you here alone?" Crocodile asked.

Luffy sighed. "I didn't have anyone to come with me. My crew left me a long time ago." Luffy said quietly. The hurt was all to apparent in his voice. He couldn't hide it. He refused to look Crocodile in the eye when he said this.

Crocodile dropped him on the ground where he sank to his knees without looking up. "Life has been hard on you." Crocodile said quietly, almost to himself. There was almost a trace of sympathy in his voice. But of course, that was expected. After all, Crocodile knew what loss and hurt could do to you. He himself had once had a dream that he had lost. Now all he wanted was power. Maybe this boy could be useful.

Luffy didn't speak.

"I'll make you an offer Strawhat. Come work for me." Crocodile said. "Get back at those who have done you wrong."

Luffy looked up. "Cobra." he thought to himself. Then he stood up and gazed steadily at Crocodile. A man who he had once hated but now, strangely, he considered his offer. But he had to be cautious. "Why would you think anyone has done me wrong?" Luffy asked cautiously.

"I know these things so you might as well explain." Crocodile said.

Luffy gave a deep sigh. "Nefertari Cobra." he muttered.

"Ah, the king." Crocodile said. "Hmm...if have the kid kill the king, then my job will be easier." Crocodile thought. Then to Luffy, "I'll give you until tomorrow to think about my offer. Meet me at the western side of the palace at noon." With that, he turned to sand and was gone.

Luffy stared at the spot where Crocodile had been standing and thought of the converstion. Should he team up with him? It could be his opportunity to do something about Vivi or it could be his downfall. Was it worth it? That was the question.

Meanwhile at the Palace

Vivi pulled on one of her old cloaks. It was the purple one she had worn when she had traveled with the strawhats. She took one last look around her room and then picked up her bag. She opened the window and threw down a rope. She pulled the hood dow over her face and then slipped out the window. Karoo was waiting for her in the courtyard.

"Something is up in this country and I'm going to find out what it is. The guard was murdered because he saw something he wasn't supposed to. I'm sure of it." she thought as she rode through the courtyard, out the palace gate, and then out into the streets of Alubarna.

_**So, as you know by now, the OOC was Crocodile. It was intersting to explore another side of him and I kind of had fun doing it. It came from the idea that Crocodile's dream used to be that he wanted to be the Pirate King and then the Grand Line changed him. So he sort of knows what Luffy is going through even if he doesn't know the whole story. I was exploring a more human side and it was kind of fun to write and that's sort of creepy. Oh well! **_


	7. The Plot

_**Well, I'm back. Sorry it took so long. I've been busy lately. Actually, I had this done yesterday but didn't have time to post. Sorry!**_

**Chapter 6**

A man walked down the crowded city streets. He had to hurry and make his twelve o' clock appointment or there would be serious consequeces. More specifically, death.

His face was covered with one of the Alabasta headpieces and he wore one of the long, navy blue, cloaks. He was practically invisible which was just what he wanted.

He rounded the corner and headed toward the western palace gate. The sun was in the center of the sky. Twelve.

"Right on time." he thought.

Meanwhile in an Unmarked Alley

Luffy sat in an alleyway. He had pulled his cloak and headpiece on and for the most part, people had left him alone. He had barley slept since his encounter with Crocodile. As crazy as it sounded, he was actually considering his offer.

"I've got nothing else to lose. Vivi doesn't love me anymore. My crew has their own lives. Just like Nami said, I've lost everything. And another thing she said, about me not finding my place, that was right too. So maybe, just maybe, this is my place. Why not?" Luffy thought. These type of thoughts had run through his mind a million times already. He slowly stood up and dusted himself off. He looked up at the sun and decided to make his way toward the palace.

"What's there to lose? Does it even matter aymore?" Luffy thought. "Maybe...maybe I'll see what he wants. Then I'll decide. Yeah. That's what I'll do."

He reached the western gates at about five till twelve. He stood there scanning the crowd until he felt a hand on his shouler. He flinched from the touch, one he knew all to well. One that, last time he had felt, had dried his entire body out.

He turned around and found himself face to face with the man he had once hated.

"So you accepted." Crocodile said. It was a statement, not a question.

Luffy nodded. He noticed that Crocodile had on a light brown cloak and dark brown headpiece. He must be trying to stay hidden for now.

Suddenly, a man appeared beside Crocodile. He was wearing a navy blue cloak and light blue headpiece. "I'm here. Who's the kid?"

"That's not important. He's helping us and that's all that matters." Crocodile replied.

"He looks familiar." the man said suspiciously.

"I said that's all that matters." Crocodile said calmly. The man almost flinched. "Now, did you complete your assingment?"

"Yes Sir, Mr.0." the man said.

"I told you not to call me that." Crocodile said.

"Yes, boss." the man said. He was holding his ground fairly well after recovering from his earlier comment.

"Still, we need codenames. You both will refer to me as boss. That's all anyone needs to know. You," he said, indicating the man, "Will still be refered to as Mr.1."

"Mr.1...aren't you the one that...that fought Roronoa Zoro?" Luffy asked cautiously. He knew better then to mention the humiliating defeat. After all, Mr.1 had lost to swords and he was made of steel.

The man frowned. "Yes." he muttered.

"Yeah...I remember you." Luffy said, attempting to break the awkward silence.

"Enough." Crocodile interupted. "Now, your first assingment will be..."

Somewhere in the Desert

Vivi rode across the scorching desert. Having lived here her whole life, the heat didn't bother her at all. Instead, her mind was focused on the murder of the guard. Her instincts told her this was no commen criminal. The murder had been intentional. And if she had learned one thing from Luffy, it was to always trust her instincts.

"Karoo, we should be approaching Nanohana soon. When we do, I need you to stay outside of the city so I won't attract attention. I don't need my father to come after me." Vivi said.

Karoo quacked in response.

They finished the journey in silence. Karoo found a small oasis on the outskirts of Nanohana. When Vivi had made sure he was fine, she then headed toward the city. She was careful to cover her face with her headpiece so as not to be recognized. She slowly walked through the town. Nothing seemed to be out of place. Life was going on like no one had been murdered. In a town like this though, she guessed one person didn't make a difference.

She suddenly heard a comotion in the next street over. She took off running without hesitation. This could be important.

When she arrived on the scene, she found a large crowd gathered around a group of palace guards. She pushed her way through the crowd until she could see what the guards where doing to attract so much attention.

When she saw who they were holding, she let out a gasp. "Kohza!!!" she cried. Her hood flew off and the crowd gasped as they realized that their princess was there.

"What happened?!" Vivi cried as she ran over and kneeled in front of him. He was on his knees with his hands cuffed behind his back.

"Princess! What are you doing here? Stay away from that criminal! He was the one who murdered our comrade! He was the one who killed the night guard! We have a witness that gave his exact discription. We just now made the arrest. We will bring him with us back to Alubarna. As you know, killinging a member of the Royal Army is a serious offense." one of the guards said.

Vivi ignored him and continued speaking to Kohza. "What?! Is what he said true?" she demanded.

"Vivi? You don't need to be here! I didn't do it! They have no evidence because the witness disappeared. I'll be okay. Just get back to the palace. I fear that whoever did this to me and killed the guard may come after you next. Get back to the palace and stay safe. I'll be fine." Kohza said reasuringly.

Vivi nodded fearfully. She stood up, her legs shaking the whole time. She pulled her hood back on and ran through the crowd, looking back the entire time. "Kohza." she said quietly. "You stay safe too."

She soon reached Karoo. "To Alubarna." she said. "And hurry. Kohza may be right about them coming after me next. If they get me, my father will do whatever they say. I can't let that happen!!!"

Karoo quacked his approval and ran faster. No one was going to take Vivi while he was there!

_**Well that was a boring chapter wasn't it? And short. I had to write it though because it sets things up for later. Thanks for reading and being patient. Bye for now!**_


	8. Darkness

_**WARNING!!!! Major OOC in this chapter! It was fun to write though. Exploring the dark side of Luffy. Let's jst say this chapter will answer the question, how far will a broken heart take you?**_

**Chapter 7**

It was a quiet and clear night. A lone figure could be seen walking down Alubarna's main street. He wore a cloak and headpiece to fight off the night time coolness. There was a hat perched on top of the headpiece.

"Three days. Three days until Vivi is married." thought Luffy. "But who cares about that. I have something more important to do." he reminded himself.

He gently touched the sheathed dagger in his left pocket and thought back to earlier.

Earlier That Day

Crocodile had led Luffy and Mr.1 to a small, empty building in one of the many side alleys in Alubarna. Once he had made sure they were alone and taken off his cloak, he had begun to speak.

"So, now we have three members. We all know what we're supposed to do. Our main objective is to gain power of Alabasta and then one of the ancient weapons. Our first mission is to take out the king. That is where you come in." he said, indicating Luffy, who nodded.

"What have I done?" Luffy thought. "I'm in and now there's no way out. And now...but no! This is my decision and there's no where else to go!" He focused on Crocodile once more.

"Here. Take this and when the clock strikes ten, go to the palace. They should let you in. Once you are inside, go straight to the kings room. He should be there relaxing before bed. Get rid of him and then meet us here tomorrow." Crocodile said as he handed Luffy a dagger.

Luffy reached out and took it. He dropped it in his pocket and nodded. He didn't allow the other two to see his hands shaking as he did so.

"That is all." Crocodile said.

Luffy took this as a sign to leave and didn't hesitate to leave. "What am I going to do?" he thought as he walked out. "Shut up!" another part of his brain said. "Look at what that man has done to you and look what he's done to Vivi! He deserves this." Unfortunately, this was the side that won. Luffy grinned as his darker side surfaced once more. This might be fun.

Once Luffy had exited, Crocodile turned to Mr.1. "You know what to do. The princess will be returning soon. Don't miss her." he said.

Das Bones nodded and then left.

"My plan will not fail because this time I do not have to hide." Crocodile thought. He went to the small cabinet on the other side of the room and opened it. He took out a bottle of wine and drank slowly. His day was off to a good start.

Unbeknown to Luffy, Vivi was returning from Alabasta around one. Das Bones was waiting about three miles off of Alubarna. As Karoo came charging thorugh, he was there.

He ambushed the duck and girl and took them to an unmarked location and awaited Crocdile's further instructions.

Present Time

Luffy had not come to his senses yet. There were too many emotions that he held inside that were causing him pain and this was bringing out the worst in him. No matter how happy people could seem to be, everyone had a dark side.

Luffy arrived at the palace only to find the same guards he had met the other day on duty. They waved as they approached him.

"If you're here to see the princess, she's away right now. We think she went to Nanohana but that hasn't been confirmed. Still, her father isn't worried yet. She does things like this all the time." one of the guards informed him.

Luffy was actually surprised. He had been expecting her to be there but oh well. This just made his job easier.

"Thanks guys. I'll just leave her a note. And remember, I was never here." Luffy said and entered the palace. He walked down the nearly deserted halls, avoiding guards the whole way.

He soon realized he had no idea where the kings room was. He heard the footsteps of the guards closing in. If they found him, he was done for. He quickly bolted down the hallway and into the closest room he could find and quickly shut the door behind him. He exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He slumped against the door and finally looked at his surrondings. He was in some kind of bedroom that was well lit and the doors on the opposite side of the room where open. Luffy cautiosuly stood up and walked across the room. He pulled out the dagger and unsheathed it.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind. He nearly dropped the dagger when he felt the sensation of cold metal against his neck.

"You again?" an all to familiar and disgusted voice said.

"Kelvin." Luffy said in disgust. He could feel his anger slowly rising. He ducked beneath the sword Kelvin was holding to his neck and spun around to face him. Any trace of happiness or fear he had had earlier had now been replaced by those of hatred and disgust. His eyes were cold and hard.

"What are you doing back here? If you brought that dagger to finish Vivi off, then you've just found yourself a fight." Kelvin said. He pointed his sword threatiningly at Luffy.

"This has nothing to do with you or her so just let me go!" Luffy cried.

"Then what's that for?" Kelvin asked, indicating the dagger.

"I told you, stay out of this!!! This has nothing to do with you!" Luffy replied angrily, losing his patience. All he wanted was to get out of here.

"Well, regardless, you can't be up to anything good you monster. And that's why I can't allow you to leave." Kelvin said. He ran at Luffy and swung his sword, attempting to slash open his chest.

Luffy easily jumped back and avoided the attack. If it was a fight this guy wanted, he would soon regret it.

Kelvin gritted his teeth. He ran at Luffy once again except this time he jabbed the sword toward Luffy's heart.

Although Luffy had no idea how to use swords or any other type of sharp objects, he instinctively raised the dagger to counteract Kelvin's attack. The two objects met with a resounding clang.

Kelvin jumped back. He had never felt strength like the kind this guy had. He had held off his sword with that small dagger.

Luffy grinned like a maniac. He had finally realized how to use a dagger. He placed it in his rght hand and stretched his arm back behind his back. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" he yelled and brought it forward, dagger first.

Kelvin jumped back just in time to dodge the attack. He now realized that this man truly intended to kill him.

Luffy pulled his arm back into place just as Kelvin ran toward him. Kelvin swung his sword in a sideways motin but was once again countered by Luffy's dagger. Luffy grinned again. He had just found how he could beat Kelvin. "Any last words?" he asked.

"Like you could kill me with that thing?!" Kelvin said with a nervous laugh. In truth, he knew that he could easily be killed. "This is all wrong." he thought. "I'm a member of the Royal Guard and I can't beat a simple pirate?!" He suddenly cried out, "My only words are this, if I can't defeat a pirate, then I might as well be dead!!!" He brought his sword down as hard as he could towards Luffy's head.

Luffy, who had seen this coming, ducked and rolled to the side. Then he stood up and swung is stretched arm with the dagger in hand, towards Kelvin's chest. It intered with a sickening sound and Kelvin dropped to the floor.

Luffy snapped his arm back into place and walked over to Kelvin. He reached down and pulled out the knife. "I'll be needing this." he said. He then began walking away, leaving the dying man on the floor. He opened the door, his hand dripping with blood.

When he exited the room, his adrenaline was still pumping. He had just made his first kill. Any hint of his old self was now gone, replaced by a man with the intention to kill. He still wore the same maniacal grin. "Cobra." he said quietly. He took off down the hall, not caring who saw him.

After running for a few minutes, he came to two large, oak, double doors. They looked important so he pushed them open and walked cautiously inside. It was some kind of sitting room although he couldn't make out much in the dark. There was another, smaller set of doors across the room. Luffy walked over and pushed them open. What he found was a large bedroom with a lit candle on a small desk in the corner.

"Luffy?!" a surprised voice called out. "It's good to see you. You've grown up quite a bit."

Luffy quickly shoved the dagger and bloody hand behind his back as he recognized the voice. "King Cobra, it's been awhile." he said cooly.

"What are you doing here? I hadn't heard any word of it. I'm sorry I can't offer you more then a place to stay. If you had sent word-" Cobra said but Luffy cut him off.

"No no. I came here just for a visit. I didn't want to start anything big, with me being a King and all, so I kept it a secret." Luffy said with a small smile.

"That's right isn't it. You have done quite a bit since I last saw you. You really have made something of yourself." Cobra said with a warm smile.

The smile almost made Luffy rethink what he was about to do. Almost. He walked over toward the bed and then with a quick movement, he had the dagger to Cobra's throat.

Cobra looked shocked at first but then quickly regained his composure. "What is the matter Luffy?" he asked calmly.

"Don't speak. I've been sent to kill you. When you die, you will still not know who sent me. They sent me because what you have done to me." Luffy whisphered in Cobra's ear.

"And what have I done?" Cobra said, still trying to remain calm.

"You forced Vivi to marry someone else. You kept her from me, the man she truly loves. And you took her away from me." he finished.

Cobra looked surprised at this remark. "Forgive me but I did not know how much you truly cared. You left her for so long..." he said.

"Shut up!!! I didn't leave her!!! I told her I would come back but you...you didn't believe me!!!!!!!" Luffy cried. If he had been starting to calm down, he surely wasn't now.

Cobra knew he had gone to far. "Luffy!" he said, now not trying to hide his fear.

"I'll let you in a little secret, my own little secret. It's the secret of the pain you've caused me." Luffy said viciously. He now came around the front of Cobra and slowly began pushing the dagger into his right hand.

Cobra cried out.

Luffy didn't stop there. "But that's not enough. You don't know how it feels. How it feels to be dead inside." he said and brought the dagger up and slowly began pushing it into Cobra's stomach.

Cobra's eyes widened and got a far off look in them. But, right before he lost consciousness, he managed to pull the rope beside his bed.

Luffy grinned that same insane smile as he finished pushing the dagger in. His hands dripped with blood.

Just as he stood up and prepared to leave, guards suddenly swarmed into the room. They saw their king laying in his bed with a dagger in his stomach and then Luffy with blood on his hands.

"Grab him! He injured his majesty!!!!!" one guard cried.

They all surged toward him. Luffy knew it was over and he began laughing like a maniac. "Your King...is dead!" he cried just as the tranqulizer hit him and he slipped into a world of darkness.

_**Surprised? I warned you about the OOC didn't I? Well, please R&R! Thanks! Sorry I don't have more to say. I'll update soon becaus eI've been on a writing..er...typing spree.**_


	9. Sorrow

_**I would have posted this sooner but my internet went down. Darn it!!! But I do have to warn you people's about something. The last part of this chapter about Luffy is slightly intense. If you don't want to read it, you don't have to. But if you do, well, you've been warned! Remember, it came from my slightly twisted brian.**_

**Chapter 8**

Vivi now sat in a cold, hard, stone cell, somewhere around Alubarna. She didn't know exactly where but she did know how she got here.

Earlier

Vivi had been riding back from Nanohana, deep in thought. She was being as cautious as she could and heeding Kohza's words. And besides, she figured she could trust Karoo to keep watch.

Suddenly, and seemingly out of nowhere, there had been a blinding sandstorm. Karoo had stopped as Vivi held up a hand to sheild her eyes.

She yelled to Karoo to follow her as she hopped off and headed in the direction she thought was right. Unfortunately, it was the wrong direction to avoid being taken hostage.

A hand had reached out and pulled her close to them. They had yelled that if she wanted to remain alive she would come with them. She had fearfully nodded her head and obidiently followed. She didn't know what had happened to Karoo. She couldn't see or hear him anymore. She wasn't sure how many people there were but she didn't want to fight them. That was when a sweet smelling cloth had been pressed to her nose and mouth and she had soon lost consciousness.

Present

She had woken up about an hour ago and found herself to be in this cell. She was currently chained to the wall by shackles that held up her arms and chained up her ankles. The rest of her just hung limply.

"Father." she whisphered.

At the Palace

"King Cobra! Sir?!! Get help someone!!!!" one of the guards that had stayed behind cried.

"But...but...isn't he dead?" another guard asked.

"I don't know but are we going to stand around and find out or try and save him?!!!" the first one replied. "Now, GO GET A DOCTOR!!!!"

"Y-Y-Yes sir." the gaurd replied, shaking.

A moment later, he returned with the palace doctor. He went over to the King's bed to see if he could find a pulse. He released the King's arm with a small but wary smile, "He's alive but we need to seal up the wound quickly. I'll have to carefully remove the dagger and then quickly bandage him up. If I do it right, he should heal in a couple of weeks. Now, I need you to get a cloth, some warm water, and clean bandages." the doctor ordered.

The remaining guards quickly ran from the room to collect the items. They returned in a couple of minutes with the needed items.

The doctor carefully removed the dagger and used the warm water and cloth to clean the wound and cut down on the bleeding. Then, he removed the King's shirt and cleaned the wound that way too. Then, very carefully, he bandaged it up to stop the bleeding. He turned to the guards. "I'd like to keep an eye on him if that's all right. I want to make sure he doesn't get any worse. There may be some damage inside that I haven't seen yet." the doctor said.

"That's fine. We'll keep guards posted at all possible intrances, so you'll be safe. We have a feeling that boy might try something else." the guard said.

"Isn't he locked up?!" the doctor asked nervously.

"Yeah, but just to be safe." the guard said and then left.

At that moment, the King woke up. He sat up and looked around. "Where's Luffy?" he asked.

"Your Majesty, you shouldn't be stressing yourself so much. Your wound, it will-" the doctor said but was cut off by Cobra.

"I'm fine." he insisted. "Where's Luffy?"

"I-I'm afraid I don't know who that is Sir." the doctor replied.

"It's that kid, well, he's not a kid anymore, but that man that was in here before you came." Cobra explained impatiently.

"The guard?" the doctor said, confused.

"No. The one who stabbed me." Cobra replied.

"But Sir, why would you want to see him?!!" the doctor asked in alarm.

"He saved this country once. And, I want to appologize to him." Cobra said.

"What?!!!! But...but...but he tried to kill you!!!!!" he cried.

Cobra held up his hand to silence him. "It wasn't his fault. It's something I can't explain right now but I hurt that boy more then you will ever know. And it wasn't his idea. He was sent by someone."

"Sent? By-" but the doctor was cut off by the same guard bursting through the doors at that time.

"We need your help!" he cried to the doctor. Then he noticed the King was awake. "Oh, your higness. Good to see your alright."

"What's happened?" the doctor asked, panic creeping into his voice. The guard motioned for him to come closer and he did.

"It's Kelvin." the guard whispered. "Come quick."

The doctor nodded and followed. "I'll come check on you later Sir." he said to Cobra and walked out.

"Luffy, what have you done now?" Cobra thought to himself. He had no doubt that it had something to do with Luffy's break in. What though, he wasn't sure.

The doctor followed the guard down the hallway and toward Kelvin's bedroom. They entered and the doctor immediately saw the urgency of the situation.

"More water and cloth sir?" the guard asked.

"Alot more." the doctor replied. As the guard left, he walked over to Kelvin to check his pulse because he didn't appear to be breathing. He found that he was alive, but barely. It appeared that the same dagger had made his wound. That meant that he had suffered much longer then Cobra had. Luckily, it didn't appear to have pierced his heart. "How's he still alive?" the doctor thought to himself as he examined Kelvin.

Soon, he had layed Kelvin in his bed and assured the guards that he would be okay in awhile. As he walked into the hallway, he turned to the guard that had fetched him in the first place. "Cobra, he told me something when he woke up."

"What?" the guard asked eagerly. This was his first time seeing any action since the palace was usually quiet.

"He told me that someone sent that man that tried to kill him." the doctor replied. "Now, I'm no guard but you might want to do some serious questioning to make sure no one will come and finish the job. The King wants to see that man and appologize but don't let them anywhere near each other, got that?" the doctor asked.

The guard nodded. "Good." was all he said before walking off.

In the Palace Prison

Luffy was chained to the wall with seastone cuffs around his wrists and ankles. Any of the anger and hatred he had felt earlier was gone. He was a murderer. He truly had become what Kelvin had said, a monster.

"Monster!" Kelvin's voice echoed in his head.

"Found your place. Lost everything." Nami's voice echoed.

"Alone." Crocodile's voice echoed back to him.

"NO!!!" Vivi's scream was the last echo.

He snapped back to reality. He still didn't raise his head, though. His hat layed on the ground beside him but that didn't matter right now.

His shaggy black hair fell over his eyes, creating a shadow.

The cell door opened but he didn't stir.

"Hey boy, you have some explaining to do." a guard said as he walked in. It was the same one who had spoken to the doctor earlier. He was followed by two of his buddies. One held a spear and the other held a long rope with a handle on the end.

Luffy stared at them with cold, forsaken eyes before looking back at the floor.

"Look at me when a speak to you!" the guard cried. He pulled out his sword. "I have a few questions for you, that's all." the guard said.

At this, Luffy raised his head. "There's nothing for you to ask." he said bitterly. "You know what happened. You know what I've done."

"They are alive." the guard said.

This seemed to bring a little emotion from Luffy. It was a mixture of disbelief and reasurance.

"The King told us something when he woked up. He told us that someone sent you. We want to know who that person is." the guard said. He held his sword threatiningly close to Luffy's neck. "I oughta slit your throat for what you've done but the King won't allow it. He still likes you for some reason. He thinks he should appologize to you." the guard said with a snort.

Luffy seemed genuinly surprised by this. "He does?"

"He's probably dillusional. He had no reason to appologize. But I'll ask the questions. Who sent you?" he demanded.

"No one sent me. I came on my own." Luffy insisted. He was afraid to reveal Crocodile's name. He was chained up and powerless and would most likely be killed, and it wouldn't have anything to do with the guards.

"Boys." the guard said. Then to Luffy, "Here's the consequence of lying."

The guard with the spear advanced toward Luffy who watched him cautiously. Suddenly, the guard jabbed the spear at Luffy and it slightly pierced his left shoulder. He cried out in pain as a slight trickle of blood ran from the wound.

"Now, I'll ask again. Who sent you?" the guard asked.

Luffy gritted his teeth. "No one. No one sent me!" he cried out.

The guard nodded and his other friend removed Luffy's shirt and whipped him across the chest, leaving a giant, red welt. This time, Luffy screamed. He couldn't help it. The seastone had lowered his resistence as well as his strength.

The guard grinned at this. "You can't win, so just tell us. Who sent you?"

"NO ONE!!!!!!" Luffy screamed.

This time, the guard took his sword slashed down the length of the welt, opening it up and making blood pour out of it. Luffy screamed in sheer agony. If he had thought the welt was bad, this was ten times worse.

The questioning went on like this for awhile and each question brought the same result. When the guards got tired of hitting his front side, they unchained him from the wall and hit his back. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they left. They didn't bother chaining him back up. He wouldn't be going anywhere and they knew it.

As the door shut, Luffy used his head to push himself up. He sat on his knees, doubled over. That was a far as he could go. He wheezed and coughed and spit up a little blood. It seemed that there wasn't one part of his body that hadn't been injured in some way. There was even a huge welt stretching from above his left eye to his right cheek. The cell was blood splattered.

Eventually, he layed back down and writhed in pain. There was no escaping it. It was always there, no matter which way he moved. He began to wonder if he should just tell them who had sent him. The pain he was experiencing right now made death seem okay, almost invitable.

He spent the rest of the night in a half waking, half sleeping, pain filled state. He wasn't aware of the time, only the endless pain.

That morning, or he thought it was morning, the door opened once again. It was the guards. They tortured him again, but not so long this time. He still refused to tell. Facing Crocodile was still worse. They soon gave up and left but promised to be back.

The pain was even worse this time. Any wounds they had given him the night before had either been reopened or intensified.

A couple hours later, the door opened again. Luffy didn't look up. He didn't want to know and in truth, he didn't have the strength.

"I've been sent to get you." a voice said.

Luffy recognized it and forced his head to look up. "M-M-Mr.1?" he said weakly.

Das Bones looked over him and then picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Luffy cringed at the pain the jolt caused but remained silent. "The boss wants to see you." was all Luffy remembered him saying. The rest was a blur.

_**I warned you didn't I? If you didn't read it, well, you're one of the lucky ones. Lol! Just kidding. Being a Luffy fan, that part was hard for me to write so I know it was hard to read. I just noticed that there was still a little OOC in this chapter but it's not as bad as the last one. Thanks for reading!**_


	10. Punishment

_**Well, I meant to update sooner but you see...I sort of got busy with school and everything so...yeah. Anyway, I don't really have much to say so...enjoy!!! **_

**Chapter 9**

Kelvin walked down the hallway towards the King's bedroom. He was feeling better this morning and he had heard that the King had an interesting experiance last night, much like his.

The guards allowed him to enter and he sat down on a chair beside the King's bed.

"Kelvin, it's good to see you." Cobra said cheerfully. Then he noticed the bandages running across Kelvin's chest. "What happened?"

"Same thing that happened to you." he replied.

Cobra sighed. "Why didn't they tell me about this?" he murmered. Then he suddenly looked straight at Kelvin, "That boy, his name, do you know it?"

"Um...no. I think it's Luffy, isn't it?" Kelvin said uncertainly.

Cobra nodded. "Monkey D. Luffy." he replied.

"What?!!!" Kelvin cried. "Monkey D. Luffy? The...the Pirate King?!!!"

"That's the one." Cobra said with a small nod.

Kelvin sat there, processing this.

Cobra spoke. "Did Vivi ever tell you about Crocodile?"

"Yes." Kelvin replied. "But I don't see-"

Cobra cut him off. "That boy, well man now, saved our country from Crocodile. I owe him something."

"Are you crazy?!! You don't owe him anything!!!! He tried to kill you!!!!" Kelvin cried, not quite believing what he was hearing.\

Cobra gave a long sigh before continuing. "There's something else. He...he's in love with Vivi." He paused to let this sink in. "He told her he would come back for her one day, but after a few years, I didn't believe it. Vivi told me to have more faith in him but I just couldn't. That's why I set her up to marry you. And then, he must have somehow found out. Tell me, was he here before yesterday?"

Kelvin nodded. "He came to see Vivi but they got in some kind of argument. I came in in the middle of it and then he got mad at me. Now, it makes a little more sense." Kelvin explained. He neglected to tell him about the actual physical contact. Something told him this wasn't the time. "Then that means that I-"

"Took his place." Cobra finished. "I can't imagine the pain it brought him to come back only to find her engaged." Cobra held up his right hand, which was bandaged, and thought of Luffy's talk about the pain he had endured. "The Luffy that was here last night, that wasn't the same person that was in Alabasta and beat Crocodile. That Luffy was someone else."

"What?" Kelvin asked in confusion.

"Someone turned his pain and anger towards me. They showed him that this was mostly my fault. The ones who sent him are the ones that want me dead. They just used him. And that's why I want to see him again. I want to tell him I'm sorry and that I forgive him for last night. I fear that it's only a matter of time before whoever sent him punishes him for failing." Cobra explained.

Kelvin couldn't believe it, but he was kind of starting to feel sorry for Luffy. After all, he had taken the woman he loved and called him a monster. If he had truly saved Alabasta, how bad could he be? He shook off the thought with a shudder. This was the man who had tried to kill him!

At that moment, a guard burst into the room. "The prisoner...he...he's gone!!!" he cried.

"They've come." Cobra said quietly. "It's time for your punishment Luffy. Be careful."

The guard looked confused. This was not the reply he had expected. "Sir?" he said questioningly.

"Let him go. Whatever they do to him will be much worse." Cobra replied.

The guard looked like he wanted to object, partly out of confusion, but he left the room to relay the orders.

"Kelvin," Cobra said. "Go to your room and stay there. You know too much and they might target you. I'll have guards sent to watch after you."

Kelvin nodded and took this as a hint to leave. He stood up and left the room. "Where are you Vivi?" he wondered.

In an Unmarked Building:Outside Alubarna

Vivi was still chained to the wall. Her arms ached and her wrists were sore. She still had no idea where she was or who he captors were.

She suddenly heard a noise coming from the hallway outside the cell. She jerked her head up and waited to see who would appear.

The door to the cell swung open and a man she recognized all to well walked in. "It's good to see you princess." he said with a wicked grin.

"Crocodile!" she cried in disbelief and disgust. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you not happy to see me?" Crocodile asked in mock sadness.

"What do you think?" she retorted.

"I see you haven't changed much. You have grown up a bit though. I thought you would like to know that you'll be having a cell mate soon." he said.

"Please don't be father. Don't let them have him too!" Vivi thought.

Crocodile seemed to enjoy her discomfort. "It's a man that had been charged with attempted murder. The attemted murder of your own father and some man. Kelvin was his name."

"What?!" Vivi cried. "It was only attempted. He's not dead." her brain told her.

"They're fine though. For now anyway." Crocodile said. Right then, there was the sound of a door opening further down the hall. "Sounds like your company is here."

Vivi bit her lower lip. How could she share a cell with the same person who tried to kill her father?

At that moment, a man walked in. When he stepped into the light from the lantern, she recognized him from her time spent with Baroque Works. "Mr.1?" she thought in confusion. Then she noticed that he was carrying someone over his shoulder. Was that the man who had tried to kill her father?

"Chain him to the wall beside the princess. She could use the company." Crocodile said. He then stood up and exited the small cell.

Mr.1 walked over and then took the man off his shoulder and chained him to the wall. Vivi couldn't bring herself to look at the person beside her until after Mr.1 had left. What she saw when she looked up shocked her. "Luffy?!!!" she cried. Had he really tried to kill her father?! Then she noticed that his normal red vest and sandles were missing, and finally, she noticed the hideous welts and deep gashes all over his body. Blood seemed to be on every bit of skin. "What happened to him?" she thought in horror.

The whole time she had been observing him, he had kept his head down, his bangs covering his eyes. She now saw that his hat was laying on the floor beside him. "Luffy?" she tried to get him to look up but he didn't stir. "Luffy?" she tried again. She wasn't even sure if he was alive. That thought creeped her out. He slightly stirred and she was reasured. "Luffy?" she tried one last time.

This time, it worked. He looked up and she could see the huge welt that ran across his face. She gasped. "Vivi?" he asked weakly.

"Luffy, I...I'm here." She had suddenly found herself at a loss for words. All the questions about her father, why Luffy was here, and about Kelvin disappeared when she saw his haunted expression.

"Vivi, I'm sorry." he said.

"W-What?" she asked. She was taken off guard at his sudden remark.

He hung his head back to the floor. "I'm sure that you know what I've done by now. I almost killed two people Vivi. People you really care about. I helped a monster to try and take over your country. And now, because of me, he'll probably succeed. Now that I've failed their mission, I know they'll kill me. I'm no use to them anymore. I'm sorry for letting you down. I am a monster. But one thing, when I told you I loved you, I meant it. Even now when I know you don't love me, I still love you. Death won't change that." Luffy said.

Vivi felt hot tears well up inside her eyes. "Don't say things like that! I do love you! And you won't die!" she cried. Then quietly, "You can't die. You can't leave me."

"I'm sorry but it won't be long now. Thank you for telling me that you really do care about me. I'll die knowing someone still cares." Luffy said calmly, and yet, sadly.

"Please, please don't say things like that!" Vivi begged as the tears flowed freely down her face.

"I've accepted my fate." he said simply.

Vivi bit her lip to stop herself from sobbing.

There were footsteps from down the hall. Luffy smiled sadly. "Have fun at your wedding, if you can stop Crocodile. It sounds like my time has come."

"Luffy, please, don't go." Vivi begged.

He looked up at her and his smile melted her heart. "How could I have hurt him so much? It doesn't matter how long it would have taken, I should have had more faith in him. But now...it's to late." she thought.

The door to the cell opened. "That seastone should have weakened you by now, plus the torture you have already endured." Crocodile said as he slowly approached Luffy. "Do you want to know the consequences of failing?" he asked Luffy.

Luffy looked him straight in the eye. "Death." he said calmly.

Vivi struggled to break free but it was in vain.

"Are you ready?" Crocodile asked.

Luffy looked over at Vivi one last time. "Goodbye Vivi." he said. He smiled and then turned to face Crocodile. "I'm ready."

Crocodile grinned evily. "Do you remember how it feels to be impaled?" he asked. Then he took his hook and rammed it through Luffy's stomach. Luffy's eyes went wide and he gasped for air. Crocodile pulled out his hook. The blood from the deep hole in Luffy's stomach spilled onto the floor and a bit splattered on his hat.

"LUFFY!!!!!!!!" Vivi screamed in sheer horror.

Crocodile laughed wickedly as Luffy's body went limp. The chains held him against the wall. "Goodbye Strawhat." he said before turning to Vivi. "Let's go princess. We have a little appointment to make and you don't want to be late for your father do you?"

He removed the chains and threw her over his shoulder. "LUFFY!!!!!!" she screamed as Crocodile dragged her off from her bleeding and dying friend.

_**So what did you think? Did I surprsie you there at the end? Well, if I did, AWESOME!!! If not, jut read the next chapter! XD**_


	11. The Plan is Revealed

_**I would like to start off by saying, sorry if this chapter's confusing. It switches view points alot. Other then that, well, all I can say is please R&R! Thanks!**_

**Chapter 10**

That afternoon, Cobra was sitting in his bedroom, thinking about all the events that had happened. Vivi was still gone. Luffy had disappeared. Something was up but he didn't know exactly what.

He let out a deep sigh. It bothered him not knowing what was going on.

There was a small noise outside his window at that time. He looked over in that direction but all he saw was the wind blowing the curtains. The doctor had said he needed fresh air and had opened them. Guards had been posted so he had nothing to worry about. Right?

Suddenly, he knew he was wrong. A little sand blew in through the window and then more and more. As it blew in, it began to take the form of a human.

"It...it can't be!!!" Cobra thought in alarm.

The sand finally stopped pouring in and it finally solidified. "Cobra, it's been awhile." Crocodile said.

"Crocodile!" Cobra said in shock.

"You remember me then." Crocodile said with a smirk that clearly stated who was in charge.

"How could I forget?" Cobra said dryly. "What do you want?"

"I just need your help with something. Come with me." Crocodile said.

"No! I don't know what you're trying to do but I won't help you! Kill me if you like but I'll never help a man like you!" Cobra cried defiently.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure." Crocodile said. He walked over and pulled the curtain back.

Cobra gasped. Outside on the balcony stood a man, but that was't what made him gasped. The man was holding Vivi up over the courtyard. One of his hands covered her mouth so she couldn't scream but her fear was all to apparent in her eyes. They had taken her peacock strings so she had no way to protect herself.

"Vivi!" Cobra cried.

"Now, what is your answer?" Crocodile asked.

Cobra ground his teeth in frustration as he looked down at his bed. "If I don't go with him, he'll kill her. But, if I do go, it's untelling what he'll have me do." Cobra thought. He finally made up his mind. "I'll go." he said in a defeated tone.

"I thought you would see things my way. You wouldn't want your precious daughter dropped just like the two guards." Crocodile said. At this, Cobra's eyes widened but he didn't speak. Crocodile turned toward the balcony. "Bring her in Mr.1. We have work to finish."

Mr.1 nodded and brought Vivi inside and dropped her next to her father's bed. She gasped for air.

"Come." Crocodile said.

Cobra stood up on shaky legs and walked after Crocodile. Vivi stood up and followed, helping to support her father. Mr.1 walked close behind them and as they exited the room. When the guards tried to stop the small procession, Mr.1 threatened to kill the king and princess.

As they continued walking, Vivi and Cobra talked in hushed tones. "Father, what are we going to do?" Vivi whispered.

"I don't know Vivi. I'm in no shape to fight and I refuse to let you. Right now, let's just go along with them so no one gets hurt." Cobra replied.

Vivi nodded but her fear had only increased. If her father didn't know what to do, then who would?

As they passed Kelvin's room, a guard cried out and Crocodile grabbed his throat.

"You will keep quiet and know one will know of this." Crocodile said.

The guard fearfully nodded and Crocodile set him down. Unfortunately, Kelvin had heard the cry. He ran out into the hallway, sword drawn. That's when he noticed Vivi with Mr.1 holding his finger, which was a blade, to her neck.

"Let her go!" Kelvin cried. Despite his previous injury, he charged at Crocodile and Mr.1, intending to take them head on.

"Kelvin!!! Stop!!!" Vivi screamed.

Reluctantly, he did so. "But Vivi, why?" Kelvin asked, hurt.

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt!" she cried. "Like Luffy." she thought to herself and immediately felt hot tears. She pushed the thought away quickly. "Please, please. I don't want anyone else to die!"

"You heard her. Just go back in the room." Crocodile said.

Kelvin looked painfully at Vivi but then reluctantly did as she asked.

They continued their journy until they reached a flight of stairs. Crocodile turned to face them. "There are many people crowding the streets of Alubarna, ready for the princess's wedding. I am going to announce that I am holding the both of you hostage. Cobra, you will command them to obey my wishes. Once the marines know I am here, they will come after me. That's when you will command the Royal Guard to fight them. Got that?"

Cobra nodded and Vivi timidly agreed. They made their way up the steps and arrived in the upper courtyard. They walked over to the wall surronding it and Mr.1 produced a Den Den Mushi from his pants pocket and handed it to Crocodile. Meanwhile, he still held Vivi tight while Crocodile took the King and stepped forward.

"Citizens of Alalbasta, your King has returned." Crocodile said. The many people flooding the streets turned their heads toward Crocodile in curiosity.

As some of the people recognized him, there were gasps and cries of, "Sir Crocodile?!" and, "I thought he had been captured!"

Crocodile smirked as he saw the panic begin to spread. "I have Cobra and the princess so do not try and stop me." He looked at Cobra as if to say, "Now."

"All of you, listen to what he has to say! I don't want anyone getting hurt!!!" Cobra cried into the Den Den Mushi.

"You heard him. You must do as I say. If not...well..." Crocodile said as he motioned to Mr.1 to bring Vivi forward. Crocodile forced her onto the wall before him. "She will be the first to go."

The crowd gasped in alarm. Vivi was afraid they would try to storm the palace and be killed. "PLEASE!!!! LISTEN TO MY FATHER!!!!! NO ONE SHOULD HAVE TO GET HURT!!!!!! WE'LL BE FINE!!!!!!!" she called out to them. This seemed to comfort them a slightly.

"For now, you may go on your way. I'll send you further instructions later." Crocodile said and then disappeared with Vivi and Cobra back inside the palace, leaving behind a crowd full of questions.

At the Nanohana Harbor

A smaller ship was currently being moored at the docks. It was around 3:00 p.m. A woman jumped down beside the man who was tying it up.

"Are you done yet?" she asked impatiently.

"Almost my sweet!" the man replied with a heart in his eye.

Flashback

Two days after Luffy's departure from Baratie, Nami had received the daily paper. The headline had been about Vivi's wedding with a man named Kelvin. Concerned, she had discussed it with Sanji that night and they had decided to travel to Alabasta to see what was up, and to see Vivi.

They had left Nathan in the care of the other chefs and set off.

Present

Now, here they were in Nanohana after 8 years. Sanji finally finished tying up the ship and they left.

"Wow, this place sure has grown." Nami remarked as they strolled through the town.

"It has." Sanji agreed as he glanced around.

Suddenly, a man ran smack into Sanji. Nami gasped as they fell to the ground.

Sanji stood up and dusted himself off. "Watch where you're going crap jerk." he said as he glared at the man on the ground.

"It's good to see you two Ero Cook." the man said as he stood to his feet and smirked at Sanji's bewildered expression.

"Marimo?!" Sanji gasped.

"Zoro? Why are you here?" Nami asked. She was just as surprised as Sanji.

"The same reason you are." Zoro said with a shrug.

"To see Vivi?" Nami asked, confused.

"If you mean to see her wedding, then yeah. She sent me the invitation by that bird guy Pell. But the thing is, when I run into the city, I always end up back at the docks." he replied.

Nami shook her head at his last remark. Then she adressed the first part. "You got an invitation? We came here because...well, it's complicated. Let's just say that someone else besides that Kelvin guy wants to marry Vivi." Nami said. "And another thing, didn't you see what other ship was docked in the harbor? It was Thousand Sunny. That means that Luffy's already here." The last part she said to Sanji.

"We better find him. It's untelling what he's done." Sanji said.

"Follow us Zoro. We'll explain everything on the way. I have a feeling we need to go to Alubarna." Nami said. Zoro and Sanji nodded in agreement. It was probably the only thing they had ever agreed on.

The small group rented three horses for quick travel and set off. With Nami navigating, they would be there by nightfall.

_**To all you Zoro fans out there, I finally added him in. And if you are a fan of someone not in this story, never fear! I'm going to try and work the rest of the crew into this story. But for now...see ya!**_


	12. Trapped

_**I would like to appologize for not getting my lazy butt to work and updating in the past couple of days. I've actually had this chapter ready for about a day. I just didn't take time to post it. Darn me and my lazy butt! Oh, and school. That too.**_

**Chapter 11**

Vivi sat in her room. Ever since Crocodile's little announcement, she had been confined here. She bit her lip in frustration. She stood up and began pacing the length of the room, trying to straighten out her thoughts.

"Luffy-san..." she thought as she felt a fresh batch of tears. "I can't think about that. I have to stay focused. I have to escape this room!"

In the Streets of Alubarna

Nami, Sanji, and Zoro rode through the deserted streets. "Something's not right." Nami thought. "It's only 8 but, it's deserted.

They found a small bar, dismounted, and left their horses outside. Nami was the first to enter. She saw the bartender and decided to ask a few questions. "I better take it slow until I know what's going on." Nami thought. Then to the old woman, "Excuse me mam, me and my friends would like a drink please. Here's some beri." Nami handed the woman enough beri for three drinks. The woman took it and without a word, poured three drinks. As Zoro and Sanji sat at one of the tables, Nami sat at the counter and casually started a conversation. "So, we're sort of new to this town and we were just wondering, what events are happening?"

The woman seemed unwilling at first, but she eventually spoke. "Since you're new comers, I feel like I should give you a fair chance of escape." Here she leaned in closer. "Earlier today, a man stood at the top of the palace and announced he was holding our princess and king hostage. If we want them to live, we must do as he says. And that man's name is..." Nami leaned in closer. "...Sir Crocodile."

"What?!!!" Nami cried, spilling her drink.

"Get out before he knows you're here." the woman said. Then she disappeared into the back of the bar, leaving a shocked Nami and a curious Zoro and Sanji.

"Nami-san, what's the matter my dear?" Sanji asked, concerned. He had never seen Nami this spooked.

"N-Nothing." Nami stuttered. She already knew what she had to do but she couldn't have Zoro or Sanji tag along and mess it up. "I've got something to take care of. You guys just stay here for a little while and I'll be back soon." Nami said, her voice shaking. She handed Sanji some beri and then left.

"Nami-san!!!!" Sanji called after her but it was too late. Nami was long gone.

In the Palace

Vivi stood out on her balcony and gazed at the stars, all the time searching for an answer. There were two guards in the balcony with her. They had been instructed to guard her by Crocodile, who threatened their lives if they allowed Vivi to escape. They had appologized a thousand times and she had constantly tried to reasure him.

Suddenly, there was a noise from the palace roof above Vivi, and before she knew what had happened, the guards were lying at her feet, unconscious.

She looked up above her only to see a figure gracefully jump down, their shadow illuminated by the moonlight. They landed in front of the speechless Vivi.

Vivi backed up into her bedroom, fearing the worst.

"Am I really that scary?" a familiar voice asked and Vivi immediately smiled as Nami stepped into the light.

"How did you do that? I've been trying to escape all day!" Vivi exclaimed.

Nami grinned mischeiviously. "I have my ways."

Vivi just shook her head. Then she turned to the matter at hand. "Nami, you can't be here. They'll kill you. I can't let anyone else d..." Vivi said but stopped short. She suddenly fell to her knees and started sobbing uncontolably. Nami sat down next to her and gently cradled her head. She didn't know what was wrong, but she did know that Vivi needed comfort.

When she was done crying, Vivi looked up at Nami sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry." she stuttered. "It's just...alot has happened. That's all." "Should I tell her about Luffy?" Vivi wondered.

They walked over to the chairs in Vivi's room. They sat down and Nami turned to face Vivi. "Okay, so I know about Crocodile. Is that what you're upset about? That's why I came to see you here. I thought you might need some help." Nami said.

Vivi took a deep breath. "That's not exactly it. That's part of it." Vivi said slowly. She was still reluctant to tell her about Luffy. For some reason, she felt guilty.

Nami sensed that something else was really wrong. "Vivi, whatever it is, you can tell me." Nami said comfortingly.\

Vivi looked at the floor, her sadness apparent through her posture. "Something...something worse happened. Somebody...somebody has already died. And it's...it's Crocodile's fault. It's...Luffy." Vivi finished.

Nami stared at her wide eyes. "No. No! I don't believe that!" she cried.

Vivi looked at Nami who was growing angrier. "Nami...please..." Vivi begged.

"Luffy can't be dead!!!! Crocodile couldn't kill him before and he can't now!!!! NOT EVER!!!!!!" Nami yelled.

"Please stop!!!" Vivi cried.

Nami looked surprised at Vivi's outburst. She sank back into her chair, breathing in deeply to calm herself. She realized what Vivi must have already gone through and decided not to push the case further. "I'm sorry Vivi." Nami appologized, partly ashamed.

Vivi sighed. "It's okay." she replied in a way that suggested it wasn't okay at all. "But, there's still something else."

Nami looked surprised at this. What else could have happened?

Vivi took a deep breath before continuing. "Luffy, he tried to...he tried to kill my father and my fiance' two nights ago." Vivi said with difficulty. This was the first time she had admitted it outloud and it only made the reality worse. Luffy had really tried to kill her father!

Nami stood up, her hair shading her eyes like Luffy's often did. Her back was now to Vivi. "Vivi, I'm sorry, but I just can't believe that. Luffy would never do that." Nami said slowly and calmly. She turned to face Vivi and looked her straight in the eye. "Luffy isn't that kind of person!!!!" she yelled.

As Vivi looked into Nami's eyes, she saw something else besides anger. It was a look pleading with Vivi to tell her it wasn't true. To tell her that Luffy hadn't really done those things. It pleaded with her to say that she had been wrong, but of course, she hadn't. "Nami...I wish I could tell you that you were right, but I can't. It was him and their's no changing that. Nami, he was working for Crocodile." Vivi said, lowering her voice and looking at the floor when she said the last part. She couldn't look Nami in the eyes.

Nami sank to her knees. Vivi saw a single tear fall from her eye. "How could he? How could he go so far?" she said quietly.

Now it was Vivi's turn to comfort her. Vivi could never remember seeing Nami cry, even if it was only a teardrop.

Nami looked her in the eyes. "Tell me more." she said. "I want to understand."

So that's what Vivi did. They sat in her bedroom and Vivi told Nami everything that she knew. She said she didn't know what Crocodile had done to convince Luffy to help him, but he had. She also told her that she suspected that Luffy had been tortured sometime. She didn't know if it was her people or Crocodile but he had been in bad shape. The last thing she told her was exactly how Crocodile had punished Luffy for failing. When she was done, a new spark of determination and hope glistened in Nami's eyes.

"Vivi, Luffy isn't dead. Not yet anyway. I can feel it. He's alive wherever he is. But we have to find him before it's too late." Nami said.

"Nami! You heard what happened to him! There's no way-" Vivi started to protest but Nami put her hand up and stopped her.

"When I have a feeling like this, I'm never wrong. Now, where was Crocodile holding you and Luffy?" Nami asked.

Vivi was still not sure what to say. How could Luffy possibly be alive? But if there was a small chance he was, was she going to let him die? "I'm not exactly sure. The first time he took me there, I was knocked out, but, when he brought me back to the palace, I was able to catch glimpses through the blindfold. It's not here in the city because I saw the side of the hill that Alubarna sits on. I also remember seeing some old ruins. I think the place he was holding us wasn't far from those ruins." Vivi said uncertainly.

Nami actually broke out into a smile. "I know exactly where you're talking about, but it won't take me long to find him." she said. She stood up and walked toward the balcony. When Vivi didn't follow, she turned around. "You coming?" she asked.

Vivi shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, but if I come, Crocodile will harm my father. I'm sure of it. Once you find out something, come and tell me." Vivi said, then quickly added, "Good or bad."

Nami nodded and then turned to leave once again.

"Wait!" Vivi called as she was about to step outside.

"Change your mind?" Nami asked as she turned around.

Vivi shook her head as she dashed over to her dresser. "I have something for you." she said as she rumaged through the drawers. "Someone found this when the war was over. I knew it was yours so I had them fix it for you." Vivi stood up with something in her arms. It looked like a white piece of cloth. Vivi unfolded it and Nami smiled as she handed it to her.

"Thanks Vivi!" she said as she slipped on her cloak from her last Alabasta visit. The holes from her battle had been patched up and the white cloak looked like new. She smiled one last time at Vivi before turning around, pulling the hood over her face to hide herself, and then slipped out into the night.

Vivi walked out onto the balcony to see Nami off, but the other woman was already gone. At that moment, the two guards began to stir. Vivi dashed inside and sat on her bed.

One of the guards walked inside, appearing to be in a daze. He looked around the room and then at the blue haired princess sitting on her bed. "Princess Vivi?" he asked uncertainly, almost like he didn't believe she was there.

She smiled. "Oh, hello. You fell asleep and hit your head. I was going to wake you but I figured you might need the rest." Vivi said sweetly.

"Oh...well, thank you princess. We'll be out here if you need anything." he said and then returned to his post.

Vivi breathed a sigh of relief. "Be careful Nami." she thought.

In the King's Chamber

Crocodile sat on Cobra's throne and sipped a glass of wine. He was enjoying the power he now had. Cobra was being held by Mr.1 who was awaiting Crocodile's orders. If the guards didn't comply to his wished, he would give the order to kill Cobra. After that, he would bring use the princess as leverage. "Why was I ever a shichibukai? This is much easier. And much more fun." Crocodile thought.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and one of the guards ran in. "Sir Crocodile!!!! I have urgent news!" the guard cried. He didn't really mean it, but if he didn't pretend it was important, his true King would be killed.

Crocodile raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked.

"The marines are on their way to Nanohana! They're coming to arrest you." the guard said. "I hope they do." he thought to himself.

Crocodile nodded. After all, he had been expecting this. He dismissed the guard with a wave of his hand. After the guard was gone, he stood up and walked to the room Cobra was in. "Cobra, I want you to do something for me. I want you to order your troops to Nanohana to fight the marines that are on their way here. If you don't, then your daughter will have an unfortunate accident." Crocodile said.

Cobra gave a defeated sigh. There was no way to fight this guy as long as he had Vivi. "Okay." he said meekly.

"Mr.1, take him to the courtyard to make his announcement. I'll be on my throne in my rightfull place as King of Alabasta." Crocodile said and exited the room.

By the end of that night, 10,000 members of the Alabasta Royal Guard were on their way to Nanohana to fight the marines by order of King Cobra. They were all thinking the same thing. "What are we doing?!"

_**So, what did you think? It's longer then the last few chapters have been, isn't it? I'm still nnot sure if that's good or bad, but I'll let you be the judge of that. I'll try to update either tomorrow or Friday. Thanks for waiting so long for this chapter! Bye for now!**_


	13. Dying

_**Wow! It's amazing! I'm actually updating like, one day after I last posted! I told you I would, didn't I? You guys didn't believe me huh? **_

**Chapter 12**

Nami knew she had no time to waste when she saw most of the Alabasta Royal Guard marching out of Alubarna. "What's going on?" she thought. She kept running toward the place where she had last left Zoro and Sanji. Knowing her luck, they had left and were now wandering aimlessly through the city streets.

She soon reached the small bar and found it to be closed. "Uh!" she yelled in frustration as she pounded on the door.

"What's wrong Nami-san?" a voice from behind her asked.

She turned around and was relieved to see a concerned Sanji and an annoyed(at Sanji) Zoro. It seemed like luck was on her side.

"Good! You're still here. I need you to do me a favor. Go to the palace and keep watch over Vivi. I've got something else to do right now. I'll explain later." Nami said quickly. The longer she took, the more Luffy had to suffer.

"Is Vivi-chan in trouble?" Sanji asked. "I'll save her!" he said with a heart in his eye.

Clunk. That was Nami hitting him on the head. "Idiot." she muttered. "Just get to the palace!"

Nami watched as Zoro dragged an unconscious Sanji away.

"Please don't get lost!" Nami thought as she ran in the opposite direction of the two. She ran toward the steps that led from Alubarna into the Alabasta desert. The troops were already fading into the distance.

Nami ran down the stairs. Her hood flew off but she didn't stop to fix it. No one was out here anyway. She hit the desert sand and finally stopped. She took a moment to get her bearings before dashing off in the direction of the ruins.

"If I remember from the map I drew of this place, the ruins should be nereby." Nami thought. She could see the map she had drawn clearly in her head. The ruins that Vivi had been talking about to the west of Alubarna, and it was also the place Usopp had claimed he took down Mr.4.

Nami quickly located them and then slowly began walking in circles around them, increasing the circle's size each time. She had been doing this for about half an hour before she came upon a deserted building. "It's worth a shot." she thought to herself.

She pushed open the creaky wooden door and entered the one story, stone building. As she shut the door, she immediately felt a cold draft. "There's a basement around here somewhere." she thought. Nami cautiously creeped forward as she pulled out the pieces of her climatact. The top floor seemed to be just one big empty room. Nami saw a door on the other side of the door and made her way across to it. The building lacked windows and the only light guiding her was the light from under the main door.

She reached the other side of the room and slowly pushed that door open, half expecting someone or something to attack her. When nothing did, she stepped inside and found herself at the top of a set of stairs. Unlike the first room though, the stairs were well let by lanterns on the wall as they curved downward. "This must be where that draft came from." Nami thought.

She started down the stairs, her curiosity increasing and getting the best of her. Still, she put the pieces of her climatact together. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, the lanterns ended. Nami pulled one off the wall and carried it in her free hand. Now she found herself in a type of dungeon with cells all around her.

Suddenly, Nami heard a small shuffling noise from a cell at the end of the hall. She held her climatact tighter and walked the length of the hall. When she came to the end, she held her breath and slowly opened the cell door. What she found inside made her gasp. She dropped the lanten, which shattered, and stepped back against the wall, holding her climatact in front of her like a sheild with both hands.

Now, the only other light was from the candle burning in the corner. That was still enough to illuminate the still figure of a human body lying in a pool of blood.

"Luffy?" Nami asked in quiet disbelief. Vivi had told her it was bad, but she had never thought it could be this bad.

A slight groan came from Luffy and then a faint, "Nami?"

"Luffy, I'm here!" she cried as she rushed over and knelt beside him, not caring that her cloak was now becoming bloodsoaked. She gently rolled him over so she could see his face. His hands and ankles were bound by shackles. "Seastone!" Nami thought.

Luffy's face twitched into a small smile. "Nami." he repeated weakly. His breath was coming in shallow gasps. How he was still alive, Nami really didn't know. Besides the huge hole in his stomach, he had giant welts and deep cuts all over his body.

"I have to get that seastone off him, but how? It's taking as much of his strength as his wounds are." Nami thought. She frowned, deep in thought. Finally, she had an idea.

"Luffy, this might hurt you a little in the state you're in, but it will help you more than it will hurt you in the end." Nami said. She began twirling some of the pieces of her climatact until they formed a cloud above Luffy. She stepped back and then added the final touch. "Thunderbolt Tempo!" she yelled and slung up the lightning orb.

The result lit up the whole room as it struck it's target, Luffy. Nami covered her head until the small storm vanished. When she looked up, she wasn't sure if Luffy was even still alive. Then he coughed and she smiled when she saw she had succeeded. The shackles were gone. Still, Luffy didn't move. She doubted he could.

Nami walked over to him and examined him once again.

He gave her the same weak smile, but this time, made no effort to speak. His breathing became even more shaky. "If I don't hurry, he'll die." Nami thought. She knew she needed to cover his wounds to prevent anymore blood from coming out. She quickly pulled off her cloak and ripped a large piece of it off, silently appologizing to Vivi for ruining it again, and wrapped it tightly around the hole in his stomach. It immediately became soaked with blood. "That won't hold long." she thought as she examined her work.

"N-Nami...I...I..." Luffy stuttered. His breath was becoming shorter and shorter with every second that passed. "Can...Can you...tell Vivi something...for me?"

"W-Why would I do that? Y-Y-You can just tell her yourself when we get to the palace." Nami said shakily. She knew that Luffy was dying. The truth was starting to sink in. There was no avoiding it and there was no saving him this time.

He smiled sadly and slowly and painfully shook his head. "W-Will you Nami?" he asked.

She bit her lip and shook her head. She didn't trust herself to speak.

"Tell her...tell her that...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I...I wasn't strong enough...to beat Crocodile...this time. And...I'm sorry...I couldn't see her wedding." Luffy said. He coughed a little and blood came out. "Not...long now. Oh...and Nami."

"What is it?" she asked in a hushed tone. The tears were coming now. She moved closer to him and put his head in her lap and stroked his hair.

"I...I'm glad...you came." Luffy said faintly. He started to close his eyes. "I'm glad...one of...my friends...still cares."

"Why do you say that? We all care about you! Please, please don't die!!!" Nami cried.

"I really am...alone. Besides...you and Vivi." Luffy said with a flicker of a smile.

Nami gently stroked his hair. "You're not alone. You never were. I was wrong when I said that. You have a place where you belong and that's why you can't die. You have to live so you can see Vivi again. That's where your place is. And you still have people who want to see you. You're not alone! What did you use to call us when we were your crew? Something you said we would always be?" Nami asked quietly. She was trying any way possible to keep him conscious.

"N-N-Nakama?" Luffy barely whispered.

"Yes. We're still your nakama Luffy. We all want to see you again. We want to see you smile and we want to say that we're sorry for leaving you." Nami cried desperately.

Luffy actually smiled. "I want...I want to see them too." he said quietly before finally shutting his eyes all the way.

"No!" Nami screamed. "Don't die!!! Vivi needs you!!! Your nakama needs you!!!! Alabasta needs you!!!!!"

But Luffy didn't answer.

Nami held him and continued stroking his hair as she wept in the dimmly lit cell.

At the Palace

The sun was beginning to rise when Vivi awoke. Her room was flooded with an orangish pink glow that bathed her in it's light. Despite the beauty of it all, her problems kept her from enjoying it. "I used to love the sunrise." Vivi thought sadly as she forced herself out of bed.

She quickly dressed in a simple white and yellow dress and walked out on the balcony where she greated the guards before leaning over the railing and gitting a glimpse of Alubarna. The streets were practically deserted. "Today was supposed to be my wedding day." Vivi thought bitterly.

"Princess, is something the matter?" one of the guards asked, seeing her troubled expression.

She turned to him and smiled. "I'm fine." she lied before turning back around. "Where are you Nami?" she thought.

At that moment, she heard loud noises coming from the hallway outside her room. She dashed back inside, the guards close on her heels. She threw open the doors and ducked at the sight of a foot and sword coming at her. Instead, they hit the guards who had been right behind her.

"Vivi-chan!!!! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" a familiar voice asked.

Despite everything, Vivi broke into a smile. "Sanji!" she cried happily as she hugged him. This, of course, caused Sanji to practically blossom hearts.

"Ero-cook." Zoro muttered as he sheathed his sword.

"What was that?" Sanji asked, immediately serious.

"Nothing." Zoro replied.

Vivi then noticed the unconscious guards and immediately dragged Sanji and Zoro inside her bedroom and shut the door. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Vivi-chan?" Sanji said questioningly. Her sudden mood change had thrown him off guard. "What's the matter?"

"Shh!" Vivi shushed. She pushed them both onto the bed. "Crocodile will kill you and those guards you knocked out if he finds out about this! And trust me, he will!"

"Calm down Vivi. Do you honestly think we would be that careless?" Zoro asked.

Vivi sighed and slumped to her knees, defeated. "I guess not. But still, you've got to get out of here!" she pleaded.

"Nami sent us and I have to listen to her. I can't leave. Me and marimo are supposed to watch over you." Sanji said.

"What did you say dartboard?!" Zoro cried.

"I said you're a marimo head." Sanji replied.

The two of them leaned closer and became locked in a staring conteset.

"Now is not the time!!!" Vivi cried.

They broke their concentration and looked at her.

"You guys have to leave! Now!!!" Vivi commanded.

"We'll be fine Vivi-chan." Sanji said.

"You don't understand. I don't want anyone else to be hurt!" Vivi said quietly as she looked at the floor.

"Anyone else?" Sanji dared to ask.

A chill ran down Vivi's spine. "It's nothing." she said.

Sanji kneeled in the floor beside her while Zoro watched with mild curiousity. "We came here to help you Vivi." he said as he patted her comfortingly on the shoulder.

She looked at Sanji. His eyes were so full of caring and trust that she immediately began to weep. "It's Luffy!" she cried between sobs. "It's my fault! It's all my fault!!!"

"Vivi?!" Sanji said. "What was your fault?"

At that moment, the door burst open. It was Mr.1. Vivi quickly hid her tears and looked on in quiet shock as she watched the disaster unfold before her.

"I came here to check on you but I see you have someone already doing that." Mr.1 said. He glanced at Sanji but landed on Zoro. "Roronoa Zoro, why are you here?"

Zoro smirked. "So, you remember me?" he asked. "It's been awhile."

"Of course I remember you. You humiliated me by beating me with those stupid swords." Mr.1 replied.

Zoro's smirked faded and his hand went protectively to Wado's hilt. "You should never insult a swordman's katana." Zoro said as he drew Wado and pointed it at Mr.1.

Mr.1 watched him with little interest. "And what's that going to do?" he asked in a bored tone.

"It's going to beat you again." Zoro replied as he tied his bandana around his head. He put Wado in his mouth and then unsheathed Kitetsu the Third and Shuusui. "Sanji, you and Vivi need to get out of here. Find Nami."

Sanji started to protest but Vivi quickly stopped him and they fled out through the main doors.

"Ready?" Zoro asked.

Mr.1 nodded. He didn't care that the princess had gotten away. She wouldn't get far. Besides, this was his one chance of redemption and he planned to win.

"Good." Zoro said and prepared to attack.

_**Well, that was an unexpected twist. To tell you the truth, I didn't expect the story to even have a Zoro and Mr.1 meeting and fight. But hey, that's the great part about writing isn't it? Unexpected directions and twists. Okay, I have officially lost it. Oh wait, never had it! **_


	14. Zoro vs Mr1

_**I'm updating. Yay! Just a quick note before you read this chapter. Zoro's attacks are translated from Japanese for those readers who speak English only. Sorry if it's an inconvienece. Other then that, umm...thanks for reading!**_

**Chapter 13**

Mr.1 removed his cloak and turned his fingers to blades and quickly prepared a counter attack.

"Oni Giri!" Zoro yelled and rushed toward Mr.1 and slashed.

There was a resounding clang as Zoro's swords were stopped by Mr.1's hand. Mr.1 then turned half of his forearm into a blade and slashed toward Zoro's stomach.

Zoro leaped back and landed on Vivi's bed.

Mr.1 didn't waste any time and immediately attacked again. Just as he slashed, Zoro jumped off and over Mr.1's head. Instead of hitting Zoro, Mr.1 slashed apart Vivi's bed.

"Darn! Vivi's going to kill me. Oh well. To late now." Zoro thought. Before he landed he slashed down with the two swords in his hands. "Tiger Hunt!" he yelled as he landed.

Mr.1 had no time to react and was pounded into the floor.

Zoro turned around and waited as the dust cleared. He saw a faint movement as the dust started to settle and just had enough time to put his sword up to prevent Mr.1 from ripping open his neck. However, he neglected to watch Mr.1's other hand.

Mr.1 brought his other hand forward. His forearm was already in the form of a buzzsaw. He shoved it straight at Zoro's chest.

Zoro stumbled back as a little blood trickled out of a small wound on his chest. He had been able to avoid the worst of the attack but the blade had still managed to leave a small cut.

"Not bad." Zoro commented.

Mr.1 just looked at him with the same emotionless face. "He's faster then last time." Mr.1 thought.

Zoro prepared for another attack. "Why can't I cut steel? I did it last time. Why can't I do it again?" he thought angrily. He channeled his energy equally between his swords and himself, creating a perfect harmony between swords and swordsman. "Oni Giri!" he said as he once again attempted to cut Mr.1. Still, it proved to be useless.

Mr.1 turned around. He crossed his arms. "Atomic Spar." he said as he uncrossed them.

Suddenly, everything around Zoro was being slashed apart. The chairs split into pieces as well as the bed. Even the bedroom tile was slightly damaged. Small, but painful, cuts appeared all over Zoro's body. Yet, he was still standing after the attack.

"That's it?" he asked, smirking. Thats' when he heard something behind him. A buzzing noise.

"Spiral Hollow." Mr.1 said as he dug the spinning blades into Zoro's back.

Zoro fell forward, almost dropping Wado in the process. He felt a burning sensation on his back, almost like his flesh was being burned off. Blood soon soaked his torn shirt and a little splattered onto the floor.

Mr.1 watched with little happiness as Zoro fell to the floor. The blades withdrew into his skin.

Zoro layed there a minute, checking to make sure there was still atleast one layer of flesh on his back. "What's wrong with me? I'm the World's Greatest Swordsman! I can't lose my title to someone I overcame years ago." He stood up, much to Mr.1's dismay.

"I thought I was done with you." Mr.1 said.

"Not yet." Zoro said. He made sure Wado was tightly in his mouth before continuing. "One chance to do this right." he thought. He ran toward Mr.1 who put up a hand to stop him, but instead of finishing his attack, he leaped over top of him, landing behind him. He sheathed his swords all except Wado. Then he put it up and began to draw it back out. "One-Sword Style-" but he didn't have time to finish. Mr.1 saw what he was doing.

"Atomic Spurt!" Mr.1 said and slashed at Zoro.

In order to avoid being hit by the attack, Zoro had to end his own attack and leap out of the way. "Darn! I was so close." Zoro thought as he faced Mr.1.

Mr.1, seeing that Zoro had failed, almost looked pleased with himself. "Atomic-" But this time, it was Zoro's turn to intrupt the attack.

He rushed at Mr.1. He stopped when he was beside him and ducked as Mr.1 turned to slash at him with his fingers. He then set up his attack. "Dragon Twister!" he said as he spun in a circle. Mr.1 was thrown upward by the blast of air but was still unharmed.

"This is getting to be annoying. I have to catch up with dartboard and the Vivi." Zoro thought. "I know a way but I haven't used it in forever. Oh well. I've got to end this. He's wasting my time!"

Mr.1 landed a little ways away from Zoro. He turned his leg into a blade and ran towards Zoro.

Zoro quickly moved and set up for his final attack. He took a deep breath, feeling the swords breathe with him. "I feel it. I can do it again. I have to protect my title and my honor." "I won't lose to you!" Zoro yelled at Mr.1. Suddenly, four extra arms appeared around him, each holding swords. He also had two more faces which also held extra swords. "Asura."

"What is he?" Mr.1 wondered. He knew that whatever it was, it wasn't going to do him any good. He dashed at Zoro, his fingers all like daggers in an attempt to end his attack.

Zoro sheathed all of the swords. He then prepared to unsheath them. "Nine-Sword Drawing Technique." he said and pulled them out.

Mr.1 never had a chance. He went down without a sound, blood flowing from the nine deep cuts on his chest.

The extra arms and faces disappeared from Zoro. He sheated his three swords once again and took off his bandana and retied it around his arm. His back burned where the flesh had been ripped off, but that didn't stop him from going after Sanji and Vivi. He ran from the destroyed room leaving behind Mr.1 and Vivi's ruined bed.

Somewhere in the Desert

Nami exited the stone building. The sun was just beginning to rise as she shut the door behind her. In her arms was Luffy. She didn't know why she couldn't leave him. He was going to die soon anyway. But something inside her just wouldn't let her leave him.

She began her juorney back across the desert. Now that she knew where she was, it wouldn't take her long to reach Alubarna. She could fell the faint movement of Luffy's chest as he took slow, shallow gulps of air. Once again, she questioned why she had brought him with her. She could have made better time without him.

Regardless, she still made good time and was in Alubarana in about 15 minutes. The streets were deserted and, despite everything, Nami couldn't help but think that she was supposed to be attending Vivi's wedding that day. How much had changed in the few short hours, well almost a day, that she had been in Alabasta?

She pushed the thoughts away and continued running. Carefully though, so as not to drop Luffy. The palace came into view.

"I wonder were Sanji and Zoro are?" Nami wondered. She suddenly came to a halt outside the palace gate, not knowing what to do. "Are they still inside? Or are they somewhere in the city by now? Maybe Vivi left with them..." Nami thought.

That's when she saw a blur of black running through the courtyard. "Sanji!" she called out as she recognized him.

"Nami-swwaaaannnnn!!!!!!!" Sanji called as he waved with a heart in his eye. He came rushng over to aid her in any way possible.

That's when he noticed Luffy and his face turned grave. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later." Nami said, brushing the question off. "Where's Vivi and Zoro?"

"Oh, those two. I got Vivi to leave her room so Zoro could have his little fight with some guy. But once we got down the hall, Vivi said she had to stay. I couldn't get her to come and I can't force a lady to do anything." Sanji explained.

Nami sighed. She had been hoping that Sanji could convince Vivi to escape. And, on top of that, Zoro was in another fight. "We have to go back and get Vivi out."

Sanji nodded with enthusiasm.

"Open the gate." Nami commanded.

"Stand back." Sanji said. When Nami was out of the way, he gave a solid kick and the gate swung open.

"Thanks. Now, come on." Nami said. They raced toward the palace, Luffy still being carried by Nami. She refused Sanji's offer to carry him. There was no time for that now.

"Where are the guards?" Sanji asked, noting the courtyard's lack of security.

"Probably on their way to Nanohana with the rest of the Royal Guard. I'll explain that later too." Nami said. Right now, her mind was foucused on convincing Vivi to escape and dragging Zoro away from one of his stupid fights. Also, she wanted to find a place for Luffy to lie down. Why, she didn't know.

They reached the palace doors, which Sanji pushed open, and continued running. They stopped short when they reached the main corridor.

"Where's Vivi?" Nami asked.

"Up those stairs." Sanji said, pointing at a staircase to their right. Without hesitation, they quickly made their way up it.

Nami found that they were in another long corridor. Sanji took the lead and led her up another couple of staircases before making a left turn into a smaller corridor. Now Nami knew where she was. She smiled at the sight of Vivi and Zoro walking towards them. As they came closer, her smile faded as she saw a cut on Zoro's chest and blood flowing from several other small cuts on his arms and legs. He had been in another fight. Just what she needed.

"Nami!" Vivi cried as she walked up to them. She went to embrace the other woman but at that time, noticed Luffy. "Is he..."

Nami shook her head. "Not yet but he's bad. I tried to cover his wound. It's a good thing someone took his shirt off. The more minor burns and cuts need the air." Nami said, concluding her examination of Luffy's injuries. "Do you have somewhere to put him?"

Vivi shook her head. "My bedroom is out of the question. Zoro...never mind. We'll find somewhere." Vivi said. She turned around and began walking down the hall, gesturing for them to follow.

When Zoro turned around, Nami gasped. "What happened?!" she cried. I leave you for a few hours and this is what happens?!!"

"Nami- san, it's okay. He did it to help Vivi." Sanji said. He didn't want his precious Nami more worked up then she already was.

"Well, as long as it was to help Vivi. But still, we'll need to do something about his back." Nami said as she gave a defeated sigh. Even after all these years, Zoro still couldn't resist a challenge.

Vivi suddenly stopped and opened a door on her left. She led the way into a large room full of beds, which Nami immediately recognized, and shut the doors. It was the room they had stayed in after the Barouqe Works ordeal. Vivi waked over to one of the beds and motioned for Nami to lay Luffy there.

Nami walked over and placed him on the bed. She took his hat, which had been tied around her neck by it's string, and placed it beside him. "Why this bed?" she asked Vivi.

Vivi was silent for a moment. Then, as she gazed at Luffy's still face, she replied quietly, "It was his last time."

Nami nodded as if she understood. She stepped back and Sanji layed a comforting hand around her. She gladly accepted it.

The others remained silent as Vivi sat down beside Luffy. There were tears gathered in her eyes but they didn't fall as she gently stroked his thick black hair. A few minutes passed before she stood up and faced the others.

"Zoro, we need to get someone to look at your wounds." Vivi said.

Zoro looked surprised. He hadn't been expecting this. "I'm fine." he said.

"No! We have to find a doctor. Surely Crocodile hasn't taken them all." Vivi retorted.

"Umm...okay..." Zoro said uncertainly. He wasn't sure why Vivi was insisting he see a doctor. He had been injured before.

Nami turned and looked at him as if to say, "do it or else."

He gulped. "So...where are the doctors?" he asked.

"I'll go find them." Vivi replied, obviously pleased. But, before she could reach the doors, they opened.

A small voice called out, "Hello?"

"Anyone here?" another one called.

Vivi broke out into a grin along with Nami, Zoro, and Sanji. "Tony-kun!!! Usopp-san!!!" Vivi cried as she embraced each of them warmly.

"Sorry if we're late. We got lost." Usopp appologized.

Vivi looked at the man standind in front of her. He had grown since she had last seen him. There was also a more mature air to the person standing in front of her. Chopper of course, hadn't changed. He was still the same childish, neive, yet very cute reindeer that he always had been.

Usopp finally noticed Vivi's clothes, the bloody Zoro, Sanji's solom expression, and finally Nami's tattered cloak. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Without a word, Vivi stepped aside and allowed the two friends to enter. As they stepped inside, they finally saw Luffy lying on the bed.

"Luffy!" Chopper cried and rushed over. Usopp quickly followed.

"B-B-But...I don't understand." Usopp whimpered.

"Sit down. I have alot of explaining to do. Nami can help." Vivi said. They all quietly followed her orders and took a seat on the vacant beds. Vivi started from the beginning and told the entire story, including the details. When she finished, they all stared at her with blank expressions.

"So...he's...alive?" Chopper asked.

Vivi nodded.

"Then I have to help!" Chopper cried and jumped up.

"Tend to Zoro's wounds. There isn't much we can do for Luffy now. It's just a matter of time." Vivi said bitterly.

They all looked at her as a shocked silence fell over the group. She had all voiced their worst fear. Luffy couldn't be saved.

Without another word, Chopper turned to Zoro and pulled off his backpack. He began by doctoring the small cut on his chest and then moved to the deeper wound on his back and finally to the smaller ones on the rest of his body.

Meanwhile, everyone else either consoled each other or held quiet conversations.

Vivi sat down beside Usopp. "How did you guys get in?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean? It wasn't hard. There isn't any guards. From what you've said, it sounds like most of the guards went to Nanohana." Usopp replied thoughtfully.

Vivi looked down at the floor, her bangs falling infront of her face. "I was afraid of that." she said.

At that time, Nami stood up. "What are we sitting here and sulking for?" she asked. "We're not helpless! We can stop this thing. Mr.1 has already gone down so let's take Crocodile down with him!"

"Nami! We can't do that!" Vivi cried in horror.

"Why not?" Nami replied.

"Because...because...because..." Vivi stuttered, trying to come up with a valid reason.

"You have to trust us. So what if we don't have Luffy? Together, we can do it!" Nami said reasuringly.

Vivi bit her lip as she looked away from Nami. "If I say yes, we might all die. But if I say no, it's like I don't have faith in them at all." Vivi thought. She looked back at Nami, her mind made up. "Okay...let's do it." she finally said.

"Good! Then let's make a plan!" Nami cried. They all gathered around and by that afternoon, they had planned Crocodile's downfall.

_**So, what did you think? This was my first time trying to write a sword fighting scene. It was hard but I think it turned out sort of okay. I'll leave that up to you though. Anyway, no promises on updating. I'm not sure how long the next chapter will take. It should be sometime in the next week though. But for now, see ya!!!**_


	15. Planning and Failing

_**I'm updating! It's amazing! Actually, it's sooner than I thought. Anyway, because I'm updating for all you peoples, that means that you cough Zinfer cough have to update for your readers too. Just kidding! Thanks for all the great reviews! Now, on with the story!!!**_

**Chapter 14**

"What happened?" Crocodile asked in annoyance.

"T-T-That man that was with you...he was defeated by Roronoa Zoro!" the guard cried. He was shaking out of fear of Crocodile, not the fact that Mr.1 had been beaten. He was actually happy about that.

"And the princess and her father?" Crocodile asked.

"The...the princess...she got away sir. Cobra is still locked up." the guard replied, his knees beginning to buckle.

"And weren't you one of the guards that was supposed to be watching her?" Crocodile said calmly.

"Y-Y-Yes sir." the guard stuttered.

"Hmm..." Crocodile said thoughfully. He slowly stood up and walked towards the guard, whi immediately stepped back in fear. "Do you want to know what happens to those who dare fail me?" With that, Crocodile grabbed the man's throat and lifted him up until they were eye to eye. He then began to dry the guard out.

"Ahh!" the man screamed as he tried in vain to pull away.

Crocodile finally dropped the man, who by then was shriveled up. He walked out of the room leaving the shriveled up corpse behind him. "Looks like I have to do everything myself." Crocodile muttered as he left.

In Kelvin's Bedroom

Kelvin sat on his bed with his head in his hands. Ever since he had figured out what was going on, he was determined to save Vivi from the man that he had seen holding her captive earlier.

He had pumped enough information from the guards outside his door to figure out that the man's name was Crocodile and that he was currently holding Vivi and her father hostage.

"Darn it!" Kelvin thought angrily as he fiddled with his sword. "I need to get out of here! My wound is fine and Vivi is in trouble! I'll be fine. I'm going to escape!"

Kelvin stood up and grabbed his sword, his mind made up. He walked toward the doors and pushed them open.

"Good afternoon sir." one of the guards said cheerfully and Kelvin almost felt guilty for what he was about to do. The guard frowned as he saw Kelvin's sword. "I must appologize sir but-" The guard never got a chance to finish.

Kelvin held his sword up to the guards neck. The other guard drew his sword and attempted to disarm Kelvin. Instead, Kelvin leaped over the guards head and he hit his partner, who, then knocked out cold, slumped against the wall. Kelvin twirled around and held his sword up as the guard tried once again to attack.

"I'm sorry Kelvin." the guard said as he slashed with his sword.

Kelvin blocked it and then kicked the guard in the stomach. He went flying back into his uncoscious friend and they both fell to the floor, out cold.

"Idiots. I'm the only member of the royal guard who has not sworn my loyalties to the monster trying to overthrow our country. When this whole thing blows over, we're going to have some serious training sessions so you can protect Alabasta from monsters like this." Kelvin said to the two unconscious soldiers and then walked away without looking back. "Now, to find Vivi." he thought.

In the Palace's Guest Room

Vivi looked around the room and the group of people smiling up at her. "They're really going to risk their lives to save my country again." Vivi thought. She rubbed the spot on her left arm where the X used to be. "Nakama." she thought.

"So, Vivi-chan, when do we begin?" Sanji asked.

Vivi took a deep breath. This part was crucial. "All these events will have to happen with the right timing. Right now, I figure that the soldiers will be approaching Nanohana. If we want to prevent Alalbasta from becoming enemies with the World Government, we have to stop them. The only way to do that is to get my father to call the troops back. Sanji, you know what to do." Vivi said.

"Anything for you Vivi-chan!!!" Sanji cried excitedly with a heart in his eye. Whack. He hit the floor courtesy of Nami's fist.

Vivi suddenly wondered if this was such a good idea. "Umm...moving on..." Vivi said uncertainly.

"Nonsense!" Sanji cried, jumping to his feet. "I will carry out my mission! Only death will stand in my way!" Here, he layed his hand over his heart. Bonk. He hit the floor again.

"Idiot." Nami muttered.

"Like I said...moving on. Where's Karoo?" Vivi asked. In all the craziness of the last few days, she had forgotten about her faitful companion. "Sanji can't complete his job without him!"

"Don't worry Vivi. I'll find him once I'm done." Sanji said from the floor.

Vivi nodded. After all, Crocodile had most likely brought him to the palace. "Next up is Chopper and Usopp." Vivi said.

"Right!" the reindeer cried.

"We've got your back! After all, I'm a brave warrior." Usopp bragged.

"So cool!" Chopper said. You could practically see the stars dazelling in his eyes.

"Once your job is complete, our final step will be set in motion. That's when we all move out to take out the main target. Everyone ready?" Vivi asked.

They all nodded. Sanji stood up from the floor and headed toward the door. As he put his hand on the nob, they burst open, flinging Sanji backward. "What the...? Watch it crap jerk!" Sanji cried.

"Who are you?" asked the confused man infront of Sanji.

"I should be asking you the same question. You better not be here to hurt my Vivi-chan!" Sanji cried.

The last part seemed to anger the man. "Your Vivi-chan?!" he said angrily. "Who are you?!!"

"Shut up! We don't have time for this!" Nami said as she conked them on the head. Sanji once again fell to the floor along with the other, very surprised, man. "Go!" she screamed at Sanji.

He scrambled up and left the room.

Nami turned to the man who winced as his hand found the large knot her fist had created. "Now, who are you?!" she demanded.

"Calm down Nami-san." Vivi said. "This is Kelvin."

"Oh...oops." Nami said as she stepped back and sat down on her bed.

"So that's Kelvin." Zoro muttered as he noticed the sheathed sword at the man's side. He instinctively reached for Wado.

"Vivi-chan, what's going on? Who are these people and more importantly, that man that was flirting with you?" Kelvin asked uncertainly, watching Nami warily the whole time.

"These are...these are my nakama. They were the ones I was telling you about. The one's that defeated Crocodile before. They're here as guests to our wedding but...well, you know how that went." Vivi explained.

Kelvin nodded solemly.

"And that man was my husband. He's a bit of a...ladies man." Nami said.

"She's right. Just ignore him." Vivi added.

That's when Kelvin notice Luffy. His hand found it's way to the hilt of his sword.

Vivi saw what was happening and quickly decided to end it before it ever started. "It's okay." she said quietly. "Don't bother him. I know what he did but he's a good person. Honestly. It was my fault."

Kelvin still didn't seem very reasured, but he let go of his sword and didn't push the matter. Zoro did the same, although he was still warry of the new comer.

Vivi turned to face her friends. "Everyone, this is Kelvin. He's a member of the royal guard." she said.

Nami studied the man standing beside Vivi. "How could she choose this guy over Luffy?" Nami thought. She didn't say anything though.

The rest of the group studied him carefully. Now that they knew the truth about Luffy, they weren't sure what to make of the guy in front of them.

Vivi shifted uncomfortably in the awkward silence.

Nami noticed her discomfort and decided to suck it up and move things along. "Well, you already know my husband. I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Nami and I'm the best navigator in the whole Grand Line!" she said with a smile.

Vivi seemed to relax as the rest of the group politely introduced themselves.

Finally, they came to Chopper. The small reindeer slowly walked up to Kelvin and looked up at him. "My name's Chopper." he said.

Kelvin took a step back. His eyes were wide as he said, "Did that..."

"He." Vivi corrected. "Yes _he_ talked."

"You think I'm a monster, don't you?" Chopper asked with a hurt expression. He sulked back to his spot on one of the beds and sat down next to Usopp.

"N-No." Kelvin studdered. "I...I didn't mean that! It just surprised me, that's all. It's nice to meet you."

Chopper smiled. "Nice to meet you too!" he said excitedly.

Kelvin nodded, not sure what else to say.

Vivi sat down and motioned for him to sit beside her. Then, she adressed the group, "Now, I guess the only thing we can do is wait for Sanji to be done."

Everyone sat in silence, waiting for the signal that would set their plan in motion.

Meanwhile

Sanji exited the room, rubbing the most recent knot Nami had given him. He wondered what he had done to deserve it and he wondered who that strange man was. Oh well. Vivi seemed to be okay with him and if she was okay, so was he.

He picked up his speed, knowing that time was not on his side. The Royal Guard was drawing closer to Nanohana with every second.

"Crap! Where's the King? How am I ever supposed to find him in this place?" Sanji thought angrily. He skidded to a halt when the corridor suddenly split.

"Crap!" Sanji muttered under his breath. Knowing that time was running out, he turned left, hoping it was the right choice.

He ran past what seemed like endless doors and smaller corridors. He came to a halt infront of two large, important looking doors.

"It's worth a try." he thought and walked in.

When his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he discovered that he was in some sort of bedroom. "Umm...hello?" he called to no one in particular.

"Over here!" he heard a voice call.

Sanji immediately relaxed. He knew that voice. "Your majesty, I've been looking for you." Sanji said. He walked over toward where he had heard the voice.

As he came around the bed, someone stepped out from behind it.

"And I've been looking for you too." they said.

A cold chill ran down Sanji's spine as he slowly turned around. He had heard that voice before. It could only be one person.

As he made the full turn, he realized his worst fear had come true. "Crocodile." he said.

Crocodile grinned in an evil and sickening way. He had Cobra beside him and had his hook to the King's throat. "Don't be fooled into thinking I didn't know about your little plan." he said.

"Stay calm!" Sanji thought. Then to Crocodile, "I thought we got rid of you."

"I'm not that easy to get rid of...Mr.Prince." Crocodile said confidently.

"How did he...?!!" Sanji thought in a panic.

As if he had read his thoughts, Crocodile replied, "I know all about the fromer Strawhat Crew. I know your bounties and the fights you have been in since we last met. I also know that this is where your little plan comes to an end." He let go of Cobra, who slumped to the floor, defeated, and then held his hook up to Sanji's throat. "You will come with me and you will make no noise. You will not alert the others and you will not stop the troops. If you even try and defy me, I will kill Cobra. Think about how the princess would feel about that. knowing _you_ caused her fathers death." Crocodile hissed in Sanji's ear.

Sanji gulped. He couldn't help it. His situation had suddenly turned desperate.

"Go." Crocodile ordered. And with Crocodile in front with Cobra and Sanji behind him, the trio made their way out of the room and to who knew where. Only time would tell who would live, who would die, and what would become of Alabasta.

_**Well, that was longer then I thought it would be. And honestly, the last part of this chapter was an idea I came up with at the last minute but it made more sense then my original idea. So...I used it instead! Thanks for reading.**_


	16. Progression

_**I'm updating! Yay! I'm now officially on fall break so this is a good way to kick it off I guess. Anyway, this chapter was long and hard to write. Why, I don't know. It just was. I hope it's not too boring. 00**_

**Chapter 15**

After a good twenty minutes of waiting, Vivi was becoming anxious. "What's happened to Sanji-kun?" she thought nervously.

Kelvin wrapped his arm comfortingly around her but she gently pushed him away. She was so confused about her feelings for him and Luffy that she didn't want to think about it now.

"What's wrong?" Kelvin whispered. He was puzzled by Vivi's reaction to his comfort.

"Nothing. I'm just worried. That's all." Vivi replied.

Kelvin went back to sitting in silence.

Usopp toyed with his slingshot, eager to begin his job. It had been awhile since he had used it.

"Okay. That's it." Zoro said as he stood up. "Obviously something's happened to dartboard. I'd say let's skip straight to the part of our plan where we take on the boss. Crocodile."

A stunned silence followed up Zoro's sudden outburst. Finally, Nami stood up. "He's right." she said. This was followed by a gasp. "It's obvious that Sanji has failed. Now, we have to take action." She pulled out the pieces of her climatact. "All our planning has failed us. Now, it's time to fight!" Here, she threw the pieces of her climatact up and they fell into place, landing in her open hand.

"Let's go!" Usopp cried as he jumped up and held his slingshot up in the air. You could tell he was just dying to use it.

"I'll be brave!" Chopper said as he stood up beside Usopp.

"For Alabasta." Kelvin said simply.

Vivi bit down on her lip harder each time someone would stand up. Finally, she couldn't take it. "No! No no no!!!" she cried. "Sanji hasn't failed!!! We can't fight! This is all wrong!!!"

"Vivi, it's okay." Nami said as she layed a comforting hand on Vivi's shoulder. "We'll all be fine. We can't just sit around and do nothing though. There is a time for planning and there is a time we have to stand up and fight. Now is the time to fight. The fate of Alabasta is at stake."

Vivi took a deep breath to steady herself before standing up. "Then let's go." she said in a determined tone, her mind made up.

Nami smiled. "That's it! You heard her. Let's go!!!" Nami cried. This was met by cheers and smiles from the rest of the group. With Nami in the lead, they all made their way out of the large bedroom.

Vivi, however, lingered in the doorway. She looked back at Luffy one last time. He appeared to be asleep and she noticed how peaceful he looked. She smiled softly, yet painfully, as she turned back around and followed the rest of the group down the hall.

In an Unused Part of the Palace

Crocodile led his two captives along in silence. They were currently going down a long flight of twisting, narrow stairs that appeared to have been left alone for years. The only light was the lantern that Crocodile carried.

"Where are we going?" Sanji wondered as he looked around at the low ceiling. He shook the thought off and focused on not tripping.

Suddenly, the one thing Sanji feared the most, happened. He ran into a spiderweb that had a large spider resting on it. The spider, angry that it's home had been destroyed, leaped on Sanji's head. Sanji gave a yelp and jumped back. This knocked the spider off but unfortunately caused him to stumble. He tried to ragain his balance but only managed to switch the derection he fell in. He tumbled down the stairs and crashed into Crocodile.

Since Crocodile was made of sand, Sanji simply fell through him and landed a few stairs down. He slowly stood up and turned around, fearing the worst and also slightly shaken from the bazzar encounter with Crocodile's devil fruit powers.

Crocodile met his glance with an impassive face. If he was annoyed, it didn't show. He simply began walking, turning partially to sand so as to pass Sanji, and continued their journey. Sanji stood up and quickly followed along with Cobra, who hadn't said a word the entire time. He didn't have a reason to.

The stairs finally ended and the small group found themself in a small room with a stone door at the far side.

Crocodile approached the door but didn't open it. Instead, he turned to face Cobra. "How much do you know about Alabasta's history or even the history of this palace?" Crocodile questioned.

"No more then what I was taught by my father. I try to focus more on the people, not the past." Cobra replied cautiously.

"Fool. A place's history creates it's present. Your people were made from the past." Crocodile said. "If you had studied your history, then you would know that the poneglyph in that crypt wasn't the only secret contained in Alabasta. Actually, it was the least dangerous of the two held in Alabasta." Here, Crocodile pushed open the door. Sanji and Cobra gasped. "If you weren't so blind to your own history, you would know that some of the world's most dangerous information is hidden in your own palace." Crocodile turned his back on the other two and proceeded inside.

Sanji and Cobra followed in wonder as they stared at their surroundings. They were currently somewhere deep underground but that wasn't the most magnificent part. What was so amazing was the chamber they found themselves in. It was atleast two stories high with a balcony arround the top level. The balcony was supported by pillars with intricate designs dipicting Alabasta's histroy carved into them. The stone of the chamber sparkled from the many shards of jewels embeded in the rich limestone. On the far side of the room, on the balcony level, were two huge, limestone doors, embedded with a very large saphire in the center. The largest thing in the room was in it's very center and stood almost as tall as the chamber itself. It was a huge stone that looked like a poneglyph except for one thing. It was in a language anyone could read. A large staircase spiraled around it and was connected to the balcony by a bridge.

Crocodile stopped about ten feet from the large stone and once again turned to face Cobra. "This is Alabasta's most well kept secret. This is the only translated poneglyph in the world. It was said to have been brought here by some of the last remaining survivors of the ancient civilization and was buried in this chamber and has remained so for years. The main entrance was sealed up long ago when outsiders tried to steal the stone and learn it's information. That's the door you see up there. The saphire holds it in place while the staircase and it's door are sealed with the stone bricks of the palace. The entrance we came in had been kept secret to outsiders, however, most of the rulers before you were aware of it's presence. Even your own father was. Now look at you. The only member of the royal family who refused to learn the secrets of your own country. And because of it, your own daughter is naive."

This last part seemed to anger Cobra. "I knew of this stone, just not of it's location. I did not think it existed and that is why I didn't go filling Vivi's head with childish fantasies!!!" he challenged.

"What do you think now?" Crocodile asked.

Cobra gritted his teeth but he remained silent. Everyone in the room already knew the answer.

"You first." Crocodile said to Cobra as he indicated the stairs. Defeated, Cobra slowly began making his way up the twisting staircase, followed by Sanji and then Crocodile. When they reached the top, Crocodile began reading the stone, searching for the information he desired. Anyone could guess that somewhere on that stone, there were plans for a weapon of some sort.

Alabasta's own fate did not seem so important anymore. It had moved on to a much larger scale. Now, the fate of the world would be decided when Crocodile found what he was looking for. All Sanji and Cobra could do was wait and fear for the worst.

Near Vivi's Bedroom

"Nami!" Vivi called as she ran to catch up to the other woman at the head of the small procession.

"Hm?" Nami said as she turned to face Vivi.

"Do you think we can stop at my bedroom really fast? I kind of want out of this dress." Vivi explained.

"Sure. We'll wait for you." Nami said as they arrived at the bedroom.

"Thanks. I'll be fast!" Vivi said and dashed inside her room, closing the door behind her.

When she got inside, she found her room to be in shambles. The bed was torn apart. There were gashes in the floor and ceiling and the worst part was the body and the blood surrounding it in the middle of her floor. To her relief, the man was simply unconscious. "Zoro." she muttered throught barred teeth.

She made her way to her closet, carefully avoiding the body, and walked inside. She pulled out the green and blue striped button down shirt she had worn when she had last been on the Going Merry. It hadn't been worn since. She also got the white shorts she had worn then too and the white boots that matched them. Finally, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail with her bangs falling down in her face.

Vivi left the closet and was about to leave when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Avoiding the pool of blood, she leaned down next to the man lying on her floor and reached for his pocket and pulled out it's contents. She smiled when she found it to be her two peacock strings. She quickly wound them up in her sleeves and left the room.

When she came out, she had a smile on her face. She was now ready to fight.

"Ready?" Nami asked.

"Ready." Vivi replied.

As they walked, Nami began telling them what they needed to do. "Okay. First of all, we need to find out where this guy went. We can probably figure that out from a guard if we could get them to talk. Zoro, take care of that when we come across another guard."

"Heh. This will be fun." Zoro said with a hint of a grin.

Vivi looked pretty alarmed at this. "W-Wait. You won't hurt them...right?" she asked nervously.

"No. I'll just use a little friendly...persuasion." Zoro said as he pulled out Wado.

Vivi gulped but didn't say anything.

"Relax." Zoro said. "I promise I won't do anything."

Vivi nodded, somewhat reasured.

The small party continued walking through corridor after endless corridor with Nami always in the lead. As they were nearing the end of one of the corridors, they heard voices talking in hushed tones. Nami motioned for everyone to stay there while she quietly crept to the end of the corridor and cautiously stuck her head around the corner. When she withdrew it, she grinned and motioned for Zoro. He grinned and pulled on his bandana before drawing Wado and stepping forward. Nami stepped back and let him pass.

As Zoro rounded the corner, he made little noise. By the time the guards saw him coming, it was too late. He had knocked one out with the hilt of his sword and now had the blade pressed to the other one's throat. Their weapons lay useless on the ground. "I need a little information." he said in a low voice. He could feel the guard shaking in fear.

"Y-Y-Yes s-sir." he said obediantly.

"Do you know anything about the whereabouts of the King or Sir Crocodile?" Zoro asked him.

"They...they went through...through here earlier." the guard replied, still trembling.

"Where were they headed?" Zoro said, attempting to press as much information out of the guard as he could.

"Something...something about...about a secret...chamber." the guard stuttered.

"A secret chamber?" Zoro thought. Then to the guard, "Any clue on how to find this chamber?"

"N-No." the guard replied.

Zoro gritted his teeth. "Great." he thought. "At least tell me which way they were headed."

"T-That way." the guard stuttered, pointing to the other end of the corridor.

"Thanks." Zoro said and then knocked the guard out. "Sorry, but you would just be in the way." he appologized. He removed his bandana, sheathed his sword, and returned to the anxious group.

"So?" Nami said expectantly.

"They were headed to a secret chamber of some kind. I know what direction it's in. That's about all he knew." Zoro replied.

"Hm. Not much to work with, is it?" Usopp remarked.

"No. But I think I can find it. Did he say if it was above or below ground?" Nami asked.

"Uh...not exactly." Zoro replied.

"Well, go ask him!" Nami said impatiently.

"I...umm...there's a slight...er...problem with that." Zoro replied nervously.

"And what's that?" Nami said suspiciously.

"I...sort of knocked him out." Zoro said in one breath.

"YOU WHAT?!!!!!!!!" Nami cried. Whack. "YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!" Whack. Bang. Thud.

"Nami-san! We have more important things to do right now!" Vivi finally cried.

"Oh. Right." Nami said. She stood up. "Let's go!" She began walking and everyone slowly fell into place and followed.

Zoro slowly stood up with about twenty knots on his head. He looked at Vivi greatfully for saving him before falling in to place with everyone else.

They proceeded down the corridor. Vivi shuddered as she past the unconscious guards. How many of them did that make? They finally reached the end of the corridor and found a dead end.

"Oh great! This is perfect!!! A great end to all this searching. A stupid dead end!!!!" Nami cried and pounded her fist into the wall out of anger.

Suddenly, the wall started to shift before her eyes. She jumped back and yelped in surprise as a passage way opened up in front of her. Everyone else's mouths dropped along with Nami's.

"What is it?" Chopper managed to finally ask as the door slowly came to a stop.

Nami regained her composure and quickly surveyed the scene. "It's a passage way of some sort. From the draft coming out of it, I'd say it goes below ground. Deep below ground. Also, judging by how easy it opened, I'd say it's been opened recently, possibly today. I'd say that our best bet would be to go down there and check it out. I'm sure that Crocodile is down there with the King. I can feel it." Nami said.

Everyone turned to Vivi. She hung her head and chewed her lip in thought. Finally, she made up her mind. "She's right. I can feel it too. They're down there and that's where we have to go!"

Everyone smiled. "Let's go!" Nami cried and started down the small and winding staircase, grabbing a nereby lantern on the way. Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Kelvin, and Vivi followed. No one heard the soft footsteps of the two people who entered a second after Vivi did.

When they were about half way down, Zoro suddenly stopped, causing a minor collision with the people behind him.

"What's the big idea?!" Usopp cried.

"Shh. I heard something." Zoro commanded.

They all held their breath as they waited and listened. Then, they heard it. Faint at first, but it slowly came closer and became louder. Now they could identify the noise as footsteps.

"Who is it?" Chopper whispered.

"Shh." Usopp warned.

"But...but I know that scent. It's been awhile but..." Chopper said as his nose twitched.

"Not now Chopper!" Usopp hissed.

"BUT IT'S ROBIN!!!!!!!" Chopper yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone looked at him. "R-Robin?" Nami asked confused.

"That's right Miss Navigator." a voice said.

"Yah!" everyone yelled as they jumped out of their skin.

"My appologies. Sorry for scaring you like that." Robin said.

"Don't forget about me!" a voice said from behind Robin.

"I brought Mister Shipwrite with me. I had some business in Water 7 and was there when I received the Princess's invatation. It surprised me, but we came. Sorry we're late." Robin explained.

Still in shock, the group merely nodded.

"Eh...what's with them?" Franky asked as he appeared behind Robin.

Zoro finally recovered. "So, why did you follow us?" he questioned.

"It was a surprise. And, I was curious as to what you were doing. I mean, this passage has been kept secret for years because of what it leads to." Robin replied.

"What it leads to?" Vivi asked, confused.

"You mean you don't know?" Robin replied.

Vivi shook her head.

"This passage leads to a stone. It's a translated poneglyph that has been Alabasta'a best kept secret since it contains the plans to an ancient weapon. It was said that the chamber was sealed up years ago but I guess it was just hidden." Robin explained.

Vivi's eyes widened. "A-A-Another weapon?" she asked.

"That's correct princess." Robin replied.

"No! NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!" Vivi screamed. She pounded her fists against the wall in frustration.

Kelvin grabbed her and held her close as she slowly began to sob.

Robin seemed taken aback by this. "What's wrong? And why isn't there a wedding going on?" Robin asked.

"We have alot to explain but no time." Zoro replied with a sigh.

Vivi raised her head up, her tears were rapidly disappearing. "I won't let him win." she said with a determined force in her voice.

"Who?" Robin asked.

"Crocodile." Vivi replied.

Robin frowned deeply at this. "Crocodile. What's he got to do with this?"

"We'll explain on the way. For now, we have to get to that chamber before it's too late!" Vivi cried.

Zoro and Nami nodded in agreement. "Let's go!"

They turned around and began their decent once again. Robin and Franky, though confused, followed along behind.

As they walked, Usopp and Chopper attempted to fill Robin and Franky in with a shortened version of the week's events. They left out a few minor details, but the other two got the idea.

The stairway suddenly came to an abrupt halt in a small room. The door on the other side was open, but no sound could be heard.

"Okay guys." Vivi said in a hushed tone as she made her way to the front of the door. "I don't know what we're going to find but it can't be good. I'm pretty sure Crococile is in there. Our time to fight is rapidly approaching. I want all of you to know that you don't have to do this. You've already saved my country once and I don't expect you to do it again."

"We're with you Vivi." Nami said as she assembled her climatact.

"You can count on the fearless captain Usopp!" Usopp cried.

"We've got your back Princess." Robin said.

"I'll help you fight!" Chopper said with a large reindeer grin.

"I'll help out too." Franky agreed.

Zoro and Kelvin drew their swords as their answer.

"Then let's get on with it!" Nami cried.

"Anything else before we go?" Vivi asked.

"Yeah." Zoro said. "Don't die."

They all nodded and then took the first fatefull step into the chamber.

_**Sooo...what did you think? Was it horrible? It is, isn't it? X( I'm sorry if it was. I promise the next chapter will be better!**_


	17. It Begins

_**Well, I don't have much to say this time really. The only thing I have is just a reminder that I have traslated the attacks to English. This is just for my readers who do not speak Japanese. Like me XD**_

**Chapter 16**

Vivi looked around in awe. Feelings of worry and anxiety were replaced by those of wonder and astonishment. The chamber was huge and had a dazzeling beauty to it. "It's amazing." she said in quiet wonder.

This moment was quickly spoiled by a noise behind her and an all to familiar voice. "Hello Princess."

"Crocodile." Vivi said in an icy voice as she turned around to find the shifting sand take shape.

"I see you're not alone." Crocodile remarked.

"We're is my father?" Vivi demanded.

"Such an impatient girl." Crocodile mused.

"I ask you a question." Vivi replied.

"If you insist, he's up there." Crocodile said indifferently. He pointed to the top of the spiral staircase.

Vivi turned to run up it, but Crocodile grabbed her shoulder. A chill ran down her spine.

"Don't be in such a hurry." Crocodile said calmly, yet in a way that would make anyone tremble in fear.

"Oni Giri!" Zoro cried and charged at Crocodile. The attack was useless as far as doing any damage, but it did allow Vivi to escape. She dashed up the stairs where she was met by the one and only...Sanji.

"Vivi-chan!!!!! Are you hurt my dear?" he asked as hearts floated around him.

"I'm fine. Where is my father?" she said as she brushed him off.

"Vivi?!" she heard a voice cry.

"Father!" she cried as she ran and hugged him as hard as she could. "I was afraid you were dead!"

"Not yet." Cobra replied.

"Vivi-chan. I hate to break up this reunion...but we've got to go!" Sanji cried urgently.

"Huh?" Vivi asked as she turned toward him. She quickly saw the problem. There was a wave of sand making it's way up to the bridge she was standing on. It was starting to take form, blocking the way to the stairs in the process. Vivi looked around, searching desperately for an escape but, there was none.

"Going somewhere princess?" Crocodile asked as he finally solidified.

Vivi's eyes went wide.

"Leave her alone you creep!" Sanji yelled as he kicked through Crocodile and landed in front of Vivi.

During the second it had taken Sanji to reach her, she had been able to form a plan. "Sanji, hold on to me!" she instructed.

"Gladly Vivi-chan!!!" Sanji cried entusiastically. He danced over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Jump with me!" she said. "One...two...three!"

The two of them jumped over the side of the railing on the bridge and plumeted toward the ground. Vivi pulled her peacock strings out and shot them upward and latched them into the underside of the bridge. As they snapped tight, she held on with a death grip. They cut into her hands and she was almost afraid they wouldn't hold. Thankfully they did.

When they swung close to the ground, Sanji let go and dropped to the ground. Vivi pulled her strings out of the bridge and fell toward the ground. Sanji caught her and gently set her down.

He noticed her hands were bleeding. "Vivi, are you hurt?" Sanji asked.

At that moment, Nami ran up and banged Sanji on the head.

"What was that for?!" Sanji cried as he jumped up.

Nami jerked his ear and he let out a yelp. "What was that for? What was that FOR?!!! You are married now!!!!!! Get it?!!!!! I saw your little display up there!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sanji pleaded as she dragged him off.

Vivi turned her gaze up to the bridge. Crocodile wasn't in sight. Then she heard a cry that sent chills up her spine. "Father!" she cried.

Crocodile reappeared except, this time, he was holding her father dangled over the edge of the bridge. "We aren't done yet princess. Now, why don't you just come up here and we'll have a little talk." Crocodile said coldly.

"Vivi!!! Don't!" her father cried.

Vivi glanced between the stairs and her father. What could she do?

"Let him fall." Robin said as she walked up beside Vivi.

"What?!!" Vivi screamed.

"Trust me. Let him fall." Robin insisted.

"Are you crazy?!!!" Vivi cried. "He'll be killed!!!"

Robin gazed steadily at her. It was a look that said, do not defy me, yet, it was also gentle and trusting.

Vivi sighed and reluctantly turned her attention back to Crocodile. "I won't come up there!!!"

"Have it your way." Crocodile said with a shrug. He turned his hand to sand and let Cobra slip through. Vivi could see the terror in his eyes as he fell. She stole a glance at Robin, hoping for any hint that she knew what was going on.

Robin closed her eyes and crossed her arms. Vivi held her breath. Suddenly, hands popped out of the ground and formed a net of hands that could catch Cobra. He landed safely and Robin lowered him to the ground.

Vivi broke out into a grin.

"You still doubt me. You haven't yet forgotten what I did to your country. I understand." Robin said and walked over to join the rest of the group.

Vivi watched her go in shock, speechless, but quickly turned her attention to her father. "Are you alright?!" she cried as she rushed to his side.

He slowly picked himself up off the ground. "I'm fine but I'm getting too old to do this." he joked.

Vivi didn't laugh. "You need to get out of here." she said gravely.

He didn't protest. "I'll only be in the way." he admitted.

She nodded sadly. "Come on." she said. She led him toward the same passage way they had entered the chamber through.

Just as they were about to make it, Crocodile materialized in front of them. "I told you, we're not done." he said.

"Walk point!" Chopper yelled. He ran toward Crocodile with amazing speed, forcing Crocodile to turn into sand.

This temporarily opened up a passage to the door.

"Go." Vivi told her father.

"Be careful Vivi. I love you." he said. He hugged her tightly and then quickly made his way to the door. He looked at her one last time before disappearing into the passage way.

Vivi turned to face her friends and Crocodile, who had just reappeared. The small group had started to move in.

"Get ready!" Nami cried. She held her climatact protectively in front of her. "Remember our plan!"

They all nodded, except for Vivi, who didn't have a clue.

Crocodile was not happy. With Cobra gone, he no longer had any leverage over Vivi. "If this is the way it's going to be, that's fine. I'll play with you for awhile." he said.

"Chopper! Now!" Nami cried.

"Right!" Chopper said and switched to walk point. He ran towards Nami who jumped on as he ran by.

Crocodile saw them coming. "Desert Sword!" he said. Suddenly, there was a line of sand spikes heading straight for Nami and Chopper.

Nami leaped off Chopper's back and out of the way. Chopper went back into brain point and the attack missed him entirely.

"Crap!" Nami thought. "It didn't work! We have to get him wet!"

Vivi thought about all that Nami had told her about the climatact and she soon figured out Nami's plan. "I have to help them, but how?" Vivi wondered.

"Crap jerk!" Sanji yelled as he ran at Crocodile. "How dare you attack my Nami-san!" He attempted to hit Crocodile with a strong kick to the ribs.

Nami stood up. She had found her opportunity. "Time to make this a fair fight." she thought. Chopper knew what she was thinking and switched to walk point. He picked up Nami and while Crocodile was distracted by Sanji, they moved in.

When they were close, Nami took apart her climatact, placing one piece on her head and one in each hand. "Rain Tempo!" she yelled. Water shot out of each of the climatact pieces.

"Water?!" Crocodile thought. "I was sure there was no way down here." He attempted to turn to sand but the water hit him in the back as he turned around.

"Got him!" Nami cried excitedly. "Chopper, turn around."

"Okay." Chopper said. He quickly turned and retreated from the now wet Crocodile and ran back into the safety of the group.

"Heh heh heh." Crocodile chuckled softly as he began to turn around. The chuckling slowly increased until it became a roaring laughter that echoed through the chamber as he turned to face them. "You think just because you got me a little wet, you can beat me? Alabasta and the World will soon be mine!"

"Not if I can help it!" Vivi cried as she rushed toward him, pulling her peacock strings out along the way. "Peacock Slashers!" She shot them straight at his heart.

Crocodile held up a hand and caught them. "Nice try princess."

"Runback!" Vivi cried and pulled them back with all her strength.

"Uh!" Crocodile said as he pulled his hand back. There was now a deep cut in it. "How did she cut my hand?" he thought. Then he noticed the water that had hit him earlier was now seeping all over his body, causing it to harden.

"This is no ordinary weapon." Nami said with a confident smile. "My Perfect Climatact is able to produce twice the amount of rain as the old one. The water is enhanced by a dile and spreads easily, compliments of Usopp of course."

Crocodile watched the blood drip from his hand. "It doesn't matter." he said slowly. "If you can hit me. That doesn't mean I'll let you hit me again!" He rushed toward Vivi. "Desert Crescent." he said as his right arm turned to sand. Vivi managed to pull her arm back before Crocodile was able to suck the water out of it.

"Vivi, duck!" Usopp yelled. She did. "Certain Kill Firebird Star!" Usopp yelled. He released his grip on Kabuto and a burst of flames shot at Crocodile.

"Desert Sables." Crocodile said. He aimed it at the flames coming toward him. The two elements met, clashed, and in the end, merely disappeared.

"Darn! I was certain that would work!" Usopp thought.

"So much for that." Zoro thought.

Crocodile smiled, obviously in control of the fight once again. "Desert Sword." Crocodile said and a line of daggers headed toward Usopp, Nami, Chopper, and Vivi.

"Jump!" Nami cried as she jumped to the right.

"Split." Crocodile finished. The line of sand daggers split. They hit Nami and Usopp dead center. Vivi and Chopper managed to clear most of it but still received small cuts.

Nami staggered then fell on her knees, clutching her stomach where there was now a deep gash. Usopp had a similar gash on his thigh. Chopper and Vivi had small cuts on their lower legs, but other then that, were perfectly fine.

"Crap jerk! You hurt Nami-san and Vivi-chan!" Sanji yelled angrily. He swung his foot straight at the back of Crocodile's neck. "Collier!" The kick conected and Crocodile went down. "Idiot." Sanji muttered. "Never turn your back on an opponent." He walked away, sure his kick had knocked the other man out cold. He suddenly felt a searing pain down his back. It felt like something had just ripped him open and his insides were falling out. He could feel hot, sticky blood pouring out of the wound.

"Never turn your back on an opponent." Crocodile said in a low, mocking tone of voice. Blood dripped from his hook. Sanji's blood.

"Sanji!" Vivi screamed.

"I'll help him!" Chopper volunteered. He started to run to his fallen comrade.

"Chopper!" Nami cried. "Wait!"

"But Nami-" Vivi started to protest.

"Wait. If he goes over there, he'll be killed." Nami said bluntly. She forced herself to stand.

"Nami! You need help too!" Vivi said.

"I'll be fine." Nami insisted.

Vivi disagreed with both decisions but she kept her mouth shut.

"We have to be smart. Otherwise, we'll all be killed. We can't just-" Nami said but was cut off when she heard Zoro.

"Oni Giri!" he yelled and rushed at Crocodile.

"Idiot." Nami muttered.

Crocodile simply sidestepped the attack. "I would think you would have learned from your friend over there. It's not wise to rush into things." Crocodile said smoothly.

"Heh. My friend huh? That dartboard is the one that should learn from me because I always win!" Zoro said and began to attack once again."Bull Horns!" He put his two swords in front of his head with Wado still in his mouth and attempted to strike Crocodile rapidly.

"Desert Blades." Crocodile said and Zoro's swords met a blade of sand.

"What the?! How did he do that?! My swords should have been able to cut through sand like water." Zoro thought as he was froced backwards.

"Desert Sands." Crocodile said and a small sand tornado formed in his palm, increasing rapidly in size. He realeased it and it spiraled toward Zoro.

Zoro rolled to the side to avoid being sucked into the sand tornado. At that moment, Crocodile rushed forward and swung at Zoro with his hook, nearly taking his head off. Zoro managed to duck but still received a small cut on his cheek. The first thing he noticed was the extreme burning sensation. Then, he noticed the odd purple steam like air coming out of Crocodile's hook, which now looked smaller and had holes in it.

"That was your first taste of my poison hook. That small dose won't kill you but it will soon numb your whole body, disabling you. Your whole body will go into a coma like state and that's only from that minor cut. It won't take long." Crocodile explained.

"Poison!" Zoro thought in alarm, but he wouldn't allow himself to show it. "You think that will stop me?" he asked mockingly.

"You can talk all you want but it will only waste your precious air. One more hit and you're as good as dead." Crocodile said.

"Darn! He's right. That just means I can't get hit again!" Zoro thought with determination. "Enough small talk. Let's get on with it! Your words bore me!" he taunted.

"Have it your way." Crocodile replied flatly. He rushed forward once again but Zoro was ready.

He jumped up and then slashed downward with the two swords in his hands. "Tiger Hunt!" he cried.

Crocodile held up his hook and managed to block one of the swords but the other one found it's target. He was slammed into the ground, hard. Meanwhile, Zoro landed on the other side of him, completely unharmed.

Crocodile pushed himself up. A little blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth, but other then that, he seemed perfectly fine. "Is that it?" he asked as he rose slowly. "That's all you can do? The Worlds Greatest Swordsman can't even leave a scratch?!"

"I'm just getting started." Zoro said. He grinned and started setting up another attack. Just as he was about to rush forward, he found that his body wouldn't obey him. His arms dropped to his sides and his swords fell from his limp hands. He no longer had the strength to hold Wado in his mouth and it clattered to the chamber ground. Soon after, Zoro dropped to his knees and then fell all the way to the floor.

"What's wrong with my body? Why won't it move?" he thought as he struggled to stay conscious.

Crocodile laughed his slow, monotone laugh. "No one is strong enough to withstand this kind of poison. I doubt even your once beloved captain could."

"Shut up!!!" Vivi cried. A silence followed her outburst.

"A little defensive are we princess?" Crocodile questioned.

"Vivi..." Nami said quietly.

"Shut up you creep! You don't know anything about Luffy or Zoro!!! You have no right to say things like that!" she cried indignately.

Crocodile grinned in amusement. "On the contrary, I know more than you do. I have kept track of the entire crew's activities ever since they left Alabasta. It's amazing what you hear on a marine ship...until I escaped atleast. So in reality, I have every right to say whatever I want. Those two are weak compared to most pirates in this new world. How one of them became king I can't even begin to fathom." he said.

"I told you to shut up!" Vivi cried. Without any warning, her peacock strings shot out, piercing Crocodile in the stomach.

Not used to being hit with physical attacks like that, Crocodile staggered backwards, clutching his stomach were blood was pouring out.

Vivi pulled her peacock strings back. Her breathing was heavy and her bangs fell, sheilding her eyes from view. "You don't know them at all. You're wrong. They are strong!!! Stronger than a monster like you ever could be!!!!!!" Vivi screamed.

Crocodile gritted his teeth, still clutching his stomach where the blades had pierced him. "Kelvin!" he cried. "Kill her! Kill her now!"

_**So...what do you think? I think that it's not my best chapter ever but it's not my worst either. I'm just sort of indifferent to the whole thing. I do like the surprise twist at the end though. Mwa ha ha! Bet you didn't see that coming! You did? Oh...well then...umm...te he...**_


	18. Redemption

_**Wow. I updated fast this time didn't I? And actually, I'm pretty proud of this chapter. But no further delays. On to the story!**_

**Chapter 17**

Kelvin stepped out of the shadows where he had been lingering. Vivi felt a cold chill run down her entire body as he approached from behind. He drew his sword and she waited for the cold sensation of metal being pressed to her neck, but it never came.

"What are you waiting for?!" Crocodile demanded. "Kill her!"

"No." Kelvin replied.

Vivi exhaled, letting out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "What's going on?" she thought in wonder.

"You refuse me." Crocodile said. It wasn't a question. It was more of a threat.

"I won't kill her." Kelvin stated once again.

"You wouldn't dare defy me Kelvin. Or should I say, Mr.11." he said.

Kelvin drew in a sharp breath at this comment.

"What?!" Vivi cried, finally snapping out of her state of shock. She whirled to face her fiance.

He sighed, defeated. "Vivi...I meant to...I was going to...I..." he stuttered but stopped, helpless.

"Spit it out boy!" Crocodile ordered.

"Why should I?! My life is bad enough because of you!" Kelvin replied angrily.

"Then I'll just explain for you." Crocodile said. He replaced the gold covering over his hook.

"NO!" Kelvin screamed. He ran at Crocodile, sword at ready, but he vanished. Kelvin glanced around desperately.

Sand began froming behind him and as he whirled around, Crocodile raised up his hook and swung it at Kelivin, who didn't even attempt to move. He knew he was dead. But death did not come. Instead, he opened his eyes and saw that he had not been touched. Instead, his shirt lay on the ground in front of him. Realizing what had happened, he tried to hide his back from Vivi, but he was too slow.

Vivi gasped and put her hand in front of her mouth. Her eyes were wide in shock. "How could you?" she asked in barely even a whisper.

"Vivi I...I can explain!" Kelvin cried desperately as he turned to face her, but now she knew the truth. For on his back, there was a tattoo. And that tattoo was the mark of Baroque Works.

"Save it and just tell me what you mean by having the nerve to even come into this palace." Vivi said coldly.

Kelvin looked down at the floor like a child being scolded. "I'm sorry Vivi. After awhile...I never wanted you to find out. But here I stand in front of you in all my glory. My past has finally caught me." he said sorrowfully.

"Allow me to explain." Crocodile volunteered. He seemed to be enjoying this. "About ten years ago, Kelvin joined Baroque Works as one of the Millions. His expertise as a swordsman soon caught one of the officer's eyes and he was promoted to a Billion after only a year. He was young, strong, and a good fighter. In order to become a Billion, he was put through many harsh tests and he had to swear loyalty to me. Once he had passed all the prior tests, he was given his tattoo as a sign of loyalty and he became a Billion. This was about the time that I was setting the Alabasta revolution into motion. He proved capable to carry out any assingment he was handed and had a lot of potential. After the capture of Mr.11, I made contact with him. I offered him the position and he accepted. I never met him personally because of my involvement in the war and some unwanted intervention. I knew my time may be short lived so I wrote instructions in a letter for what to do if I was captured. Since Kelvin was currently my only top officer that was not wanted by the government, I sent it to him. It had specific instructions on what to do if I was ever captured, and I have to say, he has done a fantastic job." Crocodile said. Here he paused.

Kelvin was still drilling holes in the floor with his eyes. His tattoo was still revealed for the World to see his shame.

"Where was I? Ah yes. After I was captured, he had specific instructions to come to Alubarna and enlist in the Alabasta Royal Guard. Once admitted, he was to attempt to rise in ranks and impress your father. After that, I left it up to him as to how he was going to get close to you princess. Once he had your complete trust...he was supposed to kill you." Crocodile said with a dark grin.

Vivi stared at Kelvin in shock and disgust. "How could you?" she demanded. "How could you do that to me? How could you promise to be there for me, knowing you were going to kill me one day?! And how could you make me push away the one person I truly loved?! A man who is ten times the person you'll ever be!!!"

"Vivi, it's not like that!" Kelvin cried in protest.

"Oh, it wasn't huh? Then what was it Kelvin?" she asked in a mocking tone. "You know what, I thought you were a good person and would have gladly married you. But now...I realize you are no better then the monster standing behind you! You probably never even cared about me!!!"

Kelvin flinched inwardly. "You are right. I have done some bad things. I'm probably not any better than Crocodile. But never make the mistake of thinking I don't care about you. It might not have started out that way, but that's how it turned out. I never killed you because there was one problem. I made the fatal mistake of any assasin. I got too close to my target." Kelvin said. He looked her in straight in the eye.

Vivi could see the sorrow in his eyes and they nearly broke her down. The only thing holding her back was the thought that this man had probably killed many of her people without a second thought. And even if his feelings had changed, that didn't change what he had done. And why hadn't he told her the truth? She would have had a hard time at first but it would have been better than now. Anywhere but here. "Why didn't you tell me? How can I believe you anymore?" she asked.

Kelvin shifted, obviouly uncomfortable. Crocodile grinned over his discomfort. "You can't. I want you to, but I have no proof to give you. I have never made anything good out of myself. I thought this was my chance to escape my past and redeem myself, but now...now that's gone too. I'm sorry." he said.

Vivi's heart nearly broke. "Kelvin..." she said in barely a whisper. Only he heard her.

"Enough. If you are done with your stories, then let's continue." Crocodile said. He made a lunge for Vivi with his hook. To stunned to do anything, she merely stood there, numb from shock.

"Vivi!!!" Kelvin cried. He quikly jumped in front of her, dropping his sword in the process.

"KELVIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vivi screamed in terror. Even Crocodile showed a small sign of surprise. The hook that had been aimed at Vivi's heart was now sticking through Kelvin's back, continuing until it protruded from his chest...directly through his heart.

Kelvin looked at Vivi. His eyes were beginning to fade over. To her, it was like time was slowing to a crawl. Her frantic screams seemed to echo forever and Kelvin's expression would be forever frozen in her mind. Her tears dropped slowly. Each drop seemed to make a noise that she felt would shake the Earth. Finally, Crocodile withdrew his hook and Kelvin fell. He smiled and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry," before hitting the floor.

Vivi wacthed, unable to breath, unable to do anything but cry. Sobs shook her entire body until she felt like every part of her hurt. Nami came over and stood protectively beside her. For now, though, she couldn't comfort her. That would have to wait until their lives were no longer in danger.

Chopper walked over to Kelvin. He felt for a pulse, but found none. There was nothing to find.

"Why?" Vivi thought over and over. "Why did it have to happen? He was telling the truth. He was trying to redeem himself! It's just not fair!!!! Why why WHY?!!!!" her brain screamed.

Chopper looked at her sadly and shook his head.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!" Vivi screached.

"He got what he deserved. He had the opportunity to kill you and he didn't. He disobeyed me. He didn't deserve to live. He's just like Strawhat. They both got what they deserved and so that, princess, makes it fair." Crocodile stated.

"I told you to SHUT UP!!!!!" Vivi screamed. Her hands were in tightly balled fists. "I cared about them and now they're gone!!! You've killed too many people and now it's time for you to pay!!!"

"And who's going to make me? You?" Crocodile asked skeptically.

"No. Me." Nami said. While Vivi and Crocodile had been talking, Nami had been busy. She had used her climatact to form a cloud over Crocodile's head. Now, she had a lightning orb attached to the final piece of her weapon.

"Nice try." Crocodile said. He started to move from beneath the cloud.

"Not so fast. What's the hurry?" Robin asked. She stepped out of the shadows where she had been lingering, waiting for a chance to jump in. She held Crocodile woth two hands she sprouted from the ground beneath him. Anger shone clear on Robin's normally passive face. She willed her hands to garb Crocodile's ankles in a death grip.

"Thanks Robin!" Nami said grateful. She slung the lightning orb into the cloud and formed another on the end of her climatact. She smiled at Crocodile who was still trying desperately to break free from Robin's grasp. "Thunder Lance Tempo!" she cried. A bolt of lightning shot from the low lying cloud to the end of the climatact. Crocodile was in the middle of the two and unfortunately for him, he was the target.

Everyone in the room crouched down as the lightning found it's target. Robin made her hands disappear just in time. When the lightning disappeared, everyone slowly stood up to see what had happened.

"Is he..." Chopper asked slowly.

"I don't think so." Robin replied. "It will take more than that to win."

Sure enough, when the last remains of dust and debris cleared, they could see the hunched over figure of Crocodile.

Crocodile coughed up blood. The pain from the attack was something he hadn't felt in a long time. He slowly and painfully pushed himself up and faced the small group. "Not bad. I'm impressed you have even gotten this far. I'm especially surprised to see you Nico Robin. Or should I say Miss All-Sunday?" he asked with an evil grin.

Robin glared daggers at him but did not try to retaliate. "You had no right to kill that man." she said catching him off guard. "I've been in the same position he has. I defied you in order to live and finally be free. I know how he felt. I know what he wanted and you had no right to take that away. And another thing," Robin said, pausing only long enough to cross her arms and sprout hands on Crocodile's back. "Never call me Miss All-Sunday again." She uncrossed her arms. "Clutch."

Crocodile felt like he was being ripped in two. He let out a small cry as Robin dropped him to the ground. "So this is how it feels." he thought.

"Robin..." Nami said quietly.

Vivi had watched the entire scene in amazement. The woman who had always been at Crocodile's side had destroyed him. As she came back to reality, a wave of sadness suddenly washed over her and she kneeled beside Kelvin's lifeless body. He had given his life to save her and now she would make sure it wasn't in vain. Robin was already making sure of that.

"C-C-Chopper." Nami studdered. "Check on Sanji and Zoro now."

Chopper nodded in agreement. He slowly made his way over to his fallen friends and began an evaluation. He was as much in shock over Robin's outburst as the rest of them.

Franky, who had been off to the side the entire time, unsure of what to do, now stepped out. Tears were rolling down his face. "Robin...so beautiful! So powerful!" he sniffled.

"Thank you Cyborg-San." she replied.

Chopper stood up. "They'll be okay. Sanji just lost alot of blood, but a little rest and he'll be fine. As far as Zoro, the poison should wear off in a couple days." Chopper explained.

"But what about you?" a voice from behind Chopper asked. Chills ran down his spine.

"Chopper!!!!!!" Nami screamed.

Crocodile grinned as he impaled the little reindeer with his hook. Everyone had let their guard down and now Chopper was paying the price. His face was blank as Crocodile slung him off the hook and onto the ground beside Sanji and Zoro.

"I tire of these games. I have other matters to attend to and it's time for this to be over." Crocodile said. He turned to sand and disappeared.

"Watch out until we know where he is!" Nami ordered.

Everyone looked around frantically, searching for any hints of their enemie's whereabouts.

"There!" Franky suddenly cried. He pointed up to the top of the stone.

"It's time for this fight to be over!" Crocodile yelled down to them. A sand tornado was starting to form in the palm of his hand. "Desert Sands Heavy!" He released the sand and it came toward the ground.

Nami, Franky, Usopp, Robin, and Vivi watched helplessly as the sand bomb sped toward them. It hit the ground with a defening explosion. The group of five was slammed into the closest wall to them, knocking them unconscious.

Crocodile began laughing, a slow, monotone laugh as he saw his handywork.

Vivi slipped in and out of consciousness, fighting to wake herself completely up. It was useless. Just before she finally slipped into that dark void, she heard a cracking sound and could have sworn she saw the giant saphire start to break. But she could never be sure for she lost consciousness at that time.

Crocodile however, was wide awake. He heard the cracking noise. He saw the giant saphire shatter and the pieces fall to the floor. And finally, he saw a giant shape coming toward him as it ripped through the wall. He could have sworn it was a giant fist but he didn't have a chance to find out because he was knocked out before he ever hit the ground along with the pieces of the destroyed rock in the chamber's center.

The giant shape disappeared and a man appeared in the gaping hole where the grand doors used to stand. He shrunk his fist back to normal, causing him to shrink also.

"Gear Third." Luffy said as he stepped onto the balcony.

_**Surprise! Luffy's back! And sorry for killing off Kelvin. It will make sense later. Please don't kill me!!!**_


	19. The Victor

_**I can't really think of anything to say. Hm. That's odd because I always have something to say. Uh...te he (Giggles nervously during awkward silence). On with the story!**_

**Chapter 18**

Crocodile cracked open his eyes very slowly. He decided against moving since he really didn't know if he even could. He felt like he had just been hit by a ten ton boulder. "What was that?" he thought. His vision was still blured slightly and his head was pounding. "So this is pain. I had forgotten." Crocodile thought. He finally decided it was time to get up.

Crocodile attempted to move his arm. It hurt like heck but he did anyway. Atleast he could still move it. He moved the other one and got similar results. He gritted his teeth as he pushed himself into a sitting position and gazed up to the balcony to see what exactly it was that had hit him.

When he looked up, all he could see was the outline of a figure far above him. It appeared to be a kid. Crocodile knew immediately who it was by the strawhat on the kid's head, regardless of the size of the person wearing it. "How?" was all he could think.

Luffy walked cautiously over to the balcony railing. His steps were slow as the blood flowed from the hole in his stomach. When he had activated Gear Third, the extra air had expanded his chest and reopened the wound along with the sores on his arms. He looked down and surveyed the scene. What he saw was his friends scattered on the ground and most of them looked either half dead or dead. "My friends? They're...they're here?" he thought incredulously. Then he saw Vivi lying against a wall. His heart stopped until he saw she was merely unconscious. Then, he noticed Crocodile staring up at him and immediately turned his attention back to the fight.

"Strawhat!" Crocodile bellowed. His call echoed through the chamber, bouncing off the stone walls. "How are you still alive?"

Luffy's eyes narrowed. He suddenly grew back to normal, the effects of Gear Third having worn off. "You should have learned a long time ago you creep...never leave me for dead!!!" Luffy replied.

Crocodile frowned deeply. "You're more trouble than help kid." he said.

"I'm not a kid anymore!!! I'm the Pirate King and you will learn to respect that title!!!!!" Luffy cried.

This seemed to anger Crocodile. He stood up all the way, ignoring the pain it caused him. "You talk big. I don't know how you ever got where you are today, but I'm going to make sure that ends now. After today, the world will no longer have a "Pirate King." Crocodile said slowly and coldly. He turned into sand and disappeared. Seconds later, he was standing beside Luffy on the balcony.

"Crocodile!" Luffy cried. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" He punched and made contact with his target. Crocodile was pushed back a little, but otherwise, he seemed unharmed.

"If that's how you want it." Crocodile said. "Desert Sword!" A line of daggers shot at Luffy who quickly jumped to the side. The attack barely missed.

"I need more room." Luffy thought. "I can't dodge forever up here. I have to get down below us somehow!"

Crocodile, however, didn't care. He immediately began another attack. "Desert Crescent." he said as he turned his hand to sand. He ran toward Luffy in attempt to suck the water from his body.

Luffy jumped back, but unfortunately, he was already backed against the balcony's railing. So, when he jumped back, he stumbled agaisnt the railing and then fell backwards over it's side. As he tumbled down toward the floor, he grabbed his hat in an attempt to keep it from falling.

Crocodile watched him fall. He knew it wouldn't hurt him. He was after all, made of rubber. But, when he saw Luffy put his hand on his hat, he saw his opening. He turned to sand and headed straight toward Luffy. He materialized right above Luffy with his hook raised, the gold cover off. He swung and this time, he made contact, leaving a huge gash on Luffy's chest.

Without his vest on, Luffy had nothing to stop the bleeding. The poison flowed into his blood system with no barrier while the remaining blood flowed out. He hit the ground with a thud while Crocodile turned to sand and landed safely about twenty feet away.

"What was that?" Luffy thought. "I'm sure it was poison, but that didn't feel like that scorpion stuff from last time. That burned!" He felt like his chest was on fire and his insides were exploding. His vision blured and small bursts of pain shot through his body every few seconds. "I'm dying." was his first reaction. "After all the pain and torture, I'm dying now."

Crocodile laughed as he watched Luffy writhe on the floor in pain. "It won't be long now." he thought. Then outloud, "Now that you've had a dose of poison, do you still think you deserve my respect?" he mocked. "I'll tell you what. Since you will soon be dead, I'll humor you." Then, with a mock bow, Crocodile said, "I am here to serve you oh great Pirate King." Then, he laughed.

Luffy heard him. Through the pain and suffering, anger slowly began to take form. "I won't let him get away with this. I can't. I can't die because I still have to save Alabasta for Vivi!"

Crocodile turned his back on Luffy with a smirk on his face. His enemies had been crushed and now they would be buried in this chamber as soon as he sealed it up. Now he had to find Cobra and move on to the final stage of his plan. The rock had been destroyed but Crocodile had already read what he needed prior to it's demise. He chuckled softly to himself, something he rarely did.

"CROCODILE!!!!" someone suddenly called from behind him.

With an annoyed frown, he turned around. This might be a little more difficult then he expected. Then again, his opponent was already in a pitiful state.

Luffy stood, barely, facing Crocodile. Blood flowed from what seemed like every inch of his body. His breathing was short gasps and he looked like a corpse that had suddenly decided to stand up. "Don't _ever _mock me." he said quietly, but in a voice that was so cold, it would send chills up your spine. He raised his head and his eyes shot daggers.

Crocodile's frown deepened. "Little pest." he muttered. "Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do? So what if you're the Pirate King? So what if you're still standing? You and your life mean nothing to me. I will kill you if the poison doesn't. Look around you because this chamber has suddenly become a crypt. You, your friends, and that worthless princess will die."

"SHUT UP!!!!" Luffy screamed. "I won't let you harm any of them! And if you even lay one finger on Vivi, you will regret it!!!!"

"Will I?" Crocodile asked and then vanished. He soon appeared next to the unconscious Vivi and raised his hook. "She will be the first to die. Watch carefully Strawhat." Crocodile looked over to the place where Luffy was standing, only to find that he had vanished.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!" Luffy cried as he appeared behind Crocodile.

Crocodile went flying across the chamber and crashed into one of the pillars. "How did he..." Crocodile wondered as he slowly pushed himself up. That's when he noticed the steam coming off Luffy's body and the pinkish tone of his skin. "What is he?" Crocodile wondered.

"I told you never to touch her, got it?" Luffy asked threatiningly.

Crocodile rubbed the back of his head. He had, after all, hit the pillar pretty hard. He stood up anyway. "So what. You'll hit me? Is that it?" he replied.

Luffy's eyes narrowed.

"Speechless Strawhat? After all those threats, I would think you would be able to come up with something." Crocodile taunted.

Luffy was starting to feel the effects of activating Gear Second. The blood was coming out faster, the poison spreading, and of course, the normal strain on his body due to the speeding of his bloodstream. He was already feeling weak and he knew much more and he would end up killing himself. "I only have a little time." he thought. He glanced down at Vivi with sorrowful eyes. "I love you." he whispered and then turned back to Crocodile. "There can only be one winner in a fight like this. Do you remember what you told me all those years ago about how pirates fight?" Luffy asked.

Crocodile actually smiled. "Until the death." he replied viciously, enjoying the thought.

Luffy nodded. "Then let's find out who gets to live and who dies."

"Then let's begin." Crocodile said.

The pair began running at each other, both determined to be the victor.

"I won't lose." he thought as his speed increased to the point where he disappeared.

"The victor of this fight is already decided." Crocodile thought as he raised his hook, the poison seeping through the holes in the small, silver hook.

"Gomu Gomu no-" Luffy cried.

Crocodile raised his hook.

"Jet Gataling Gun!" Luffy finished.

Crocodile began to slash but never finished. Luffy's fists smashed into his face and various other parts of his body. He was sent flying backwards, Luffy never slowing down in his relentless attack.

Luffy yelled. It was a battle cry that was full of all the pain that he had been through. He thought of Vivi and what he had gone through with her. He thought of Crocodile and how he had been used and finally, he thought of the lives he had almost took. With each thought, his arms stretched farther, and it seemed like his strength increased.

Crocodile was pushed back farther and farther until he smashed into the limestone wall. He didn't stop there. Luffy wasn't finished. He started making an imprint in the wall and eventually, he broke throught the limestone and then into the dirt that was beneath the palace.

With one final yell, Luffy stopped. The chamber fell silent except for the small gasps of breath Luffy was taking. Then, without warning, a loud crumbling sound erupted from the wall around where Crocodile was buried. From the single hole, a thousand cracks ripped through the stone until finally, the wall crumbled apart. It fell and a giant dust cloud rose from the rubble. When it cleared, there was no hole anymore. Crocodile was gone. Forever.

Luffy's body returned back to normal and he suddenly felt very tired. Not wanting to look at the spot where Crocodile was buried alive, he turned away and returned to Vivi. He placed his hat on his head and kneeled next to her. He felt like he was going to faint, but his job wasn't done yet.

"Vivi." he said quietly as he gently tapped her shoulder.

One eye cracked slowly open and then the other. When she saw who was looking at her, she immediately was alert. "Luffy!" she cried happily. She attempted to raise up but when she tried to move, a wave of pain shot through her and she fell.

Luffy gently caught her and helped her up. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore." she replied.

Luffy nodded, althought he was not completely convinced.

Vivi had so many questions she wanted to ask and so many things she wanted to say, but instead, she held her tounge. Now wasn't the time. "Luffy, we have other people to worry about right now." she reminded him.

He nodded, reluctant to leave her side. Still, he slowly stood up.

Vivi stood up beside him. "Over there first." she said indicating the place where Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper lay. She began to walk over there, only to stop when she heard a dull thud behind her. She turned around to find that Luffy had collapsed. "Luffy!" she cried. She rushed back to him and flipped him on his back. She examined the wound on his chest, only to find it had a faint purple liquid seeping out along with the blood. "Poison." she muttered, silently cursing Crocodile. "This wound is big enough to kill. It was a miracle he could even stand." she thought. She looked around at all the people lying around her who needed medical attention and gritted her teeth. As much as she wanted to help Luffy right then, there were others who needed her too. She gently layed Luffy down and stood up. Her body still ached, but that was the farthest thing from her mind. She headed for the passage way to find her father and get help. "Hang on guys!" she thought as she ran off.

_**So, I haven't writtten an almost completely action chapter in awhile. I think I'm a little rusty. But of course, that's up to you dear readers. (Wink. Wink. Hint. Hint.)**_


	20. Cleaning Up

_**I'm updating! I'm updating! And I'm waaayyy to excited about it. Well...anyway...this chapte is mainly one big flash back. Vivi...well, you'll see.**_

**Chapter 19**

Vivi sat beside the bed. The curtains were tightly drawn and only a single ray of sunshine fell on Vivi's face. She had been in the same spot for three days now, eating little and refusing to leave. Her normally composed face was showing signs of little sleep and general neglect.

There was a soft knock, barely audible, on the large oak doors.

"Come in." Vivi said softly.

The door creaked open on it's ancient hinges and Vivi looked up to see who her visitor was. When she saw a flash of orange hair, a thin smile creeped onto her lips. "Hey Nami." she said quietly as she greated the other woman.

Nami took a seat in a small chair near Vivi's. One look at Vivi's face and her smile faded. "Vivi, you really need to rest. He'll be fine. Look, I'll watch him for you if that would make you feel better. I could come and get you if-" Nami urged but Vivi cut her off.

"No." she insisted. "I'm fine. I just can't bring myself to leave him. After all I've done, I just can't stand to see him die. I won't leave until I know he's okay."

Nami shrugged, helpless. She, along with half the palace, had been trying for two days to get Vivi to leave but had gotten the same result each time. This last attempt had been a weak one and Nami knew it. Now, she had nothing to say to covince Vivi to leave. She and everyone else had exausted all possible routes. Vivi had her mind set to stay and she wasn't budging. "Well, I guess I'll get back to the others. Robin probably needs some help with all the men down there." Nami said with a slight chickle, a weak jab at humor. Vivi didn't even flinch. All her attention was focused on the still form laying in the bed. With a sigh, Nami made her way to the door. She paused when it was half open, her hand resting on it. "We'll be in our room if you need us." she said and then she was gone. The door shut with another creak and the room fell silent.

Vivi rested her head on one of her hands and let out a long sigh. "Please be alright." she whispered. "Don't die now. Not after all you've done. Don't leave me."

3 Days Ago

"I have to find help." Vivi thought. She was running up the set of stairs that had led her into the chamber only about an hour ago. She tripped and went sprawling. She stood up, blood dripping out of a fresh cut on her knee, bit her lip, and kept running. Nothing was going to stop her.

When she reached the entrance of the passage way, she didn't even pause. She ran by the unconscious guards (thanks to Zoro) and then in the general direction of her bedroom. At that moment, she didn't care who she found. All she wanted was another person. Anyone to help her.

Not paying attention to where she was going, she rounded the corner and ran smack into someone. "I'm sorry." she muttered. She looked up and relief washed over her. "Father!" she cried.

"Vivi?!" he asked in surprise, not daring to believe it was actually her. Then he noticed the bruises and cuts that covered her body. "What happened?! We need to find you help!" He helped her up and began leading her somewhere.

"No! Stop!" she cried. "Listen, I'm fine. It's my friends that need help! Find a doctor or someone and bring them to the chamber immediately."

He looked at her and then silently let go of her hand. "I'll see what I can do. The Royal Guard is on their way back. There should be some doctors with them. How bad is it?" he asked.

"T-T-The Royal Guard?!" Vivi said, her voice shaking, not quite believing what she had heard. Then, remembering that her friends needed her, she quickly answered, "It's pretty bad. Two have been poisoned. One was impaled. The others are not much better."

Cobra nodded gravely. "Find some of the guards who are left around here and take them with you to the chamber. Swear them to secrecy first."

"Don't worry about secrecy father." she interrupted. "The stone is destroyed. I will though. My friends need to be protected."

"Oh. Well...anyway..." he stammered. "Take them down there and have them bring anyone who needs medical attention to the guest bedroom. I'll find someone to send that way."

"Thank you so much. I'm glad you're safe." she said as she hugged him tightly.

Cobra wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a warm embrace as only a father can. "I'm glad you're safe too."

They let go and Vivi smiled at him. Then, she turned away and went to find some guards to assist her. "I'm coming guys! You'll get help!!!" She ran down one corridor after the other, hoping to find someone, anyone. Maybe she would have a more difficult time finding help then she thought.

"Princess Vivi!!!" a voice called from behind her.

Vivi whirled around to see who had called to her. She was relieved to see two guards running toward her. "I need your help with something." she said when they got closer.

"Y-Y-You sh-sh-shouldn't be out of your r-room princess. Crocodile may harm you." one of the guards stuttered. It was painfully obvious that if Vivi had refused, the guard wouldn't use force.

Vivi smiled warmly. "You don't have to worry about him anymore. Crocodile has been defeated. His reign is over." she said.

The guard's jaws dropped. They stared at Vivi incredulously. "I-Is that really true?" one of them asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

Vivi nodded and suddenly, the two burst out cheering. Vivi let them celebrate for a moment before bringing them back to reality. "Guys!" she cried to get their attention. They stopped, embarassed, stood up straight, and then faced her. When she was sure she had their attention, she continued. "Like I said, I need your help with something."

"What is it princess?" the guard asked.

"I...well...follow me!" she finally said.

The guards looked at each other and shrugged. Then, without a word they nodded and so the group took off. Vivi led them silently along, not bothering to explain anything. She would when they got there.

She led them to the entrance of the chamber and didn't even pause. The guards followed uncertainly. When they reached the small room before the chamber, Vivi turned to face them and they came to a hault.

"Now, what you are getting ready to see, no one else has." Vivi said. "The secrets this chamber once held have now been destroyed. That does not mean that you can tell anyone though. This will be our secret. The events that have taken place in here should be locked away. Forever. And that is what I intend to do once our job is complete. Promise me you will not reveal to anyone what you are about to see. There are people in there that need to be protected."

"We promise." they said in unison. They were suddenly very excited about their upcoming job, whatever it was. As simple palace guards, they had never seen any action. The past week, althought terrifying, was probably the highlight of their career. Now they were with the princess of Alabasta, about to embark on a top secret mission.

Vivi turned and entered the chamber. The guards quickly followed.

As they entered, the guards gazed around in awe. There were giant pieces of stone and sapphire all over the ground and even though the place was in shambles, it was no less magnificent.

"Over here." Vivi said, motioning for them to follow. They shuffled behind her until they came up on the body of a young woman with orange hair framing her still features.

One of the guards jumped back. "I-Is she dead?" he asked nervously.

"No. Not yet anyway." Vivi replied.

The guard nodded but couldn't help staring at the deep gash in the woman's stomach.

"Trust me." Vivi said sternly as she caught the guards' sideways glances.

"Yes Vivi-sama." the guards replied.

"Now, I need a way to move her and the rest of them out of here. That's what I need your help with. Be gentle with them though. Some of them are in critical condition." Vivi explained.

At the mention of more people, the guards began glancing around nervously. Just how many people were in this chamber? And how many were no longer alive?!

"Ummm...Vivi-sama...are you sure about this? I mean...who are these people?" one guard asked.

Vivi turned around. Her long lasting patience was wearing thin. "They are my nakama. I can't let them die and you shouldn't want them to anyway. They are the ones who saved our country." she said through gritted teeth. The guards stared at her in shock. Unable to stand it anymore, Vivi cried out, "Just do it okay!!!!!"

"Yes princess!" they cried and seperated to try and find everyone.

"Hey!" one of the guards suddenly cried. "I-I-Isn't this guy Strawhat Luffy?" he asked nervously.

Vivi looked up from where she had been attending to Chopper. She saw the guard standing a short distance from Luffy, who's hat had been laying beside him and had ultimately tipped off the guard to his identity.

She stood up and made her way over to the guard. "I'll take care of him." she said calmly.

"But princess, he's a criminal! And now that I think about it, aren't all these people criminals? Your father wouldn't approve of this. They're pirates!!!" the guard protested.

Finally, at the end of her patience, Vivi shouted, "They're my friends and they saved Alabasta!!! Show them some respect!!!!!"

The guard took a step back, shocked at Vivi's strange behavior. She was protective of these guys. Unfortunately, as he was stepping back, he happened to find the one dead body in the room. He stumbled backwards over the body and fell to the floor. When he saw what he had tripped over, that was it. He lost it. His screams echoed in the chamber and Vivi was sure he would wake the dead.

As she pushed her hands over her ears, she cried, "BE QUIET!!!"

He stopped though he still trembled in fear and disgust. "W-W-W-Whhhaaaatttt...happened to...him?" he asked nervously.

"It's a long story. One you don't need to know right now. Just help me and we can get out of here!" Vivi said. She knew she was running out of time. The poison in Luffy's and Zoro's system could either kill them or do permanent damage. Luffy's dose would most likely kill him. She shuddered at the thought.

After the little incident, the rest of the job passed smoothly. Vivi and the two guards managed to stabalize everyone enough to move them to a more comfortable place. Vivi decided that they needed to get Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, and Luffy immediate attention. They were by far the worst. She ordered the first guard to gently carry Zoro and Sanji. The second she told to carry Nami and Chopper. Finally, she picked up Luffy with some effort. She had gotten stronger since his last visit, though, and was able to manage it.

"You've helped me more than you will ever know. Let me return the favor. It's finally my turn to carry you." she thought as she looked down at his face. She put his hat around her neck, hanging it there by it's string. Then, she followed the two guards toward the passage way.

Just as she was about to exit, she heard someone call out to her. "Wait princess. I can help." a female voice said.

Vivi turned around and saw Robin following her. Despite beeing tired, she smiled.

"Do you trust me now?" Robin questioned.

Vivi thought and then slowly nodded. "Yes. After all you have done, you have my trust. Besides, if Luffy-san trusts you, then so do I." Vivi said.

Roin nodded. "I'll be right back." she said and dissappeared. "Dos Fleur." she heard Robin say. "Slap."

Suddenly she heard a cry of, "I'm up! I'm up!!!" she heard a man cry. Vivi stayed where she was, even though she was very curious.

"Come on cyborg-san. We have work to do." she heard Robin say. This was followed by some grumbling and then a second later, Robin appeared followed by Franky.

"We'll take care of long nose-kun and the other swords..." Robin stopped mid sentence. She had suddenly remembered what had happened to Kelvin. "I'm sorry." Robin appologized.

"It's okay." Vivi replied quietly. "Just get Usopp and we'll be on our way."

Robin nodded. "Cyborg-san, would you?" she asked.

Franky sighed but reluctantly agreed. He dissappeared and returned with Usopp moments later. "Let's go." he said.

They followed the guards up the stairs in silence. There was nothing to say.

When they reached the top, Vivi instructed everyone to follow her. She led them to the guest bedroom. It seemed unreal that they had been there only hours before, planning the fight with Crocodile. How much had changed?

Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, and Usopp were given beds. Robin and Franky simply sat at a small table in the corner. Vivi still held Luffy.

"I'll take him to another room. The others should be okay here. My father will send medical attention soon." Vivi said. "I'll leave the guads to-"

Robin cut her off. "I'll keep an eye on them. Could we have some tea?" she asked.

"Yes mam." one of the guards said and quickly ran off to fetch some tea. The other soon followed, having nothing else to do.

"I'll check on you guys once he wakes up." Vivi said and then left, taking Luffy to a room where she could watch him in peace.

Present

All that had been three days ago. Since then, the Royal Guard had returned. Everyone else was awake and for the most part okay. Mr.1 had been arrested and Vivi's bedroom was newly refurnished. Still, Luffy had not woken up. Vivi had stayed with him the whole time, never leaving once and hardly sleeping. She knew evryone was worried about her, but she just couldn't leave.

"Why won't you wake up?" she thought. "Everyone else is fine now. Chopper has even come to help you. He's done all he can. Now it's up to you. I know you will live. You always have before! You won't leave me, I know it."

The weight of the past week was finally catching up to Vivi. Her eyes began to droop, and before she was even aware of it, she had drifted into a heavy sleep.

Luffy's eyes open. The truth was, he had been awake for awhile. He just hadn't wanted to get up until he was sure Vivi was asleep. He stood up and put his hat on and walked over to the window and opened it.

"I'm sorry Vivi. I just can't face them. Not after all I've done. I know they know the truth. You would have told them by now. I need some time to think." Luffy thought. He looked down at himself. Then, he quietly removed most of the bandages, except for the ones covering his chest and stomach. He then tiptoed quietly back across the room and picked up a brand new red vest that was laying on the table beside the bed and put it on. He had no clue where his shoes were so he went back to the window, and with on last glance at Vivi, slipped outside.

_**That chapter was...interesting to write. It was sort of boring after the last few but it was necessary. It's just one of those things.**_


	21. Gone

_**Hmm...I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. I think it's pretty good. Some intense moments but I think that might be a little too**__**over dramatic. Oh well! On with the story!!!**_

**Chapter 20**

Vivi slowly opened her eyes. She gave a small yawn and looked at the bed,expecting to see Luffy's still figure. Instead, she found the bed empty. She was immediately alert. Her head jerked around, searching the room for any trace of him. All she found was an open window with a slight breeze blowing the curtains.

"He couldn't have..." Vivi thought. Then she noticed the bandages lying on the ground and the missing red vest. "He did!"

She stood up slowly, attempting not to panic. "He might have just gone to see his friends and didn't want to wake me. Yeah. I'll just ask the guard outside if he's seen him."

Vivi walked over and opened up the oak doors.

"Vivi-sama, it's good to see you." the guard said with a warm smile.

Vivi returned the smile, trying to appear unconcerned. "I have a question. Has anyone been through these doors in the last couple of hours?" she asked sweetly.

The guard frowned, deep in thought. "Well, I've been here since this morning and the only person who has come and gone was that orange haired woman." the guard replied. He knew better than to inquire the reason behind the princess' odd question. It wasn't his place.

"Thanks." Vivi said with a fake smile. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure." the guard replied.

"Make sure nobody goes in there, okay?" she said.

The guard shrugged indifferently. "Okay." he said. Once again, he was dying to know the reason behind the Vivi's strange behavior, and once again, he was to polite to ask.

"Thanks." Vivi said and then dashed off. "There's one last place he could be." she thought. "This is my last chance."

She snuck past the guest bedroom, not wishing to alarm the others just yet. Instead, she continued on until she reached the room that very few people knew about. It was the same room Luffy had found her in when he had first come to Alabasta about a week ago.

Inhaling sharply, she pushed open the door and entered the dark room. She shut the door quietly and then allowed her eyes a few minutes to adjust. When they did, she looked around until she saw what, or who, she was looking for.

"Don't scare me like that Luffy!" she said playfully. He didn't reply. She noticed he was sitting in a chair with his back to her. Thinking he hadn't heard her, she said louder, "Luffy!!!" Still no response and there was no way he hadn't heard her. "Luffy?" Frustrated, she decided to go over next to him.

"Stop." Luffy said before she was even half way to him. It wasn't commanding but Vivi still stopped.

"Luffy?" she asked. She was suddenly unsure what to do. "I came to-"

"Don't speak." he said. It was an almost monotone voice this time.

Vivi didn't speak. She wouldn't have known what to say anyway.

A painful moment of silence passed. Then, "I know why you came." Luffy said quietly.

Vivi stared at his back. She slowly sunk to her knees, helpless as of what to do.

"You might as well leave." Luffy said, still not looking at her.

There was a roll of thunder from outside and the room suddenly got darker as clouds filled the sky. The tense mood sunk even lower.

Vivi stood up and slowly moved over to a nereby table, avoiding Luffy. She quickly turned on a kerosene lamp. Luffy remained silent and she relaxed slightly. She slunk into a chair beside the table with the lamp and waited for him to speak again.

"I said you might as well leave." Luffy said, a little more coldly then the last time.

"I won't leave." she said, finally finding her voice. "Not until you tell me what you're doing."

Luffy gave a long sigh but refused to turn around. "If I tell you, will you go away?" he asked.

"It depends." Vivi replied.

Luffy shrugged indifferently but her reply must have satisfied him because he continued, "I'm getting ready to leave. I just needed some time to rest away from everyone. After this, I'm gone and you won't have to worry about me again."

Vivi felt her lip tremble. "Not now Luffy." she whispered, barely audible. Her voice trembled. "Not after all this. Not after I thought you were dead." she pleaded.

He shook his head sadly and turned to face her. "I can't." he said simply. But when he said it, the look in his eyes and the sadness in his voice broke Vivi's heart.

"But why not?!" Vivi blurted out.

He looked at the floor. "I've done things that I can never take back. I almost killed two people. I did kill one person. I've hurt my friends. My nakama. And I hurt you Vivi." Luffy said. "This...this isn't me. But now I can't take it back so the best thing for me to do is just leave and dissappear from everyone's life. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve happiness. I've become a monster and I don't want to hurt anyone else." He reached his hand out and dropped something on the ground. It landed with a clatter about ten feet in front of Vivi. It was a dagger.

"Please don't Luffy. Don't leave. If you leave, that will be worse than anything you've done! You've done some bad things but you can be forgiven! Just don't go!!!" Vivi cried desperately.

"See that dagger?" Luffy asked. Vivi looked down at it. "That's what almost killed your father and that other guy. And it was me who used it. I almost_ killed_ someone with that."

A tear dropped to the floor before Vivi even realized she was crying. She knew that Luffy was going to leave, no matter what she said, and it hurt. "Can you atleast say goodbye?" she asked. "And promise me something? Come back when you're ready."

He shook his head sadly. "I can't promise that." he said. He stood up and turned to face the balcony. Without looking back, he began walking toward the balcony. Each step seemed to echo in Vivi's ears. The moment it took for him to reach the glass doors was an eternity that would forever be burned into Vivi's memory.

As he pulled back the curtains and began to open the doors that lead into the pouring rain outside, Vivi cried, "LUFFY!!!!!!!!!" The shrill cry hung in the air between them until he slowly turned around, one hand still on the door. Vivi gazed into his eyes. "Please. Just say goodbye." she begged through her tears.

"I'm sorry Vivi." he said and then he was gone. His bare feet sloshed through the rain on the balcony before disappearing over it's edge.

"Luffy..." she said, barely breathing. The whole thing seemed too unreal. Coming out of her state of shock, Vivi jumped to her feet and ran toward the open doors. She ran out onto the balcony and looked over it's edge. The rain had picked up speed and it was making vision hard. When she didn't see anything, she sunk to her knees and didn't get up. She wouldn't have even if she could have. Her tears mixed with the rain as she stared at the spot where he had last stood. She reached out her hand, hoping to grasp something that simply wasn't there. Her tears soon turned into sobs that shook her entire body.

As she cried, she suddenly felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder. Vivi looked up to see a man with shaggy hair standing over her wearing a large grin. "Aren't you getting wet out here?" he asked.

Vivi stared at him in disbelief. She sniffled a little and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "Kohza?" she asked uncertainly.

He smiled at her. "Come on inside where it's dry. Then you can tell me what's wrong." he said.

She nodded, to dumbstruck to speak. He helped her up and they went inside where he led her to a cozy chair.

"I'll be right back." he said and walked out of the doors. When he returned he was carrying a tray with two steaming mugs on top of it. He set it on the table next to Vivi and then sat in the floor next to her. "Here." he said, handing her one of the mugs.

She took it from him, glad for the warmth. She brought it to her lips and took a sip of the liquid, discovering it to be hot cocoa in the process. "So," she finally said, "What are you doing here? The last time I saw you in Nanohana, you were being dragged away to some unknown prison."

Kohza shrugged. "Just a little misunderstanding." he replied as he took a sip of his cocoa. "Anyway, I came back here after I heard what happened. I wanted to make sure you guys were okay."

"Thanks. I'm glad you did." Vivi replied. "You always seem to show up when I need someone to talk to or to help me with something, even since we were kids."

Kohza shrugged once again. This was followed by a short intermission where both just sipped their cocoa and listened to the rain. Finally, Kohza broke the silence. "So, I've told you what I've been doing. It's only fair that you tell me what's wrong with you now."

Vivi stared into her almost empty mug for a moment before speaking. "It's a long story." she said.

"I have time." Kohza retorted.

"Fine." Vivi said, defeated. "Do you want it from the beginning? Or do you want to know what happened once I left Nanohana?"

"The beginning." Kohza replied.

And so, she told him the whole thing, from the beginning. She started with Luffy's promise eight years ago all the way up to where he left. Kohza sat there, listening and not interrupting. He just let her talk and that helped more than anything.

When she finished, Vivi felt a little bit better. Her mug of cocoa had long since been emptied. "Thanks for listening to me babble." Vivi said with a warm smile.

"Anytime." Kohza said. He stood up. "I'll take your mug to the kitchen if you want. Then, we can go downstairs. I'm sure Terracotta-san has cooked something delicious for you and the rest of your friends."

"Is it that late?!" Vivi asked incredulously. "I've been talking so long. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Now come on!" Kohza said. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room and into the hall.

"But Kohza-" she started to protest but he sped up and she was forced to run just to keep up. "Kohza!" she tried again but in vain.

"Wait here." he said as he stopped in front of the kitchen door. He took her mug and disappeared inside.

Vivi stood, staring at the door. Things were moving way too fast for her and she just wanted to sit and think for awhile. But of course, that was impossible because Kohza burst out of the kitchen and they were off again.

"Your friends are waiting." Kohza said as they arrived at the double doors. He pushed her through and there was no turning back.

"Vivi-chan!!!! We've missed you my sweet!" Sanji cried. He had just come out of the swinging kitchen doors and was carrying a plate. His eye turned to a heart and he did his odd dance over toward her.

"Sanji!" Nami cried and he immediately focused his attention to her.

"Nami-sswwaaaannn!!!!" he swooned.

"Ugh." Nami sighed. Then she turned to Vivi. "It's good to see you Vivi. We were worried about you."

"So does this mean Luffy's awake?" Chopper asked.

The room fell silent. Everyone had been trying to avoid the touchy subject but now it hung above them like a thunder cloud.

Vivi's smile faded.

"I don't think that was the best timing doctor-san." Robin said calmly, unaffected by the awkward situation.

"It's okay." Vivi finally said and everyone relaxed. She took an empty seat next to Nami with Kohza beside her. The mood immediately lightened and the feast began as Terracotta came out with plates of food.

As they were eating, Nami noticed how quiet Vivi was. "Hey Vivi, you okay?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, me? I'm fine." Vivi lied.

"Um hm." Nami replied, clearly not convinced in the least. "So, what's really up?"

"You'll find out in a minute." Vivi replied. She had made up her mind to break the news to everyone _after_ their wonderful celebration.

Soon after, Terracotta and some of her assistants came to collect the dishes. When Terracotta saw Vivi's plate had been hardly touched, she shot the princess a questioning look but took the plate anyway.

When they were gone, Vivi stood up and walked to the head of the table. Kohza, who quickly figured out what she was doing, gave her a reasuring smile. Eventually, everyone fell silent as they noticed Vivi standing at the head of the table.

She swallowed, attempting to remove the lump in her throat that hindered her from speaking. She looked at the curious faces of her friends and then spoke. "I have an announcement to make. It concerns Luffy." she said.

"Uh oh. This can't be good! She was acting weird all of dinner so it must be bad." Nami thought, suddenly concerned.

"Is Luffy...dead?" thought Chopper nervously.

"Luffy. What have you done now?" Zoro thought.

Sanji lit another cigerette.

Robin looked at Vivi with an amused smile.

Franky and Usopp looked up from the discussion they had been having and instantly gave Vivi their full attention.

Vivi hung her head before continuing, to ashamed to look at her friends. She didn't know why she was. It wasn't her fault, it was Luffy's. Still, she felt partially responsible. "He's...gone." she finally said.

_**Okay okay! I know that Kohza was a little out of character there if you only go by the anime/manga. But, in One Piece, he was against Vivi. When they are friends, I pictured them having an older brother/sister relationship. That's just me though.**_


	22. Lonliness

_**Well, as I'm posting this chapter, I'm starting to feel sad. After this, there will probably only be a couple more chapters. It seems like I just started this story but it's been over two months. Wow. I just want to say thanks to all my reviewrs. You've been so supportive and you guys have been great and I hope this story ends like you want it to. So, without any futher delay, on with the story!**_

**Chapter 21**

Luffy's bare feet padded through the deserted streets as the sun began to set. His head hung low as the rain dripped from the brim of his hat and poured down in front of his face. Visibility was nearly impossible. Lights from the surrounding houses reflected off the puddles that had formed in the streets.

He paused at one of the windows and slowly turned his head to look in. A woman was setting plates on the table in front of a man and little boy. The boy laughed and Luffy lowered his head and walked off. It was too much like the life he used to have. A time when that laugh would have come from him and the people around the table would have been his friends.

"Is this what it feels like to be completely alone?" Luffy wondered.

As he walked, the rain slowly took it's toll on the devil fruit user and Luffy was forced to take shelter in a closed shop's door frame. He lay in the door frame in such a way that he was now facing the palace. He was now faced with a problem he had run away from and he cursed himself for looking back. With a mutter of some sort, he shoved his hat down farther on his head and did his best to curl up and sleep, something he soon found impossible.

He looked back up for another quick glimpse of the palace. He saw the light that seemed to shine from every pore of the palace walls. There was a certain warm feeling about the whole place, and for a second, he was tempted to run toward it.

"Stop it. You've made your choice. It's not like anyone would want you to stay. I've hurt them, all of them, too much. Maybe...if only...if only I'd had the courage to ask them to come back. To tell Vivi how I really felt. Then maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't be here right now. But I was a coward. What's happened to me? Is the world really this cold? I'm the Pirate King. I got what I always wanted. Right? Or did I lose it all?" Luffy thought. As these thoughts echoed through his mind, he soon drifted to sleep out of pure exaustion as the rain pounded around him and he shivered in the cold.

At the Palace

Vivi's words hung in the air as each person began to comprehend what she had just said. Slowly, their mouths dropped open and their eyes went wide in shock. Even Zoro and Robin seemed slightly taken offguard. The only person who hadn't lost their cool was Kohza who had been told the whole story earlier.

Vivi looked down at the table. She gripped the back of the chair she was standing in front of until her knuckles went white. Hot tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she bit down hard on her lip to stop them from running down her face.

"Gone?" Nami finally asked.

"Gone!!!" Usopp cried as the meaning of Vivi's words finally sunk in.

"Oh great." Zoro muttered. "Luffy." He gritted his teeth.

"Are you sure about that princess?" Robin asked calmly.

"HE'S GONE!!!!!!!" Chopper cried with a small sniffle at the end.

Sanji sighed and took out a cigerette. He could see the pain in Vivi's face. "Luffy, I'll get you for this later." he thought.

Franky broke down and started weeping. "Luffy-san!!!" he wailed.

"Why?" Nami finally dared to ask the question they all wanted to know.

Vivi struggled to hold in her tears. She took a shaky breath and gripped the chair for support before speaking again. "He...he felt like he had done too much to come back. He felt like he had become a monster and didn't deserve this. I tried to show him he was wrong but he wouldn't listen!" Bitter tears began rolling down her face. "He doesn't realize what he's doing by leaving!!! He's wrong!!! He's wrong!!!!!" she cried, her pain turning to boiling anger.

Everyone watched Vivi in silence, unsure of whether to comfort her or give her some space. Luckily, Kohza knew exactly what to do. He stood up and walked over to her. He pulled out the chair she was gripping for support and gently lowered her into it. She buried her head in her hands while he stood above her, not doing anything but merely being there. It seemed to work because eventually, Vivi sniffled a little, wiped away a few remaining tears, and turned to face the rest of the people in the room. She whispered something to Kohza and he returned to his seat.

"I guess I should tell you about our relationship. I told you a little about it a few days ago, but alot has happened since then." Vivi said calmly. And so she explained. She told them about what had happened in the chamber all the way to their conversation earlier that day, no matter how much it hurt. In fact, when she was done, she felt alot better. Her story was greated by another wave of silence.

Zoro was the one to break it. "Who's going to find him this time? I thought we gave up this game when we went our seperate ways, but it looks like Luffy still wants to have his little fun." he said, his hand on Wado's hilt.

"Zoro!!!" Nami cried. "Don't be so rude!!! It's not that easy!!!!!"

"He's right." Kohza said bluntly. "We have to find him."

"Don't agree with him!!!" Nami practically screamed as she half jumped from her chair.

"Nami-san, it's okay. They're right." Vivi said, attempting to keep peace and order, a habit she had developed over the years.

Nami opened her mouth to protest, but thinking better, merely sat back down and pouted.

"So, it's settled then?" Kohza asked as he leaned back casually in his chair.

"Right." Vivi agreed. "I'll go find Karoo and get ducks for-"

"You stay here." Kohza said, cutting her off. She began to protest but he held up a hand to stop her. "Look, it's getting late. It's raining. You haven't rested in over three days. You wouldn't do any good tonight anyway. I'll just take some guards with me and we'll search the city. If we find him, he'll come back with us whether he wants to or not." Alarm shone on Vivi's face and Kohza chuckled. "Relax. I'm kidding."

"But how do we know he hasn't left the city? He could be anywhere! He could have even left Alabasta if he had the right transportation." Vivi pointed out.

Kohza frowned. "The rain. It could have slowed him down." he suggested hopefully.

"Do you really think that's true?" Vivi replied skeptically.

"Actually, he's right. Since Luffy is a devil fruit user, he couldn't have gone far without having to seek shelter. It's highly probable that he's still in the city." Chopper explained.

"So...so he's really here?" Vivi asked, hoping for the best.

"Most likely. But there's an exception to every rule. Luffy is usually that exception." Chopper said, trying not to get Vivi's hopes up too much. It was too late.

"Still, you're probably right. If there's any chance he's still here, we have to find him!" Vivi exclaimed. Her face was glowing now, her eyes bright, a smile dancing on her face.

"Vivi, Chopper's right. He's probably not here. Look, you go to bed and I'll take a few guards and we'll go look. You need to rest." Kohza said.

Vivi's smile faded slightly. "I know, it's just, I want to be there when you find him."

"If we find him." Kohza corrected.

"When." Vivi replied.

Kohza sighed, defeated. "When."

"I'll sleep for a couple hours. Then, I'll come join you." she said.

"But Vivi-"

"No buts. Just be glad I'm resting at all." she said. She stood up to leave but then whirled around before she ever reached the door. "Oh, and send a couple of guards to Nanohana. His ship should be docked there if he's still in Alabasta. If it's still there, have it watched around the clock. He's not leaving. I still have business to finish with him." Then, turning to the other people around the table, she said, "You're welcome to stay as long as you like. The guest room is yours. If you want, you can join me in the morning. If not, Terracotta-san should be happy to fix you breakfast." Then, she was gone.

Everyone watched as the doorclosed, dumbfounded. Vivi's sudden mood change had left them speechless.

"Should we...go to bed?" Nami managed to ask.

Everyone shrugged. They weren't really sure what to do.

"I guess I should get going." Kohza said. He slowly made his way out of the room, leaving the rest of the people to fend for themselves.

"Miss navigator is right. We need our rest. I have a feeling the princess will need our assistance in a while." Robin said. She calmly stood up and made her way out of the room. The others slowly followed suit.

Meanwhile, Vivi was anything but asleep. She was looking out her window into the rain and blurred lights of the city around her. "Wherever you are Luffy, we'll find you. I know you won't leave me. I won't let you!" she said quietly.

The Next Morning

"Hey you little street rat, what do you think this is? A charity?!" a man asked angrily.

"Huh?" Luffy mumbled as he peeled his eyes open. When he looked up, he saw the face of an angry man glaring at him. He quickly sat up, picked up his hat which had fallen beside him, and jumped to his feet. "I-I'm sorry sir." he stammered as he shoved his hat on his head. The sun was shining and only the small remenants of puddles were nature's only indication of the previous days rain.

The man softend slightly when he saw what a pitiful shape Luffy was in. "Look, I have a business to run. Sorry, but you'll have to find some other place to stay." he said. He pulled out a ring of keys and began unlocking the door but he soon turned around and slowly looked Luffy up and down, pausing at the scar and strawhat. "Have we met before? You look...familiar." he said slowly, deep in thought.

"Umm...I don't think we've ever met. I've got to go." Luffy said and hurried away before the man remembered just where it was he had seen him last.

Just as he reached the stairs, he heard a voice that sent chills up his spine call out, "Monkey D. Luffy, not so fast! You have some unfinished business and you're not leaving until then. Got a problem with that?"

_**Bum bum bum! Who's voice is it? Who's finally recognized him? Stay tuned and find out! Mwa ha ha! I love leaving you hanging. I'm so cruel --**_


	23. Resolution

_**I'm updating. After like 5 days of writers block, I'm back. Still, this is a short chapter and it didn't turn out the way I had orginally wanted. Too much fluff at the end. Darn writers block...**_

**Chapter 22**

Vivi slowly opened her eyes only to quickly shut them back when a ray of sun shone in and nearly blinded her. "It's morning." she murmered. Her eyes shot open. "Morning!!!" she thought in a panic. "I must have fallen asleep! Oh no!" She jumped out of the chair she had fallen asleep in, pushing it out of her way as she flew toward the closet to get dressed. "I have to go find Kohza and Luffy!"

Down the hall, Nami slowly opened her eyes and slowly sat up in her bed. She noticed that no one else was awake. "I wonder how the search went." Nami thought. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and slipped on her sandals. She pulled on her plain brown skirt and cream shirt before turning to leave the room.

"Going somewhere?" Robin asked, startling Nami.

Nami jumped before turning to face her friend. "R-Robin, I didn't know you were up yet." she stammered. "I was just going to check on-"

"She's in her room. She fell asleep. Luffy has not been found." Robin said, cutting her off and leaving her speechless. She was sipping coffee and calmly flipping through one of her many books.

"But...how...you...what?" Nami stuttered.

Robin just smiled. "Go talk to the princess. I'll wake the others and we'll meet you at the main gate to join the search."

Nami nodded, too dumbstruck to speak. She quickly exited the room, letting the door slam shut behind her. Her head was spinning from her odd conversation. "How did she know?"

Her thoughts were interupted when Vivi's door flew open, practically knocking her over. She jumped out of the way just in time.

"Nami-san!" Vivi gasped. "I'm sorry! I'm just a little...distracted this morning."

"It's okay. So am I." Nami muttered.

"I hate to be rude but...I really need to catch up with-" Vivi started to say but Nami cut her off.

"Save it. I already know what's going on." Nami said. Then, in response to Vivi's questioning face, she said, "Don't ask. Anyway, the others are going to meet us at the main gate in a few minutes. We're going to help you."

"You guys don't have to do this you know." Vivi said.

Nami smiled. "Hey, we've come this far haven't we? Besides, we're still you're nakama and Luffy's will always be our captain. I know we left but...never mind."

"You want to go back, don't you?" Vivi asked.

"If that was possible. It's just, I have a family now and I can't let my son grow up on a pirate ship. I had to grow up with pirates. I know this is different but it's still not I risk I want to take. I need to stay alive to take care of him. When he's gone, maybe I'll go back then. If it's not too late." Nami replied. She sighed heavily. "I guess those days are gone."

Vivi nodded sadly, hating to admit the truth.

"But hey, we can create new ones that are even better." Nami said with a smile. "Starting now. Come on, let's go meet the others and get Luffy back!"

A smile spread on Vivi's face. "You really think we can do this?"

"One thing we learned a long time ago is to always have faith in Luffy. We may not know what's going on in his head, but he always comes through. If you need him, he'll find a way to help you. And I can tell you need him. Have faith in him Vivi." Nami said.

"Then let's go!" Vivi said.

Nami smiled, grabbed Vivi's wrist, and took off. "We'll find him. I know we will." Nami thought as she ran happily down the hall, dragging Vivi helplessly behind her.

At the Alubarna Staircase

Luffy's stood, frozen by the words of a man now pointing a sword at his neck. His first instinct was to flee, but he knew that would make a fight inevitable. If he tried to solve it peacefully, well, he wasn't sure where what that would lead to. It was worth a try.

Slowly, he turned around, waving his hand in order to show he meant no harm. "Look, I just want to leave. I took care of things back at the palace and I have no wish to stay in Alabasta." Luffy said.

Kohza smirked and lowered his sword slightly. "You took care of things huh? Then why am I standing here?" he retorted.

"Just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood for this, and I don't want to fight." Luffy stated bluntly. He didn't even flinch when Kohza raised his sword back up.

"You don't want to fight or you can't? I know what happened to you." Kohza replied smuggly.

Luffy's eyes narrowed. "Leave. Me. Alone." he said.

"Straight to the point are we? I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave yet. Vivi sent me." Kohza said. He had complete control of the situation. Well, that's what he thought anyway.

Luffy finally decided that this had gone far enough. He knew that if Vivi had sent him, she wouldn't be far behind. He had to get out of there and there was only one way to do that. Slowly he brushed the sword aside and walked up to Kohza, who, thinking Luffy had given up, got a large smirk on his face.

"Given up have we?" he asked.

In reply, Luffy raised his fist and punched Kohza across the cheek. It sent Kohza flying back where he hit the ground and skidded to a hault about ten feet away. Luffy, who hadn't punched him hard at all, turned and began walking calmly down the stairs.

Kohza sat up and watched Luffy's back dissappear in shock. Before he could come to his senses, Luffy was gone.

Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs, Luffy heard another cry.

"LUFFY!!!!!!!!!!" was the only thing said, and yet, it made him freeze in his tracks. His blood ran cold as he slowly turned around.

At the top of the stairs stood Vivi with the rest of his friends around her. He felt hot tears form and begin to run down his cheeks but he didn't care. He let them fall as more cries came from above.

"Come back you idiot!" Nami yelled.

"Luffy!!!" Chopper and Usopp cried through tears.

"Don't make me come get you!" Sanji threatened.

"Hey Luffy, get up here before I make you!" Zoro called out.

"Come on Luffy!!!" Franky cried from down on all fours while crying.

Robin smiled. "Come back Luffy." she said.

Luffy smiled through his tears. His friends, they were waiting for him, but how could he go back? There was too much that he couldn't erase. Unless...

He sunk to his knees and stared at the ground though his vision was blurred by tears. His hands clenched into fists. "Before I lose my courage, I have to do it. I have to make things right now." he thought. He looked up at them and cried out, "I'M SORRY!!!!! I WANT MY NAKAMA BACK!!!!!!!!!!"

Vivi looked down at the small figure of Luffy at the bottom of the stairs. She heard his voice and as the words found her ears, she also began to cry. Without warning, she took off running down the stairs. A second later, everyone else followed.

Kohza stood at the top of the stairs, smiling. Knowing that his job was over, he sheathed his sword, turned around, and began the journey back to the palace. Once he found his hourse there, he would leave Alubarna. The palace life never had appealed to him.

Meanwhile, Vivi had reached the bottom and now held Luffy in a tight embrace. The others soon followed and surrounded them. Robin and Zoro stood at the edge of the large group with huge grins plastered on their faces. They were just as excited as everyone else, they just showed it differently.

Eventually, the group untangled themselves and took a few steps back until they formed a circle around Luffy. He wiped the last of his tears away and stood up. He turned around and looked at the smiling faces around him and he knew, he was home. He had always had a place to go. He did belong somewhere and that place was where it always had been, with his friends.

"Come on. Let's go back to the palace. Together." Vivi said with a warm smile.

Every eye turned to Luffy who suddenly broke into a large grin. "Let's go! I'm hungry! I want meat! Hey Sanji cook us some food! Meat, alot of meat!!!"

At this everyone sweatdropped but there expressions quickly changed to large grins. Luffy was back.

_**So...uhh...how was it? Okay? Bad...was it really that bad?! Oh well. I'll try harder next time.**_


	24. What Now?

_**It's been what, 2 weeks, since I last updated. I've done horrible and this chapter isn't the greatest either. For those of you who like fluff though, I guess it's pretty good.**_

**Chapter 23**

"You want me to what?!!" Terracotta asked in disbelief. "Vivi-sama, you know I want to help you in any way possile but isn't this a little ridiculous?"

"I'm sorry Terracotta-san. I hate asking you for a huge favor like this, you know that. But this is a special occasion." Vivi pleaded.

Terracotta sighed. "Even if I did agree to this crazy idea, there aren't enough chefs in the entire palace to preform this impossible task."

Vivi grinned slyly. "Oh, I know someone. Then again, you probably wouldn't be interested." she said, turning around playfully, daring Terracotta to play her little mind game.

Deciding it was easier to go along with the princess, she asked wearily, "And who would that be?"

"A friend of mine. But I can tell you're not interested." Vivi said indifferently.

"Vivi-sama..." Terracotta warned.

Vivi looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay! Okay! I give! Who is it?" Terracotta asked, smiling in spite of her earlier protests.

Vivi smiled triumphantly, knowing she had won. "Sanji." she replied simply.

Terracotta slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. "That guy? Vivi-sama, he does more flirting with the women then he does cooking. Besides, he isn't that great of a cook, is he?"

"I heard that." Sanji said as he walked into the palace's kitchen. He flicked his used cigerette into the trash bin by the door and rolled up his sleeves. "I'll show you I can cook."

"Sanji-kun!" Vivi exclaimed in surprise. "I thought you were in your room."

"I heard you needed some help." he said. He grinned, "So, where's the fridge?"

"Hold on just a second! I never agreed on letting him into my kitchen!" Terracotta argued.

"Terracotta-san..." Vivi half-whined. "We don't have time to argue."

Terracotta glared at her but caved when Vivi gave her puppy dog eyes again. "Fine." she grumbled. "But he better not dissapoint me. Or flirt."

Sanji smirked. "I won't disappoint you. As for flirting..."

"Sanji!" Vivi cried.

"Sorry." he muttered.

"The fridge is over there." Terracotta grumbled, pointing to the back of the kitchen. "I hope you're happy." she said through gritted teeth.

Vivi giggled. "Thanks Terracotta-san. I owe you one." she said and rushed out of the kitchen, calling back, "I'll get the others and we'll be back for dinner!"

"Somedays that girl-" Terracotta started to say but was interupted by a crash in the back of the kitchen.

"You need to stack this stuff better!" Sanji called.

Terracotta muttered something uncomprehendable and then went to help Sanji fix the fridge.

Meanwhile, Vivi burst out of the kitchen and into the hallway where Karoo was waiting for her. "Come on. Let's go to the courtyard. Luffy said he wanted to meet me there for something." she said. She jumped on his back and they headed off.

As they rode through the palace, Vivi's thoughts drifted. "These last few days have passed so fast. How long has it been? Four days? Yes, that's it. It's been four days since Luffy's return and things are going great. He's finally fixed things with his friends. I wish I knew what he said but I couldn't intrude. I made my choice about being their nakama years ago and now I must live with that decision. Still, I wonder what Luffy wants to talk to me about?"

Her thoughts were interupted when Karoo came to a halt at the doors to the courtyard. She climbed off and stood beside him, resting her hand on his back. "Thanks Karoo. I'll be fine from here. Go take a break. You've earned it. Just be at dinner in a couple hours." she said. He quacked in agreement and ran off.

Vivi turned to face the doors and took a deep breath. She hadn't talked with Luffy by herself since...since he left. She shook her head in disgust with herself. This was a talk with Luffy! The same person who had saved her country and the man she loved. So why was she so nervous? She took a deep breath to steady herself and then pushed open the large doors in front of her. As she took her first tentive step into the courtyard, she saw him sitting on a stone bench in the palace's garden underneath the sakura tree. He was absentmindedly playing with it's blossoms.

"Luffy-san, you said you wanted to see me." Vivi said as she approached.

He looked up, startled. "Oh, hey Vivi!" he said with a large grin, obviously pleased to see her.

"So...umm...you said you wanted to see me." Vivi said as she sat beside him.

"Oh! Uhh...well..." he stuttered. Finally he gave a sigh and said, "Vivi, tell me the truth. Do you hate me?"

Vivi was caught off guard by his question. It was so direct, just like that night 8 years ago. "Luffy, why would you even think something like that?!" she cried.

"Well do you?" he asked, this time looking her straight in the eye.

"Luffy," she said, more gently this time, "I could never hate you."

He seemed slightly comforted by her response. "Okay, so I know you don't hate me. We're nakama, right? But I want to know something else. Promise to tell me the truth?"

"I promise." Vivi replied.

Luffy took a deep breath before continuing, "Do you...do you still...love me?"

Vivi looked him in the eyes, searching for a reason behind his odd questions. However, she found it impossible to read what Luffy was thinking, just like every time before. "Luffy I..." she started to say but he cut her off.

"It's okay. Just say it." he said, looking away as he attempted to hide his tears.

"Luffy, I could never stop loving you, no matter what you did. Sure, we might have had some hard times these last few days but, that doesn's change how I feel. And right now, I need you. I need you more than ever." Vivi said, on the verge of tears.

Luffy looked up and then slowly whispered, "And that's the truth?"

"I promised didn't I?" she replied.

Finally, Luffy smiled. It was a huge smile that Vivi had missed so much. The one she had thought about ever since he had left. But, just as soon as it had appeared, it vanished.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just...how can we ever be together? I've thought about that. You're a princess and I'm a pirate. You have your country and, well, I'm the Pirate King." he said as he leaned back against the tree.

"I knew I would have to answer this question one day but now that the time has come, can I do it?" Vivi thought. She looked at him and said something she had been preparing ever since he had left. "Luffy, if you will let me, I want to come with you. I know that I stayed before, but I realize that I should have come with you and I've waited for 8 years to ask you this. I want to be with you no matter what. You said you would give up being a pirate to be with me but now I'm going to give up my country for you. Because if we stayed here, you would never have my whole heart, no matter how much I would want you to have it. That's why I want to leave. I want you to have my whole heart."

Luffy grinned. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear." he said happily. "Vivi, will you join my crew?"

She gasped. Her eyes widened and tears trickled down her face, but she was smiling the whole time. "Of course I will Luffy." she said.

"Then...I have something to ask you." Luffy said.

Vivi wiped away the few remaining tears and asked, "What is it Luffy?"

He stood up and walked slightly away from her while looking at the sky. He turned and began pacing back and forth in front of the bench with his hands behind his back. Finally he stopped and turned to face her, avoiding eye contact. "Vivi...I...er..." he stuttered. He cleared his throat and then finally looked at her. "Vivi, since you're coming with me, then...I guess it's finally time to ask you something I have wanted to for a long time now." Here he paused and took a deep breath. Vivi looked up at him expectantly. "I want you to be with you for a really long time and that's why...that's why...I want you to marry me." he finally said.

At first, Vivi's face was that of pure shock. Then, she slowly began crying until it became an uncontrolable sob that shock her entire body.

"Vivi, what's wrong?! Is it something I said?! I'm sorry!" Luffy cried helplessly.

"No! You didn't do anything wrong Luffy! I'm crying because I'm happy!" she said through fits of tears.

"Huh?" Luffy asked, now completely lost.

"Sit down!" she cried as she pulled him onto the bench next to her. He let out a small yelp as she threw her arms around him and kissed him. When she let go, she was laughing.

Poor Luffy had no clue what to do. In less than a minute, Vivi had gone from crying to kissing to laughing. He had no idea how this romance stuff was supposed to work and this wasn't helping.

After Vivi finally calmed down she looked at him with a large grin. "Well, now that you've made me happy, it's time for me to show you your surprise." She paused to look up at the sky. The sun was just beginning to set. They had been out there longer then she had realized. "Come on. It should be done by now!"

"Surprise?" Luffy asked, still a little dazed.

This made Vivi giggle as she dragged him toward the palace. "We have to go get the others too." she said.

"Okay." Luffy agreed, uncapable of saying anything more complex.

Vivi rolled her eyes as she threw open the doors to the palace. To her surprise, she found Karoo and one of his many friends waiting on her. "How did you...but...never mind." she said. She shoved Luffy on the other duck before jumping onto Karoo. Then they were off to get the others.

_**So, I've been off for a couple weeks. Did I do any good at all? Ugh. This story has no direction. Actually, I'm hoping to end it soon. Maybe even the next chapter. I don't know.**_


	25. Celebration

_**I really felt like this chapter was too long and kind of pointless but I could never find a good place to end it. Oh, and the next chapter is definately going to be the last one. I know. I know. I've been saying that for the past, what, ten chapters? Just kidding. But seriously, it's going to end next chapter. Well, on with the story I guess. Oh, and sorry it took so long!**_

**Chapter 24**

"What are we doing?" Luffy finally managed to ask.

Vivi grinned. "We're going to get the others and then...well...you'll see." she said.

Luffy shrugged and held on as they sped up. Vivi laughed when he almost feel off his duck when they turned a corner. Finally, they arrived at the guest bedroom.

Vivi jumped off Karoo and gave him a slight stroke on the beak. Luffy attempted to get off his but ended up falling and landing flat on his face on the floor. Vivi giggled as she rushed to help him up. As she reached out her hand, Luffy grinned and pulled her down on top of him. As they sat laughing in the floor, the door to the bedroom creaked open and Zoro stuck his head out.

"What's going-" he started to say but when he saw Vivi sitting on top of Luffy, his face quickly changed. "Oh...uh...er...I'll just leave you alone..."

"Wait Mr. Bushido!" Vivi said as she attempted not to laugh at the swordsman's bewildered expression. "We just...well...Luffy fell and then I-"

"No no. I don't want to know." Zoro said as he shook his head.

Vivi blushed and stood up, dusting herself off as she did so. "Anyway, we were on our way to get all of you for dinner. It should be ready soon." she said, attempting to gain some composure.

Zoro shrugged. "Come on in I guess." he said as he opened the door the rest of the way.

Luffy stood up, straightened his hat, and then followed Vivi and Zoro inside.

"Hey Vivi!" Nami called with a wave and a smile. "I haven't seen you much these last few days."

"Oh...I've been...around. I didn't want to, you know, intrude." Vivi replied awkwardly.

"Intrude?" Nami asked.

"Well...you guys were catching up and since...I was never part if your crew..." Vivi said as she stumbled over words.

"Nonsense Vivi!" Usopp cried upon hearing her reply. "We're nakama! That makes you one of us!"

Luffy chuckled. "Yep! And now she's part of my crew!" he said happily.

The room fell silent as they all shifted their gaze from Luffy to Vivi and back to Luffy.

"She...she...joined?" Nami stuttered.

"But Vivi...what about Alabasta?" Chopper asked.

"Luffy! There was a better way to tell them!" Vivi screamed in her head. Outloud though, she gave them a weak smile and said, "Well...he asked me to...and since I turned you guys down last time...I just thought..."

As Vivi struggled to find the right words, Robin calmly set her book down on the beside table and stood up. "I think I can explain that." she said.

Vivi felt a cold sweat come over her body. "She won't! She doesn't know, right? That means she can't!!! Can she?" Vivi thought.

"Pardon my rude behavior Luffy-san," Robin said, "But I'm afraid the opportunity was too tempting."

"She knows. She knows!!!" Vivi thought.

"I overheard about your plans to meet in the courtyard and just couldn't help listening in." Robin said with a confident smile.

"She's going to tell them everything!!!!!! That conversation was private!!!!! Oh no! What did I say? Was it anything bad?! Oh why can't I remember?!!" Vivi thought frantically, trying to keep up her seemingly calm appearence.

"No need Robin! I'll tell them myself!" Luffy said with a happy grin. "You see, I wanted to know if Vivi-"

At that moment, Vivi couldn't stand it anymore. She pounced on him and they fell to the ground, something she wouldn't have dared to do to Robin."Luffy! Not here! Not now!" she cried as she grabbed his throat and shook him until he felt sick.

"Vivi?" Nami asked.

Vivi immediately released Luffy and blushed deeply. She slowly stood up and hung her head. "I appologize." she said.

Luffy sat up and gave a slight chuckle. "Don't appolgize Vivi. You can tell them when you're ready." he reassured.

Robin just smiled before returning to the edge of the bed and to her book.

In the moment of silence that followed, the only noise that could be heard was the slight rustle of pages being turned.

Suddenly the door burst open and Sanji stuck his head in. "Vivi-chan! Dinner is ready!!!!!" he called with a heart in his eye.

Relieved to have an escape, Vivi quickly turned around and smiled at Sanji. "Thank you Sanji-kun. Did you make sure to hide...you know...that thing?" Vivi asked.

Sanji nodded. "I did exactly as you asked Vivi-chan!" Sanji replied.

"Thanks." Vivi said as she gave him a quick hug.

This of course sent Sanji spinning into a cloud of hearts. When she let go, he floated out of the room with a trail of hearts behind.

Nami got up and went after him muttering something uncomprehendable, her hands balled into fists.

"Let's go eat!!!" Vivi said cheerfully, trying to make sure they avoided the subject of her leaving Alabasta.

Zoro shrugged. "Sounds good to me." he said and followed Nami out the door.

"Hey wait!!! Zoro's going to get all the food!!!!!!" Luffy cried and took off.

Chopper and Usopp happily followed, both eager to see what great food had been prepared. Franky, who had been sitting in the corner with his guitar, followed them.

"Oi! Wait up you two!" he cried as he attempted to catch up with Usopp and Chopper.

Once everyone else was gone, Robin set her book down and began to leave. Right before she walked out the door, she looked at Vivi and smiled. "You can tell them when you're ready. I'm sure you two will be happy." Robin said and then exited the room.

Vivi just watched her go, unable to say anything. "She really does know." she thought numbly. The sound of footsteps at the door roused her from her thoughts.

"Vivi, you okay?" Luffy asked when he saw her.

"Oh...I'm fine." she said, surprised at his sudden appearence.

"Oh...well...I just came back...because..." Luffy stuttered. He suddenly realized he didn't have a clue as to why he had come back.

Vivi held a finger to his lips. "Shh. I understand." she said softly, and she did. He cared. "Now come on. Don't you want to see your surprise?" Vivi asked.

He immediately brightened up. "Let's go!!!!!" he cried. He grabbed her wrist and took off toward the kitchen.

It surprised her at first but Vivi soon felt herself laughing.

Meanwhile, back on the doorframe, an eye and an ear dissappeared and in front of the dining room, Robin smiled. This was just too easy.

When Vivi and Luffy caught up with the others, Vivi made her way to the front of the group and turned to face them. "Okay guys, I need you to do me a favor. When you go in, just take a seat. I have something to say before we eat." Vivi explained. When they had all agreed, she finally opened the door and stepped aside to let them pass.

They filed in and took their seats around the large dining table. Everyone stared up at the giant mass covered by a white sheet that sat in the middle of the table. There were murmers of, "What is that?" and, "Did Sanji have something to do with this?"

Vivi just grinned as she made her way to the table's head. As everyone else sat down, she remained standing. When she had their attention, she cleared her throat and spoke up."I know you all are wondering what that thing in the middle of the table is but before I show you, I would like to say a few things first. I want to thank all of you for what you've done for this country. I know you didn't have to and I know you did it because you care about me. I want to thank you for that. And I want to tell you something. I want to tell you what happened this afternoon. When you left eight years ago, I often regreted not coming with you. I missed you and...I missed Luffy. Once my country settled and was running smoothly, I decided then that if you ever came back, I would go with you if you asked me to. So, when Luffy asked me this afternoon, I accepted. Then...then he asked me something. He asked me...to marry him, and...I agreed." Vivi finally finished. The room was dead quiet, the object in the table's center long forgotten.

"Did she say..." Nami asked.

"I think she did." Zoro replied.

Robin smiled.

Everyone else's mouths hung open.

Vivi, who hadn't entirely expected this reaction, and she actually hadn't planned to say that much, quickly regained her cool and continued. She turned her attention to Sanji who was standing near the kitchen doors. "Sanji-kun, the toast." she said.

"Oh. Right." he said, still slightly stunned. He went through the swinging kitchen doors and a moment later returned with a large silver platter balanced perfectly on his right hand. On the platter where several crystal wine glasses that were around three quarters full. Sanji went carefully around the table and set a glass in front of each person. When he was done, Vivi continued.

She picked up her glass and raised it above her head. "I propose a toast. To Alabasta. To our futures. To nakama." she said.

Everyone else picked up their glass.

"To nakama." Luffy whispered.

Once everyone was holding their glass up, they slowly lowered it to their mouths and drained it's contents.

When that was through, Vivi's face broke into a large smile. "And now for our main event. Luffy, as a thank you present, I have a surprise for you." At this time, she moved around the edge of the table, pushing between Zoro and Usopp in the process, until she could grab ahold of the white sheet that covered the large mass in the table's center. Without hesitating, she ripped the sheet off.

Luffy's eyes went wide and drool slowly tricked out of his mouth.

"How..." Nami gasped.

"Is she serious?!" Zoro thought.

"So cool!" Usopp and Chopper cried.

Franky had the kid in a candy store look.

Even Robin was impressed.

Sanji leaned back against the wall and smirked.

"MMMEEAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Luffy cried so loud the walls practically shook. And it was true. For in the middle of the table, the sheet had been concealing a scale model of _Thousand Sunny_ made entirely of meat. There were even tiny meat fish in the aquarium.

"It's amazing!!!" Nami cried.

"Thank you Nami-swwwannn!!!!!" Sanji cried joyfully, hearts radiating from every pore.

"Sanji-kun worked on this almost all day. I had him and Terracotta-san make it just for this celebration. Now, let's eat!" Vivi cried.

"Wahoo! Meat, here I come!" Luffy cried. He stretched his arm up to grab the tiny meat flag that hung from the not so tiny meat mast. He stuffed it in his mouth and swallowed without chewing. Then he immediately stretched his arm around the mast in an attempt to bring it down.

"Hey! Save some for us!" Usopp complained.

"Hurry and get some before he gets it all!" Chopper replied.

As the men all jumped at this suggestion, Nami, Vivi, and Robin hung back.

Seeing this, Sanji immediately went into the kitchen and returned with three tall glasses full of fruit. "Nami-swaannn! Robin-chwaannn! Vivi-chhwwannn! I made something special for you!" Sanji said as he danced over to the table. He set a glass in front of each of them.

"Thank you Sanji-kun!" Nami said as she hugged him. When she released him, it seemed as if he would melt into the floor in a sea of hearts.

The meal continued like this long into the night until every last scrap of food had been devoured. Luffy's head lay on his empty plate. Usopp had fallen asleep using Chopper as a pillow. Zoro had leaned up against the wall long before the dinner had been over and fallen asleep in his normal position. Nami had allowed Sanji to fall asleep with his head in her lap, then shortly after had fallen asleep herself. Franky had simply fallen onto the floor and fallen asleep. Robin had left to go to her room and had probably since fallen asleep. Vivi was the only one still awake.

Terracotta stuck her head out of the kitchen. "It looks safe now." she thought as she cautiously entered the room.

Vivi giggled at the sight of Terracotta trying to sneak into the room.

"Vivi-sama!" Terracotta hissed. "Don't do that! You scared me! What are you still doing awake? It has to be past midnight by now."

"I know, it's just, I can't sleep. There's something I have to tell father but I don't know how to say it." Vivi said.

"You're going with him." Terracotta said. It wasn't a question. She knew the answer.

"You heard my little speech?" Vivi asked.

"I always had a feeling that there was something bothering you. I didn't know what it was until that boy showed up. You really do love him, don't you? I can tell. I'm sure your father will understand. Can you keep a secret?" Terracotta asked.

Vivi nodded in reply.

"Your father always knew you were going to leave. I don't know how but he talked to me about it often. He told me he has made a choice of his succesor if that ever happens. Now, it looks like...whoops. I've said too much." Terracotta said. She stood up and began clearing the table. When Vivi didn't reply, Terracotta stopped what she was doing and said, "Go talk to him. He's in his room."

"I...I...I can't possibly..." Vivi stuttered.

"Go." Terracotta ordered. "I'll send them to bed."

"Thanks." Vivi said. She stood up, taking her hair down as she left the room. It fell in front of her face and down her back. She shook her head to get it out of her face and to center herself. "I can do this. It's just father." she thought, trying to reasure herself. She made her way down the hall and stopped in front of her father's bedroom door, her hand resting on the nob. She urged herself to continue and pushed open the door, taking a deep breath while doing so.

"Hello?" a voice called out. A light shone from her father's bedroom where the doors were open.

"Father. It's me. Can we...talk?" Vivi asked.

"Vivi?! It's late for you to be up." he father said as she entered his bedroom. He was sitting up in bed, bandages strapped across his chest.

"I just...have alot on my mind." Vivi reasured him. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Tell me what's wrong Vivi. I can see it from the look on your face that something is troubling you." he said.

Vivi silently cursed herself for letting her emotions show so clearly, then took a seat by his bed. She hung her head and then softly said, "Father...I...I'm...I'm leaving." she finally said.

That's when he did something that completely threw her. He smiled. "Is that what's worrying you? Are you afraid that I will be disappointed you?" he asked her.

"Will you be?" was her only reply.

"Of course not. To tell you the truth, I knew this was coming. That's why I told you that you had to marry Kelvin. It was my last attempt to keep you here. Now I see that I was wrong to do that. I knew about you and Luffy all along and I should have let it be. It made you happy and that's all that matters. So, I decided that even if it means letting you go, I will let you have your wish." he said.

"Father..." Vivi whispered. "He...he knew. Now it all makes sense. The arranged marriage. Kelvin. But why did he keep this fact hidden from me?" Vivi thought.

"I'm sorry Vivi." Cobra said. "I thought you would forget him if you had someone else."

"Father, I could never forget him. But...I would have married Kelvin because you wanted me to, because that would have been what was best for this country. That's why I would have done it!" she cried, her voice starting to break.

"No Vivi. It wasn't what was best and that is why I am sorry. It was a selfish act and it almost cost this country it's very life...it's people. I knew that if you stayed here, your mind was somewhere else. I just didn't want my little girl leaving me." Cobra replied.

"So...if I leave now, what will become of Alabasta?" Vivi dared to ask.

"Alabasta will be fine. I already have a plan." he said.

"Terracotta was telling the truth." Vivi thought. Then to her father, "And what would that plan be?"

"I have my successor in mind. He is one of noble birth, even if he does not know it. His bloodline runs with ours. A few generations back, there were two princesses. The oldest declined the crown and so it was given to her sister. This was his great-great-grandmother." Cobra explained.

"Who is he?" Vivi asked.

"Kohza." Cobra replied.

"Kohza?!" Vivi shreeked. "But father, he will never accept the throne! You know he hates the palace! And people still don't trust him after the rebellion..."

"The rebellion is the whole reason I chose him as my successor. He was a great leader to those people, if slightly misguided. He thought he was doing what was best for the people and that's what is important. Only very few people knew of Crocodile's plan and those who did tried to fix it. There was no reason Kohza would have known about Crocodile. Don't you see Vivi?" he asked.

"I guess but...how? How will he ever agree to this?" she replied.

"There are ways." Cobra stated.

"So, you're okay with me leaving?" Vivi asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course." Cobra replied with a warm smile. "When are you leaving?"

"I'm not sure. It will probably be in the next week or two though. Once his job is done, Luffy usually doesn't stick around. He's a pirate."

Cobra nodded. "Well, I suppose you better get to bed. We have a lot of things to settle in the next few days."

"Okay. Thank you father. For everything." Vivi said. She smiled at him one last time before standing up. However, when she reached the door, he called out.

"Vivi, hold on just a second. There is one thing you need to think about...your...farewell speech. The people deserve to know." he said.

Vivi tensed and bit her lip. She had been hoping to slip away quietly but that dream now seemed impossible. She knew better than to deny her father's wishes. "I will think about it." she replied and quickly left the room.

As she was walking down the hallway to her bedroom, thoughts felw through her head. "My home...my people...my country. My father...Igaram...Chaka...Pell...Terracotta...Kohza. A pirate? Me? Am I really going to do this? Can I do this? And how do you explain to thousands of people you want to leave them?" Her thoughts were intrupted when she opened the door to her bedroom and found someone sitting on her bed. She immediately went into high alert until she saw it was only Luffy.

"L-L-Luffy...what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

"Couldn't sleep, so, I decided to come find you. You weren't here so I thought I would wait until you came back." he replied.

"Oh...okay." she said, having nothing else to say. She shut the door and went to sit beside him on the bed. The room was well lit with the light from the full moon so she found no need to light a candle.

The two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity until Luffy spoke up. "Vivi, I've been thinking. I pirate shouldn't stay in one place for too long. And, I miss the sea. The freedom it brings. Plus, I've got my job to do..."

"You want to leave, right?" Vivi guessed.

"Yeah. I don't feel comfortable in this palace, even if it is with you." he replied, causing her to blush.

"Well, we can't leave now. I have some things to take care of." Vivi said quickly.

He looked her in the eyes for a long time before speaking. And when he did, it was slow and clear. "Vivi, my friends are ready. I've promised them rides and they have places to be. I have nothing to take with me. You can gather a few things and then we can be out of here before dawn."

"But...but my father...and all the people..." Vivi stuttered helplessly.

"You're a pirate now. This is how we leave." Luffy stated simply.

Vivi was to stunned to reply.

"Do you want to change your mind? It's not too late..." Luffy said, not trying to hide his disappointment.

Vivi turned away, no longer willing to look at him. "What do I do? I'm torn between my love for my country and my love for Luffy. I thought I would have more time to prepare for this...not just minutes. And what will father think? If I don't go...I'll give up my second chance to go with him. No! I won't make that mistake again!" Vivi thought. She looked at him and in a sure voice said, "I'll go."

He broke out into one of his famous grins, one only possible for a person made of rubber. "Okay! Let's go! I'll give you a few minutes to pack and then we'll-"

"Luffy. Wait." Vivi said, cutting him off. "I can't just up and leave. I'll go with you tonight but I need to take care of a couple things first."

"Okay." Luffy said, pouting slightly. "But, Nami told me to be ready in an hour. You know what happens when I'm late..."

Vivi sighed. "I guess you're right." she replied quietly. "Give me twenty minutes. That should give me enough time to do what I need to."

Luffy nodded. "Do you want me to help?" he asked.

Vivi shook her head. "No. This is something I have to do on my own. But, you can go find Karoo for me." she said.

"Okay!" Luffy said, eager to help. He lept up off the bed but stopped when he reached the door. He turned around and noticed that Vivi was still sitting on her bed, her head hung low. "Vivi...you okay?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him and nodded with a faint smile. "I'm alright. I'll meet you in the courtyard, okay?" she replied.

"It's okay to be scared you know." he told her.

Her smile widened. "I know." she said.

He acted like he wanted to say more but he didn't. He lingered in the doorway for a second then left.

When he was gone, Vivi's smile faded. "Can I do this? Now? Tonight?! Yes. If I don't, I may never see him again. I may never get another opprtunity to be with him. I'm a pirate now. This is what we do." she thought. Her mind made up, she stood up and walked over to her desk in the corner. She quickly picked up her pen and scrawled a quick note on a small scrap of paper. She folded it and layed it gently on top of her pillow. Then she quickly found a bag and started shoving things into it. Her green striped shirt and white shorts. An pair of blue shorts and pink and purple shirt with x's on the front. White boots. Her peacock strings. An old photograph. Her purple cloak. A maroon shir and long white skirt. Blue pants, a t-shirt, and her coat. A pair of sandles. When she reached the dress she had worn for her speech when she was 16, she frooze. As she felt the tears start to form, she shoved it back in the drawer. Then, thinking twice, she took it out and shoved it in the bag. She buttoned it and then took one last look at her room. Then, deciding the dress she was wearing was not appropriate travel wear, she quickly slipped it off and changed into a simple wite shirt and blue pants. Knowing it was time to go, she headed toward the door with her bag on her shoulder.

"Goodbye." she whispered as she quietly shut the door. It was time to leave this life of luxury behind. I was time to become a pirate. The only question that remained was, in the end, would all this sacrifice be worth it?

_**I think Sanji had too much fun in the beginning of the chapter. What do you think? Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!**_


	26. Hope

_**Welcome to the last chapter of this story. Sorry it took me so long to post. I've been busy with school and I've had other things to deal with. Anyway, this chapter is the last and I want to thank all my reviewers. They've helped me alot and it's cool to know that other people like my work. Well, without further delay, on with the last(very fluffy) chapter or Pirate Queen.**_

**Chapter 25**

Vivi threw her bag down. It landed with a dull thud on the bed infront of her. Her bed. Everything was happening so fast. She needed time to catch up.

Nami pushed open the door and walked into the room along with Robin. "Welcome home." Nami said with a smile. "I guess this is your room now."

"Yeah." Vivi replied as she took a seat on the bed beside her bag.

"Hey, cheer up. I know it's hard to leave but believe me, it's better to not try and say goodbye." Nami said as she thought of her own farewell.

"I guess. Nami, do you ever regret coming with him?" Vivi asked.

Nami sat down beside her while Robin went to her old bed and pulled a dusty book off the shelf. "No. I think I would regret it more if I hadn't come. He gave me my freedom and a chance to get my dream. I've seen the world and I met alot of good people. Sure, it's been hard at times, but I will always say it was worth it."

Vivi smiled. "I wish you guys would stay. Then maybe I would understand what I missed and get to make up for it."

Now it was Nami's turn to look away. "The past is past. We have our own responsibilities. It just so happens that Luffy's allows him to be a pirate." With that, she stood up and walked to the door. As she opened it, she said without turning around, "I'll be in the mikan grove if anyone needs me." After that, she slammed the door behind her.

"I guess I hit a nerve." Vivi said.

"That is a sensitive spot to her." Robin replied. "Miss Navigator was the one to suggest we split up. It was shortly after her son's second birthday that she called a meeting of the crew, minus Luffy of course. She said it was time we went our seperate ways because we had people to find and places to go that just couldn't be done when we were all together. had his restuarant and Miss Navigator had a family. Long Nose-kun had some girl to find. Cyborg-san missed his family and his friends in Water 7. Doctor-san needed to travel the world, not just the Grand Line. I myself went with him for awhile. And of course Mr.Swordsman had to find Hawk-Eye Mihawk. We all agreed it was time to go, even if it would be hard. Miss Navigator was the one who told Luffy we were leaving. He later found out it was her who had suggested the leave. I think she still regrets this. If I had a choice, I would stay now. My work is done and I have no one to find. No home to return to. I'll talk to him later." The last part was more to herself then to Vivi and after this, she walked out of the room to go who knows where, leaving Vivi alone.

"So Nami was the one...to break them up." Vivi thought, barely able to grasp the thought. It just didn't seem possible. "I have to do something about this!" she thought. Quickly making up her mind, she slung her bag under her bed to take care of later and then left the room. She found her way to the deck and then to the mikan grove where she found Nami under one of the trees. As she got closer, she saw the rising sun glistening off the tear streaks on Nami's face. "Nami-san?" Vivi said softly.

Nami ran her hand across her face, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. "What do you want?" she asked coldly, turning her face away from Vivi.

Vivi, not detered by Nami's coldness, sat down beside her and watched the sun rise. After a moment of silence, Vivi spoke. "When I was 14, my father told me something. He told me you can always fix things that are broken. All it takes is a little effort."

"Robin told you, didn't she?" Nami growled, still not making eye contact.

"She might have." Vivi replied.

"Figures." Nami muttered.

"If it bothers you this much, why not just talk them into staying?" Vivi asked.

Nami turned around now. As she spoke, the anger, tears, and hurt shone clear on her face. "You don't know what it's like! To live with this guilt! I hurt him!!! The person who would have died if it meant I would have lived!!! I abandoned him!!!!! I SPLIT UP THE CREW OF THE PIRATE KING!!!!!!!" She buried her face in her hands as the tears streamed down her face.

Vivi patted her on the shoulder. "I understand because I hurt him too. I was the one who turned him into a murderer. But I talked to him and now I'm here to stay. You can do the same thing. Talk to him. Talk to all of them. I think they might agree with you." Vivi said gently remembering what Robin had said.

Nami sniffled a little before finally calming down enough to say, "I guess. It's worth a try, right?"

"Remember what you told me? About how I should have faith in Luffy? Now it's your turn. Have faith in him." Vivi said and then she walked away, leaving Nami to think things through.

As she watched Vivi walk away, Nami brought her knees to her chest, folded her arms over them, and then laid her head on top of her arms. She watched as the sunrise ended and the day began. When she looked to her left, she could see the last remaining sights of Nanohana and the rest of Alabasta. "Maybe Vivi's right. Maybe I should take my own advice and have faith in him. Faith that he will forgive me and that we can start over. But Vivi doesn't know the whole story. Nobody but me or Luffy does. If I could take back that time 6 years ago, I would." she thought. She felt the tears coming. "Stop it! Those days are gone and you'll never get that opportunity back. Besides, there's Sanji and Vivi to think about. Still...I need to talk to him and make things right. For both my mistakes." She stood up and made her way to Sunny's head where she was sure Luffy would be.

The deck was deserted and her footsteps echoed on the wooden planks. "Why does this feel like a death march?" she thought. When she reached the front of the ship, she grabbed onto one of the spines that made up the lion's mane and pulled herself up. She landed on her feet next to a sleeping Luffy. She sat down, unsure of what to do. "He's asleep. I should just leave. No. Wait! I won't get another opportunity like this." Making up her mind, she gently reached over and shook him. "Luffy. Luffy! Wake up!"

"Huh? Oh! Hi Nami!" he said as he slowly sat up and straightened his hat.

"C-C-Can we...you know...talk?" she stuttered.

"Sure. What's wrong?" he asked, finally sensing her discomfort.

She took a deep breath and looked away before speaking. "I want to talk about us. Everything that's happened. From that time 6 years ago to the time until we left. Even these past few weeks. You showing up at Baratie. You saving Alabasta again. You and Vivi. There's too much that's been left unsaid and I want to fix it. Now."

Luffy gave a heavy sigh. "I thought we were past all this Nami." he replied, suddenly more serious. His hat was pulled down, casting a shadow over his face and hiding his features.

Nami finally looked at him, although she could see nothing. "But I never got past what happened and I know you haven't either!!! You may say it's over but it's not!!! We can't just pretend that night never happened!!!" she cried.

He tilted his head up, revealing his face. When he spoke this time, it was softer, yet firm, "Talking won't change anything. It won't change what happened and the way things turned out. You know that right?"

"I know." Nami said softly. It was a truth she didn't want to accept although she knew it was the truth.

"Okay then. Where do you want to start?" he asked firmly, not yielding in his tone.

"From the beginning. The first thing that went wrong." Nami said heavily.

Luffy nodded. "Okay. What about it? We both know what happened."

"Yeah...but..." Nami stammered as she thought back to that night.

6 Years Ago:Night on _Thousand Sunny_

The moon shown into the crow's nest, giving it an eerie glow. Luffy sat inside, half asleep. He hated being on watch at midnight. Everyone else was asleep and there was nothing to do. Just as his eyes were almost completely shut, a slight rustling from the crow's nest entrance snapped him awake.

"Hello?" he called out.

A second later, a hand appeared and Nami pulled herself into the crow's nest.

"Nami?!" Luffy gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep." she replied as she crawled over next to him and pulled her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"How come?" he asked, confused. Nami hadn't done anything like this before.

"I just have alot to think about. That's all." Nami said as she layed her head on her knees. She stared at the wall without saying anything else.

Luffy studied her intently, trying to make atleast a little sense of the situation.

Finally, she spoke. "Luffy, there's something...something I want to say to you. Well, sort of ask you. I just don't know how to say it." she said, this time turning her head until she was looking straight at him.

"O-O-Okay..." Luffy stuttered.

She took a deep breath. "This is something I've been wanting to say for along time. I just never had the courage. I don't know when it really first started. I guess when we were at Arlong Park. Yes. That's when it began. I tried to get rid of it and, for awhile, it worked. But now that we're almost to the New World, I'm afraid that you'll die and I will never have a chance to say this. Luffy...I...I like you. More than just in the nakama way. What I'm trying to say is...I...I love you Luffy. I owe you my life...my freedom. You gave me everything." she finished.

Luffy turned away and tilted his head down so that his hat shadowed his face like it so often did. He remained silent, his only movement was the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out.

"Luffy...?" Nami asked as she reached a hand toward him.

He looked up at her with such an icy glare that she quickly retracted her hand.

"What's wrong?" she said, a little fearfully.

He sighed, softening slightly. "Nami...I...I don't really know what to say. I..." he stuttered trying to find the right words.

"It's okay." Nami said, smiling slightly. "It took me forever to-"

Luffy cut her off. "No. It's not that simple." he said. "You see...I don't know how...how to say this...to say...how I feel."

"How...you...feel." Nami said, a sense of dread creeped into her voice.

He seemed to be contemplating what to say for he was silent for a long while. When he spoke though, his words were gentle, almost comforting, yet firm. "Nami...I don't know the best way to say this so I guess I'll just say it. I...I sort of already have someone that I love and...right now...that person isn't you. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad but...I made a promise and I really care for her..." he stuttered helplessly.

"Oh. Well then, I guess I should be getting to bed then. It was nice talking with you. I'll see you in the morning at breakfast." she said and then she was gone.

"Nami! Wait!" Luffy called but she was long gone. A second later, he heard the slam of the door that led below deck. The sound made him cringe. "What have I done?" he thought.

Present

"Then that's that, right?" Luffy asked, bringing Nami back to the present.

"Umm...not exactly. If you want the truth, I never got over that. I couldn't think of anyone else or any reason you would have said that. I guess you meant Vivi when you were talking about someone else. And I know that I should be happy for you. Both of you. But I can't help but feel a little jealous, a little hurt. Like I'm not good enough or something. And it hurts." Nami replied.

"If you still feel that way, or even if you felt that way, then why did you marry someone else?" Luffy asked.

Nami bit her lip and looked away. "Do you want the truth?" she asked.

"That's why we're talking, isn't it?" Luffy replied.

"Yeah...but...okay." Nami said, finally giving in. "The next day, I went to Sanji. I was hurt and I new he wouldn't deny me attention. And when he acted like I was the best thing in the world, it felt good. So I encouraged him and he took it. After awhile, he told me he loved me and asked me how I felt. I knew how it felt to be hurt and I liked Sanji, as a friend, and I didn't want him to go through what I had, especially after I had led him on, so I told him I loved him too. And then he asked me to marry him and I said yes. Soon after, I ended up pregnant and I knew that was it. I would dedicate myself to him and our child, no matter how much it hurt me. Does that explain anything?" Nami asked.

"I guess. It doesn't explain why you left. That's the one thing I don't get." Luffy said, more relaxed this time.

"It was a selfish reason. It was me who wanted to leave and I didn't want to do it alone. I was tired of seeing you and being with Sanji. I thought it would be easier to forget you and focus on my family if I could get away. Zeff's death was the perfect excuse for me and Sanji. Plus, we had our son to think about, so, I got the crew together and told them it was time we left. This, of course, was three years after our little...er...incident. Like I said, I didn't want to leave alone. I told them that since you had your dream, it was time we got ours. Robin still hadn't found the Rio poneglyph and I told her she wasn't going to find it following you around. I told Zoro that before I went to Baratie, I would help him find Mihawk. I convinced Usopp that he should go back and see that girl Kaya in his hometown. Chopper needed to learn more about medicine so I told him he needed to travel more than just the Grand Line. Finally, I told Franky he should go back to Water 7 and take care of his...umm...family. They eventually saw my point and we decided to leave. You know the rest of that story." Nami finished.

Luffy sat in silence, processing what she had just told him.

"Luffy...I want to ask you to forgive me. I know I was wrong and I've lived with this guilt for years. Please Luffy." Nami begged.

"I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago. I just didn't know how to tell you. I was afraid of what you would think. That's why I never came and saw you. I really wanted to, but I couldn't." Luffy said.

"I understand. So...umm...are we okay?" Nami asked.

Luffy grinned. "Always." he said.

She smiled. They sat there, watching the horizon as the last of Alabasta finally disappear behind them.

"Hey Luffy..."

"Yeah?" he asked, looking over at her.

That's when she grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Just wanted to know what that feels like." she said and then hopped off Sunny's head and headed toward her room.

Luffy sat exactly where he was, unable to move. "What just...happened..." he thought. He quickly shook it off and decided to go see if lunch was ready.

"Oi Sanji! Is the food ready yet?!" Luffy called out as he threw open the kitchen door. He saw something on the stove and immediately made a grab for it.

"Not this time Luffy!" Sanji said as he landed a kick in the middle of his face.

Luffy went flying out of the kitchen and back on deck.

"Stay out until lunch!" Sanji yelled and then slammed the door shut.

Luffy sat up, straightened his hat, and laughed. He hadn't realized how much he had missed this daily ritual of getting kicked out of the kitchen by Sanji. He decided to go find Usopp or Chopper and goof off until lunch was done.

Meanwhile, Nami was busy. She knew she had to move quick if this was ever going to work. Knowing Luffy, he would be bugging Sanji for food about now. That meant he would get kicked out and soon go looking for Usopp and Chopper. They were first. She found her way to the men's room and knocked.

A moment later, Franky opened the door. "Eh...Nami...what are you doing here?" he asked, confused.

"Now is that any way to greet me?" she replied innocently. "Well, since you asked, I'm looking for Usopp and Chopper. Are they around?"

"Yeah. They're in here." Franky replied, jabbing his thumb behind him.

"Well can I talk to them?" Nami asked, on the verge of losing her patience.

Franky shrugged. "Sure." He didn't move.

"Can I come in?" Nami growled.

"Uh...sure..." Franky replied. He stepped aside and let Nami pass.

"Usopp, Chopper, we need to have a little talk." Nami said sweetly.

"Um...Usopp...do we owe her money?" Chopper whispered.

"Not that I know of." Usopp replied.

"Oh. Good." Chopper said.

By the time Luffy arrived ten minutes later, Nami was long gone and things where looking up for her.

"Oi! Usopp! Chopper! I'm bored! Let's do something!" Luffy cried as he burst into the room.

"Can't. Busy." Usopp replied. He had found his old inventing materials and they were currently spread out on the floor surrounding him.

"Sure!" Chopper agreed happily. He had been bored with no one to play with when he was gone. Now he had Luffy again.

The rest of the day passed just like any other. It was like they had never been gone.

As the sun set, Sanji opened the door of the kitchen and called, "Dinner's ready!"

A second later, a pounding of feet was heard, then a crash, followed by the door to the kitchen bursting open, and then finally Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper landing with a thud on the kitchen floor. The rest of the crew stepped over them (or on them) and quietly took there places at the table.

Once everyone was seated, Sanji proceeded to set the table with his amazing dishes. As the men began their battle for food, Sanji set wondefully made plates in front of the girls.

"It's beautiful Sanji-kun!" Vivi exclaimed.

"Food is art. I'm so glad you like it Vivi-chan!" Sanji cried with hearts in his eyes. At that moment a piece of meat was flung in his direction, only to be snatched by a rubber arm and shoved into Luffy's mouth. "Some people just shove it down and don't understand the art." Sanji muttered as he took his seat next to Nami.

When everyone was done eating, Nami stood up and cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention. "Umm...I have an announcement to make." she said nervously.

Everyone but Luffy and Vivi broke out into large grins. They all knew what she was going to say.

"Luffy, when I say this, I'm speaking for the whole crew. We've talked and we want to ask you something now." She paused to collect her thoughts and take a deep breath. "We want to come back. At the time, we may have thought leaving was the best thing, but now we realize we were wrong. We need you and you need us. We're nakama. After all we've been through, we can't just go our seperate ways. Our dreams have been achieved and it was only because of you. We may not have known that at the time but you were the one who gave us the faith and the fight to continue. We are what we are only because we met you and joined this crew. So why leave? We're sorry for leaving you here and we really want to come back. Please Luffy. We need a captain." she said with a small smile. She was on the verge of tears but she refused to let it show.

Franky, on the other hand, was bawling like a baby. The tears flowed freely from his eyes along. "So wonderful. So emotional!" he cried, pulling out his small pink guitar.

All eyes went to Luffy as he stood up, his face completely shadowed by his hat. When he looked up, they could see the gleam of tears in his eyes. "I want you guys to come back! I was just too afraid to ask. I thought you didn't want me to-"

"Shh. We know Luffy. That's why I said all that. You don't have to say anything. We understand." Nami said softly.

Vivi smiled. "Way to go Nami-san." she thought, completely oblivious to the fact of Nami and Luffy's little meeting that afternoon.

The mood lightened as Sanji began to clear the table and each person started to their quarters to retire for that night. It had already been decided that Luffy had first watch. They were already headed to their next destination, Baratie. Sanji had to resign and Nami had to get Nathan.

When Vivi was sure everyone was asleep, she pulled the sheet she had been using as a blanket off and sat up in the bed, her legs dangling over the side. She slipped on her sandles and stood up as quietly as she could.

"Going somewhere princess?" a voice asked from the darkness.

Vivi frooze. "Robin h-how did you know I was up?" she asked, bewildered.

"I pay attention to small details. That's how I've stayed alive for so long." she replied.

"Oh." Vivi said quietly, unsure of what to say. There were so many questions she wanted to ask Robin now but she decided that that would have to wait. She decided it was probably a sensitive area.

Robin chuckled quietly, knowing very well the questions running through Vivi's head. Although her answer had been the truth, her true intent was to plant these questions in the princess's mind. "I'll tell you about it later seeing that we will be spending alot more time together." Robin said.

"Yeah." Vivi said awkwardly, slightly shaken at the fact that Robin had guessed her thoughts. There were so many things about this woman that she didn't understand. Maybe one day she would know the truth.

"You never answered my question." Robin pointed out. "Are you avoiding it?"

Vivi dug the toe of her sandle into the wooden floor and stared down in that direction as if she could see it in the pitch black. "I...couldn't sleep. I thought I would take a walk."

Robin caught the hesitation in her voice but let it go. "Homesick?"

"A little." Vivi admitted, this time telling the truth.

"Then a walk is the perfect thing princess." Robin replied.

"Yeah...umm...so...I'll see you in the morning." Vivi said and hurried toward the door, determined to make her escape.

"Okay princess." Robin said as the door creaked open.

"And one last thing." Vivi said, pausing in the doorway, her back to Robin.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"Don't call me princess. I'm a pirate now." Vivi said and shut the door.

Inside, Robin smiled. "I'll keep an eye on her. I see why Luffy fell for her. Those two are so much alike. Stubborn but also great leaders. He just makes up for the courage she lacks." Robin thought. "Maybe I should watch them tonight. No, I'll give them their privacy." And with that, she drifted off to sleep.

Vivi walked quietly through the silent hallways. When she finally reached the deck, she was greated by the chilly night air. She suddenly wished she had brought her sheet with her. The flimsy gown she had borrowed from Nami was too thin and the wind cut through it. Shiviring, she made her way to the bow but stopped when she reached the main mast. She leaned against it and stared at the person sitting on the lions head. It was funny. Even though he was older then her, she had always thought of him as a child. He had been so immature then. But now, looking at him in the moonlight and reflecting back on recent events in Alabasta, she realized that she couldn't think that way anymore. He had changed. What exactly had changed him, she didn't know. Maybe losing his crew had shown him how cold the world could be. Maybe being a king had foeced him to grow up. It didn't matter why. All that mattered was in the time he had left her until this moment now, he had become no longer a kid, but a man. In a way, it was sad. With that realization came a sudden insecurity. Quickly brushing that aside, she made her way across the lawn and up the stairs until she stood directly behind the lions head. If Luffy had heard her coming, he didn't show it.

"Luffy, d-do you want some company?" she asked, cursing herself for the hesitation in her voice. It was just Luffy after all!

"Huh? Oh Vivi, it's you! Sure!" he exclaimed. He slid over, leaving her an opening on the lions head.

She started to climb up but her gown tangled around her legs, sending her crashing back down to the deck. Before she could stand up, two arms wrapped around her and lifted her up to the lions head.

"Sorry about that. I should have helped you." Luffy said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He noticed her shivering. "Hey Vivi, are you okay?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

"Just a little cold. Aren't you?" she replied, noticing his vest and shorts. "I mean, it's freezing out here."

Luffy paused for a moment as if just noticing the temperature change. "It's cold!!!!!" he cried out.

Vivi giggled at his sudden outburst. In reply, she moved closer to him. "You know...we could go inside." she suggested. "Or...we could stay out here and try to keep each other warm."

Luffy smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him until their bodies were touching. She wrapped her arms around his waste and they both sat in silence, watching the horizon and just enjoying each others company.

Eventually, Vivi spoke. "Dinner was interesting." she said.

"Yeah." Luffy replied.

"And I thought we would be alone." Vivi teased.

Luffy grinned. "We are right now." he pointed out.

She looked at him and slowly their faces began to come closer until their lips met in a soft kiss. They held each other tight, not willing to let go. They finally let go when tiny flakes of snow began falling on them.

"It's beautiful." Vivi said in wonder as she looked up.

Luffy looked up and saw the snow flakes grow ever bigger. "Just like you." he said. Then, realizing what he had said, he blushed and turned away.

"It's alright Luffy. We're going to be married, right? You have to get used to these things." Vivi said softly, not wishing to disturb the silent world of snow.

He smiled and nodded. Then he pulled her close and they sat there, watching the snow fall until Vivi fell asleep. At the end of his watch, Luffy carried her down to her bed and kissed her one last time before leaving the room and going to bed himself.

As he lay down, he smiled. He had Vivi. He had his crew. And even if they didn't stay forever, he knew she would. As he drifted off to sleep, he knew that this was one adventure he would never forget.

**The End**

_**So, what did you think? I know the ending is kind of cheesy but I bet you never expected the NamixLuffy part. I wanted this chapter to have a lot of twists and I think I succeeded. Anyway, there's the possibility of me doing a sequel to this story and if I do, I'm pretty sure the little LuNa part will be important. So, what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it because I had fun writing...er...typing this. Until next time:**_

_**-MonkeyStrawhatLuffy**_


End file.
